Forza e resistenza del cristallo
by Ida59
Summary: Gli avvenimenti del 6 libro direttamente visti dagli occhi di Severus Piton e vissuti attraverso la sua profonda sofferenza e intensa solitudine. E' la mia personale verità su quei terribili fatti, perorata con le accorate parole di difesa di Crystal.


**Raccolta "In difesa di Severus Piton"**

**Raccolta "Cristallo Nero"**

_**Forza e resistenza del cristallo **_

_ovvero_

_**L'innamorata**_

Autore: Ida59 (prosa) Earendil (molti degli inserti poetici) (giugno - novembre 2007)

Beta (e lettori "in anteprima"): Nykyo (Astry, Earendil, Mony70, Starliam)

Censura: PG

Genere: introspettivo, drammatico, romantico.

Personaggi: Severus e Crystal, con la partecipazione di Silente, Bellatrix, la famiglia Malfoy, Voldemort, Lupin, McGranitt, il Trio.

Pairing: Severus/ Crystal

Epoca: HP6 e post HP6

Avvertimenti: Nessuno

Riassunto: Questa storia ripercorre gli avvenimenti del 6° libro rilevanti per Severus Piton, direttamente visti dai suoi occhi e vissuti attraverso la sua profonda sofferenza e intensa solitudine. Rappresenta quindi la "mia" personale verità su quei terribili fatti, perorata con le accorate parole di difesa di Crystal, quale ultimo atto del mio appassionato sostegno per questo personaggio che tanto amo, prima dell'uscita del 7° libro.

E' la continuazione di "Luci e ombre del Cristallo – _ovvero_ – La studentessa", cui seguirà la storia di chiusura della trilogia di Cristallo Nero: "Trasparenza e Purezza del Cristallo – _ovvero _– La compagna".

Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale di Crystal, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Nota: La storia è stata interamente pensata, costruita e organizzata nell'estate 2006, quindi molto tempo prima di leggere HP7, anche se la maggior parte è stata scritta (salvo qualche pezzo qua e là) solo dopo. La lettura dell'ultimo libro della saga non ha per nulla modificato la trama della storia, per cui non troverete evidenti spoiler del 7° libro, che già non ci fossero prima della sua pubblicazione: le mie idee, a dir la verità e presuntuosamente parlando, erano anche migliori di quelle di JKR ed è proprio per questo che l'intreccio della fic è rimasto invariato e ripercorre, approfondendole, idee già esposte in tutte le mie storie appartenenti alla raccolta "In difesa di Severus Piton"

Non posso però negare che qualche informazione secondaria di HP7 sia richiamata nella fic, anche se in modo indiretto e mediato. Insomma, potete tranquillamente leggere la storia senza tema di beccarvi spoiler indesiderati sul 7° libro. Quelle minime cose che hanno una certa attinenza con il libro, le individuerete solo dopo aver letto il libro stesso, ammesso che ancora vi ricordiate quello che avete trovato nella mia storia.

Inizialmente questa storia doveva rappresentare la "mia verità" sui fatti del 6° libro ed esporre poi le mie idee sul settimo. Ma, mentre la scrivevo, si è allungata a dismisura e ho deciso di dividerla in due parti, seguendo più o meno la linea temporale dei due libri, anche se questa storia si trascina oltre la fine del sesto anno di scuola, per arrivare fino all'inizio dell'anno scolastico successivo.

**Nota di Earendil** (su EFP noto come Manuel Lanhart) autore di molti inserti poetici, appositamente composti per questa fiction.

Commentando come Beta questa bellissima storia di Ida, e grazie all'ispirazione che le sue pagine hanno saputo infondermi, era sorto in me il desiderio di poter collaborare a questo lavoro, componendo versi che i vari capitoli sembravano suggerirmi.

E così, poiché Ida ha meravigliosamente accettato, ecco pronta la sua lunga e potente storia sull'eroe che ha saputo fare di Severus Piton, e chi ha già letto di lei sa a cosa mi riferisco. Come il prequel di questa storia d'amore e di guerra (mi piace definirla così), anche qui ogni capitolo mostra inserti poetici, di mostri sacri della letteratura non solo italiana… insieme ai miei umilissimi versi, che ho cercato di rendere il più coerenti possibile con la storia.

Fermo restando che il mio è solo un piccolo contributo, sono felice e orgoglioso di aver potuto esprimere in questo modo la mia riguardo a questa unica e intensissima fiction, e ancora un ringraziamento a Ida di avermi concesso tale opportunità.

I versi, infine, giocano spessissimo sui sentimenti del protagonista, nei punti di particolare importanza e drammaticità della storia, ma non solo… troverete una passione smisurata che solo il destino saprà premiare o meno… beh, chi leggerà, vedrà! Insomma, ho approfondito quanto già di esauriente era stato detto dall'autrice nelle parti in prosa, dotate di altrettanta liricità.

La mia è la visione dell'animo in chiaroscuro di Severus Piton, che abbraccia e sposa in tutto e per tutto quella di Ida, con la quale è stato indimenticabile lavorare.

Ringraziamenti:

A **Earendil**, mio adorato Giovin Poeta, che ha voluto regalare a tutti noi la lirica delle sue appassionate emozioni. Per non parlare dei suoi stupendi commenti, che ho spesso poi trasfuso nella mia prosa.

Ad **Ale-chan**, che mi ha ricordato che esistono anche tanti poeti italiani cui attingere, oltre al Baudelaire della prima parte di Cristallo Nero ed ai poeti del tardo romanticismo inglese e francese.

Alla mia Beta **Niky**, per l'accurato lavoro svolto, per i suoi consigli sulla trama, per il sostegno che mi ha sempre dato.

A tutti i miei "**lettori in anteprima**" che, con i loro commenti, hanno reso indubbiamente migliore questa storia e ne hanno anche ispirato alcuni brani.

**Raccolta "Cristallo Nero":**

"Luci e ombre del Cristallo – _ovvero_ – La studentessa"

"Forza e Resistenza del Cristallo – _ovvero_ – L'Innamorata"

"Trasparenza e Purezza del Cristallo – _ovvero _– La compagna".

**Raccolta "In difesa di Severus Piton":**

"Solo il mio dovere"

"Un uomo che sa uccidere gli amici"

"Non era odio"

"Scelte"

"Maschere di sangue"

"Luci e ombre del cristallo – _ovvero_ – La studentessa"

"Condannato a vivere"

"Riflessi di sangue"

"Brindisi per un amico"

"Sfumature di sorriso"

"Premio di mezzanotte"

"Un sogno nell'oscurità"

"Forza e resistenza del cristallo – _ovvero_ – L'innamorata"

**INDICE**

Solo, nell'oscurità 6

Menzogne e lacrime 17

L'inizio della fine 27

Un anno di ricordi 42

La fine di ogni speranza 56

Corsa verso il baratro 69

Harry e Draco 83

Uomo in una notte 93

Mangiamorte tra i Mangiamorte 105

Il mio Inferno 116

Il Patronus 130

Sospeso tra sogno e incubo 144

Magia, amore e nostalgia 159

Ricordi d'un sogno 172

Folgorazione 184

In difesa di Severus Piton 200

Solo, nell'oscurità

_Tenebre._

_Apro gli occhi._

_Buio nero ed oscuro._

_Ancora una volta chiudo gli occhi, sofferenti, troppo stanchi perché sfuggano ancora a lungo ad un sonno carico d'incubi fin troppo conosciuti._

_Di nuovo, solo tenebre._

_Buio profondo ed infinito._

_Sono avvolto dall'oscurità, che preme anche dentro di me._

Sono io, l'oscurità.

_Non mi sento nessuno salvo un'ombra_

_di figura non vista e che stupisce,_

_e in nulla esisto come fredda tenebra.__1_

_Quattro mesi di notte ininterrotta, senza speranza che il sole possa sorgere di nuovo._

_Un lampo verde nella notte, poi solo un profondo e insopprimibile dolore, che strazia la mia anima ormai definitivamente dannata._

_Un anno prima di quella notte, avevo già lasciato andare via la mia sola luce, avevo già perduto il mio amore meraviglioso: avevo rinunciato alla mia Crystal, spingendola ad abbandonarmi, spaventandola con le sue paure, allontanandola per sempre da me._

_Crystal!_

_Dolce suono sulle mie labbra, a torturare un povero cuore che non vuole rassegnarsi._

_Crystal, mio dolce, delicato, incantevole amore!_

_Un anno senza di te, fatto d'interminabili giorni d'atroce mancanza, incatenato tra rimpianto e dovere, obbligato a rinnegare l'amore e il calore, ricordi come briciole di felicità che, per pochi giorni, avevano irretito il mio cuore._

_Ho voluto_, ho dovuto, _perdere la mia Crystal, solo sperando di poter sacrificare la mia vita per lui._

_Invece, in quella notte maledetta, due imperdonabili parole, uscite dalle mie labbra di ghiaccio, hanno ucciso l'amicizia ed il sorriso di un vecchio cui volevo bene come a un padre._

_Volevo solo morire, Albus!_

_Invece,_ ho dovutovivere.

_Ed uccidere._

_Ancora una volta._

_Uccidere te, Albus, l'amicizia e la fiducia, ed insieme seppellire l'amore e la speranza d'un futuro._

_Sull'alto della Torre, nelle tenebre della tua fine, trafitte solo dalle stelle verdi del Marchio di morte, ho definitivamente annientato anche la mia anima._

_Quel piccolo brandello rimasto, quello che Crystal era amorevolmente riuscita a ricucire, dopo lo strazio della notte in cui ero diventato un mostro ed avevo ucciso solo con l'orrore dei miei ricordi.__2_

_Ho ucciso ancora, ma solo per obbedire ad un amico e salvare un ragazzo, per impedirgli di fare una scelta sbagliata, che io avevo già fatto tanti anni fa, una vita fa, una vita che non mi appartiene più, dedicata ora solo alla vendetta, a distruggere la causa della mia perdizione._

_Sono sceso all'Inferno, con la mia anima perduta, condannato a vivere nell'attesa del mio sogno di morte, solo per poter godere, fosse anche solo per un fugace istante, della fine della tua immortalità, Oscuro Signore che hai rubato l'innocenza di un ragazzo troppo infelice e solo, troppo pieno d'odio contro il mondo intero, per poter comprendere il tuo ripugnante inganno, grondante di sangue innocente._

_Ora sono qui, immerso nelle tenebre della tua inespugnabile fortezza: m'inchino a baciare la tua veste e ordisco la trama della tua morte._

_Sperando solo che, immediatamente dopo, giunga anche la mia agognata fine a liberarmi da quest'incubo che chiamo vita._

*

_Un'altra lunga notte insonne in cui, per sfuggire agli incubi che mi ghermiscono con sottili mani scheletriche, sopraffatto dalle tenebre, dentro e fuori di me, mi abbandono ai ricordi ed al dolore dei rimpianti._

_*_

_Ricordiamo, vita mia,_

_i nostri pensieri fino al rimpianto._

… … …

_Ahimè! Quando ricordo_

_vorrei poter dimenticare._

… … …

_La mia anima è il centro vivo_

_dei sogni che non ci sono più._

… … …

_Com'è facile ricordare_

_quando la memoria vuoI dire rimpianto!_

… … …

_Tutta la nostra anima è rimpianto._

_Rimpianto di ciò che ricordiamo_

_e rimpianto di ciò che dimentichiamo._

… … …

_Sulla tomba del mio passato_

_risplende una rosa rossa in pieno rigoglio._

… … …

_La nostra vita vuole ricordare_

_e il nostro desiderio dimenticare._

… … …

_La rosa rossa è morta._

_Così come quel che ero è ora morto._

… … …

_Potessi sperare di dimenticare, pallida cenere,_

_senza struggermi o rammaricarmi!_

_O potessi sperare di ricordare_

_senza desiderare di dimenticare!__3_

_Il ricordo di te, amore mio, mi assale all'improvviso, ogni volta imprevisto e sempre più doloroso._

_S'insinua in profondità nel mio cuore, a farne strazio, mentre il desiderio di te tormenta ogni fibra del mio corpo e con gli occhi della mente ti rivedo, bellissima, sorridente, con gli occhi pieni di luce._

_Eri la mia speranza, Crystal, il mio futuro, la rosa rossa che sfioravo delicatamente, con dita tremanti, inebriandomi del tuo profumo._

_Ti ho avuto, una sola volta, ed eri mia, meravigliosamente mia, profondamente mia… una sola volta…_

_Come vorrei poter cancellare ogni ricordo di te, mio dolce amore, e, nell'oblio, smettere di soffrire per la tua mancanza._

_Eri un sogno, il mio ultimo sogno, ma anche tu ti sei infranta sulla scia insaziabile delle mie colpe passate, come ogni altra mia illusione.__4_

_Ma tu eri l'utopia più bella e più forte, non solo la chimera di un ragazzo, ma quella di un uomo, ed io in quel miraggio avevo nuovamente creduto, riprendendo a vivere, riuscendo ad accettare me stesso e le mie colpe, per amor tuo._

_Perché avevo ancora bisogno di credere nell'amore e nella felicità, per vivere!_

_Uno splendido sogno, Crystal, durato solo per lo spazio d'un bacio che univa le nostre anime, ed un intenso sussurro che, sulle tue labbra, coniugava il mio nome con l'amore._

_La tua anima preziosa ora vive solo nel mio ricordo, unico riflesso di luce concessomi dal mio dannato passato, profumato angolo di Paradiso perduto che ancora mi sostiene ora che sono nuovamente caduto negli abissi, sprofondato da quelle eteree nuvole che tu avevi tessuto per me, dove il sempre dolente rimorso delle mie colpe era una lontana eco terrena che non m'impediva più di vivere ed amare. __5_

_Tra le mie mani, invece, ora stringo solo una rosa appassita: ho dovuto uccidere il tuo amore, per salvarti da me stesso, ma con lui anche io sono morto._

_Eppure, ancora piango silenziosamente per te, mio indimenticabile amore, nel silenzio di queste gelide tenebre. _

_Non si odono angoscianti grida di prigionieri torturati, questa notte, e, orribilmente, quasi me ne dispiaccio: se li udissi, i miei rimorsi mi impedirebbero di sognare il tuo viso, mi negherebbero la lancinante grazia del ricordo dei tuoi baci._

_Invece, questa notte, dolorosamente ricordo: il cielo luminoso dei tuoi occhi, l'oro soffice dei lunghi capelli, il profumo intenso ed eccitante, le labbra morbide e calde che incontrano le mie, la pelle fremente sotto le mie dita delicate…_

_Ricordi strazianti, insopportabilmente dolenti, pieni di un ardente, impossibile amore._

_Un uomo non dovrebbe poter ricordare, se non è più capace di sognare._

_Un uomo non dovrebbe poter amare, se non è più vivo._

*

_Serro forte gli occhi, cancellando il tuo viso, negando lacrime cocenti e disperazione infinita, e ripercorro con la mente gli avvenimenti di questi ultimi sedici mesi, in cui tu non sei più stata nella mia vita. _

_Voglio ricordare l'inizio della fine e tutto quello che n'è conseguito. _

_Voglio spietatamente rivedere tutti i miei errori._

_E' l'unico modo per scacciare il tuo ricordo, amore mio, insostenibile tortura per un uomo condannato a vivere senza più poter sognare di amarti._

*

Forse dovrei cominciare da quella notte scura, nella fredda estate dei Dissennatori, quando hanno bussato alla mia porta. Quel topo di fogna fingeva di dormire in camera sua, mentre io stavo leggendo, come sempre.

Ci sono solo libri, a Spinner's End, null'altro.

Salvo ricordi, ovviamente infelici.

Tutti questi libri li ho messi io, ho tappezzato tutte le pareti, li ho stipati stretti nelle librerie, affinché i ricordi della mia passata vita in questa casa svanissero. Ma loro sono ancora tutti là, intrappolati nella sottile intercapedine tra muro e libri, tenacemente e dolorosamente vivi, a ricordarmi il bambino che ero ed il giovane che sono diventato. I miei amati libri sono solo una lucente superficie che riflette chi sono io ora, ma non possono annullare il mio passato, non riescono a zittirlo, non sono in grado di modificarlo.6

Mi chiedo se sono mai stato veramente felice, nella mia vita, oltre quei brevi istanti con Crystal.

Certo, in quella squallida casa, la felicità non è mai esistita: non per quanto io possa sforzarmi di rammentare.

Solo cupa tristezza, mischiata alle lacrime di mia madre, ed opprimente insoddisfazione, annegata nei liquori scadenti di mio padre.

Ne percepisco ancora il puzzo, insieme con quello della ciminiera, che portava con sé polvere nera che si appiccicava ovunque, sui miei vestiti scompagnati e sui capelli trascurati e sporchi, che adombravano un viso troppo magro e pallido.

Così come odo ancora le loro voci stridule e irate, indifferenti alla mia presenza, il rumore secco di uno schiaffo e la bacchetta che rotolava per terra.

Avrebbe potuto fermarlo con un solo gesto, ridurlo all'impotenza con una parola.

Ma non lo ha mai fatto.

Lo amava, come amava me.

A modo suo.

Eppure, ricordo anche i suoi rari baci e le sue carezze affrettate. Ma, soprattutto, rammento l'orgoglio nei suoi occhi neri, proprio come i miei, ed il sorriso che le illuminava appena il volto pallido e arcigno, quando compivo un'involontaria magia.

Poi, le percosse di mio padre, piene di paura per le mie capacità, e quel breve sorriso svaniva dal suo volto, prima che lui se la prendesse anche con lei, accusandola di incoraggiarmi a fare stregonerie.

E gridava, inneggiando a roghi e torture, mentre cercava una nuova bottiglia sul fondo della madia.

Ma non era colpa sua, mi spiegava lei, quando eravamo da soli: non era così, prima di perdere il lavoro, prima che il mondo gli crollasse addosso, prima di scoprire che io ero diverso dagli altri bambini e che anche sua moglie era diversa dalle altre donne.

Non era colpa sua, continuava a ripetermi: Tobias aveva solo paura del nostro potere, perché non riusciva a capirlo.

Così, tanti anni fa, ho commesso la mia prima colpa, senza saperlo, semplicemente venendo al mondo col potere di mago nel sangue.

Perché è stato solo a causa mia che mio padre ha smesso di amare mia madre: quando ha scoperto che io ero un mago e lei una strega.

Aveva ben presto dovuto confessarglielo a seguito delle mie involontarie magie, troppo potere magico che sfuggiva alla mia incapacità di controllo di bimbo di pochi anni.

Non ho impiegato molto tempo a capire che ero io la causa di tutto, anche se mia madre negava: così ho cercato in ogni modo di controllare quel mio potere, di ingabbiarlo e trattenerlo, almeno quando mio padre era presente.

Ma era difficile, troppo difficile, e la magia sfuggiva dalle mie mani infantili, potente ed incontrollabile.

Lui urlava.

Lei piangeva.

Ed io mi rintanavo in un angolo, odiandomi sempre più.

Poi, però, ricordavo il guizzo d'orgoglio negli occhi di mia madre e la sensazione di potere che provavo nel sapere che ero io l'origine di quelle cose strabilianti; così ho incominciato ad esercitarmi, a sforzarmi di trovare dentro di me la chiave di quel potere.

E l'orgoglio balenava ancora negli occhi di mia madre, davanti alle mie crescenti capacità, rendendola bella e di nuovo viva, mentre mi parlava con entusiasmo del mondo dei maghi e del mio brillante futuro, e, violando regole che ancora non conoscevo, m'insegnava incantesimi e sortilegi; per implorarmi, poi, appena passato quell'attimo d'esaltazione, di non usarli mai davanti a Tobias. E, come avevo imparato a fare magie volontarie, usando la sua bacchetta, imparai presto a controllare i miei poteri, che, solo in casi eccezionali, sfuggivano ancora al mio controllo.

Fu tutto inutile: tra i miei genitori vi era ormai l'abisso scavato dalla magia, che mio padre non riusciva né ad accettare né a dimenticare.

Non fargliene una colpa, m'implorava lei, che non aveva mai smesso di amarlo: non è colpa sua, mi ripeteva sempre.

Ma io lo sapevo. No, non era colpa sua.

La colpa era solo mia.

Avevo svelato che esisteva la magia ad un essere troppo fragile per accettarla.

Per anni mi sono chiesto se odiassi mio padre e per anni non ho voluto rispondermi, temendo che la risposta fosse un sì.

Poi, molti anni dopo, ho capito ed ho trovato la risposta sulla sua tomba, prematuramente raggiunta a causa del fegato spappolato dall'alcol. L'ho detto a mia madre, che riposava accanto a lui: aveva voluto raggiungerlo dopo pochi mesi, ritenendosi colpevole della morte dell'uomo, manesco e brutale per paura e per debolezza, che non aveva mai smesso d'amare.

Le ho detto che, sì, l'ho odiato, quando ero ancora troppo bambino per capire che cosa fosse veramente l'odio, ma che dopo, quando ho cominciato a comprendere, mi aveva solo fatto pena, per la sua fragile inferiorità di Babbano in confronto a noi maghi.

Ma che non era colpa sua.

No, non era colpa sua.

Ma neppure mia.

Per quanto tempo, da bambino, mi sono portato dietro questa responsabilità: di aver rovinato il loro amore e le loro vite.

No, non era colpa mia.

No, non lo era.

Però ho impiegato troppo tempo per comprenderlo, ho dovuto compiere tanti errori, troppi, prima di capire la verità.

Me l'ha rivelata un uomo, in una notte nera come questa, piena di disperazione e di sangue.

Me l'ha rivelata il terrore dei suoi occhi, davanti alla mia bacchetta che si alzava su di lui, per ucciderlo, sfogando il mio odio represso.

Me l'hanno rivelata le sue implorazioni, poche parole tremanti mentre si preparava a morire:

- Perché? Perché vuoi uccidermi? Anche io sono un uomo, un uomo come te. Anche se voi mi chiamate Babbano.

Nei suoi occhi, enormi, c'era la stessa paura che albergava in quelli di mio padre, quando mi guardava, bambino, compiere una magia.

- Non è colpa mia, non è colpa mia se sono solo un Babbano.

Ho abbassato la bacchetta e ho chiuso gli occhi.

Erano le stesse parole che mio padre mormorava a mia madre, piangendo, una volta passata la sbornia, pentito di averle fatto del male, ancora una volta.

No, non era colpa tua, papà, non era colpa tua se eri un Babbano.

Perché non è una colpa, non possedere la magia.

La colpa è uccidere.

Ed io l'avevo già fatto troppe volte, fino a quel momento.

Ma non quella sera, non quel Babbano con la stessa paura di mio padre negli occhi.

Questo ho detto a mia madre, sulla loro tomba, ma avrei tanto voluto poterlo dire a lui, a mio padre, che aveva sempre e solo avuto paura d'amarmi.

Dell'essere umano mi vanto e mi vesto

ma se di effigie bambina fai mostruosità

la morte non alberga nel mio cuore.

Il fato volgerà l'innocenza a peccato,

ma del destino io sono l'emblema

di forte ed eterno coraggio.

Lascia che il velo cada dall'apparenza,

e in verità sarò me, padre,

nella natura di amarti, e di amarci.7

*

_In questa interminabile notte nera, ancora una volta i pensieri sfuggono al mio controllo e questo ricordo, così lontano, è tornato a galla, inopportuno e pungente, a rammentarmi altre colpe, quelle che sono all'origine di tutta la desolazione della mia vita._

_Scelte sbagliate e colpe imperdonabili, per le quali ho pagato e continuo a pagare, la vera causa di tutti i miei sogni infranti, il motivo a causa del quale ho dovuto perdere anche Crystal. _

_Ma il mio cuore_

_roso da serpenti, _

_quello ch'era appeso_

_all'albero della scienza,_

_sta in te,_

_notte nera?_

………

_Il mio amore errante, _

_castello cadente,_

_di ombre arrugginite, _

_sta in te,_

_notte nera?_

………

_O grande dolore!_

_Nella tua grotta_

_accetti solo l'ombra._

_Non è vero, _

_notte nera?__8_

_Solo io ne sono pienamente responsabile; non una donna infelice, prigioniera del suo sogno d'amore, la cui fine l'aveva resa rinunciataria ed incapace di accudire suo figlio; non un uomo debole, vittima delle proprie paure, che si era rifugiato nell'alcol rifiutando di accettare l'esistenza della magia._

_Solo io ho scelto, forse anche sospinto dall'onda di quel rifiuto iniziale, che mille volte si è ripetuto davanti ai miei occhi, da parte di chi mi stava intorno: la mia migliore amica, i compagni di scuola, i professori._

_Ma non sono stati loro a scegliere per me._

_Io ho scelto l'Oscuro Signore, io ho sbagliato, io ho ucciso._

_Loro sono solo rimasti a guardare, alcuni indifferenti, altri preoccupati per me, altri ancora hanno cercato di fermarmi, mentre qualcuno mi ha bellamente spinto nella direzione sbagliata._

_Ma nel baratro ci sono entrato io, di mia spontanea volontà, accecato da false promesse e folli ideali. Ancora oggi mi chiedo come ho potuto, proprio io, dalla mente brillante e dalle grandi capacità magiche, cadere in quell'inganno, come ho potuto non capire, perché non mi sono fermato in tempo._

_Perché sono stato così cieco da scendere volontariamente all'Inferno?_

_Una domanda che mi sono posto troppe volte, ormai, e che non ha alcuna logica risposta._

_Una scelta sbagliata, senza alcuna scusante._

_Poi, solo colpe irrimediabili, per le quali non pagherò mai abbastanza._

_Anche se ormai ho perso tutto ciò a cui tenevo e mi è rimasta solo questa vita, che mille volte avrei voluto offrire al posto di quella di altri._

_Al posto di quella di Albus._

_Ma ho ancora il mio dovere da compiere, senza commettere altri errori, dalle tragiche conseguenze, come quello che ho commesso davanti alle sorelle Black._

_Io sono la spada che si forgia da sé nel rovente metallo del dolore.__9_

Menzogne e lacrime

Bellatrix non si è mai fidata di me, dopo il ritorno dell'Oscuro, ed ha sempre continuato, con testarda ostinazione, a cercare prove del mio tradimento.

Anche quella sera, come sempre, ha fatto mille insinuazioni, interrompendo continuamente Narcissa, finché, con uno sprezzante sorriso condiscendente, mi sono deciso a lasciarla parlare: era l'unico modo, accontentarla subito, per poi poter ascoltare in pace Narcissa, che era l'unica che realmente mi importava.

Così, Bella mi ha sottoposto ad un fuoco di fila di domande: ma ormai ero ben preparato e tutte le mie risposte erano assolutamente perfette.

Accuratamente predisposte anche per le orecchie di Codaliscia che, certo, era ancora in ascolto dietro la porta, pronto a riferire tutto a chi ancora crede d'essere il mio padrone ed a tutti i suoi Mangiamorte, gelosi della mia supposta posizione di favore presso l'Oscuro.

Non era Bellatrix, però, che mi preoccupava, piuttosto Narcissa, così tremendamente disperata per Draco, che piangeva in disparte mentre parlavo con sua sorella.

Mi faceva una pena tremenda e non avevo neppure la forza di guardarla negli occhi.

E qui, ho commesso il mio primo, gravissimo errore.

Avrei dovuto farlo, avrei dovuto guardarla in profondità negli occhi e leggere senza alcuna remora nella sua mente; sapevo che era importante farlo, essenziale per capire la missione che l'Oscuro aveva affidato a Draco, della quale avevo solo un vago sentore, ed alcuni dubbi, ancora tutti da verificare, ma ho stupidamente pensato di bluffare, contando sul fatto che, dopo, Narcissa mi avrebbe raccontato tutto.

Invece… invece non l'ha fatto, e Bellatrix mi ha incastrato con il Voto Infrangibile.

Prima, però, mi sono divertito a prenderla in giro, beffardo, a partire da quel ripugnante brindisi all'Oscuro Signore, macabramente ispiratomi dal color sangue del vino elfico.

La mia mano ha stretto con odio il sottile cristallo ed ho faticato a controllarmi: avrei voluto ridurlo in mille pezzi, insieme alla testa di quella pazza fanatica di Bella.

Una magra consolazione, evidentemente, con il senno di poi, ma, in quel momento, solleticava indubbiamente il mio orgoglio fingere davanti a lei che l'Oscuro fosse padrone assoluto della mia mente, quando so benissimo d'essere invece _l'unico_ che sa sostenere senza paura il suo sguardo, mantenendo segreti i miei reali pensieri e concedendogli solo briciole di verità contorta, utili solo alla causa dell'Ordine.

Sono stato cinico e crudele, è vero, quando ho malignamente rilevato la totale inutilità, per il suo padrone, del nobile gesto d'aver trascorso quattordici anni della sua vita ad Azkaban, tra le grinfie dei Dissennatori; ma, lo ammetto, stavo pensando allo straziante dolore di quell'impiastro di Neville per la pazzia dei suoi genitori, e nulla mi sembra abbastanza, come punizione.

Del resto, io per quattordici anni ho fatto finta di vivere nella tranquillità di Hogwarts, attorniato dai miei personali Dissennatori: lei ora se n'è liberata, mentre io non mi libererò mai di loro.

Devo confessare che compiacevo me stesso, quanto la irridevo sottilmente, affermando, con voce soave, che al Ministero i Mangiamorte avevano dovuto affrontare solo degli inermi ragazzini, sapendo bene che, invece, ero stato proprio io, intuendo i fatti reali dalle ermetiche parole del giovane Potter, a scatenare contro di loro l'intero Ordine della Fenice.

Ma che amara delusione, quella notte, aver dovuto obbedire agli ordini di Silente e rimanere indietro, e non poter così intervenire anche io, con la mia maledetta maschera finalmente levata dal volto, a combatterli al fianco dell'Ordine!

La maschera mi suggella all'ombra,

e la mia luce si oscura inesorabile

nella prigione dell'odiata segretezza.

Possa un giorno tu sapere,

possa tu un giorno vedere nelle retrovie

il più tacito e invisibile difensore

smettere di lacerarsi dentro

e rompere le fila dei nemici

urlando a gran voce la sua continua obbedienza.10

Invece ho obbedito a Silente, come sempre, e se lo avesse fatto anche quell'idiota arrogante d'un Black, come gli avevo chiaramente intimato, ora sarebbe ancora vivo. Altro che aver contribuito a sbarazzarsi di suo cugino! Per quanto non riuscissi a smettere di odiarlo, quella notte ho fatto tutto ciò che mi era possibile per salvaguardare anche la sua vita, ma lui, a differenza mia, non ha saputo compiere in silenzio il suo dovere, rispettando gli ordini.

Tutti gli ordini, per quanto possa costare.

Ed io so bene quanto mi è costato obbedire all'ultimo ordine di Silente.

Così, ho provato un'intima e profonda soddisfazione sostenendo l'inganno, come già avevo fatto con chi da molto tempo, ormai, non è più il mio padrone, del mio doppio e triplo gioco, contro Silente ed a favore dell'Oscuro; l'esser tornato a lui con due ore di ritardo, ma su ordine di Silente, preservandomi in tal modo come sua preziosa, ma del tutto fasulla, spia.

Certo, ricordo ancora adesso l'interminabile e crudele _Cruciatus_ a cui mi ha sottoposto, prima di permettermi di pronunciare una sola parola a mia difesa, mentre mi contorcevo a terra per il dolore e lui cercava di sfondare ripetutamente la mia mente con violenza, alla ricerca della verità.

Ma, nonostante l'atroce ed incessante tormento, l'Oscuro ha potuto vedere solo la _mia, _alterata e preconfezionata verità, senza intuire la grandiosa trappola che io e Silente avevamo predisposto per lui.

Mi sono dilettato a modulare un incredulo stupore nella mia voce, all'affermazione che Bellatrix era la più leale e fedele seguace dell'Oscuro Signore. E' stata una piccola vendetta, piacevolmente appagante, insinuare l'amaro sospetto che, dopo il fiasco al Ministero, il suo padrone avesse perso la fiducia in lei, per riporla in me, invece, e avesse smesso di condividere con la sua serva ogni importante informazione.

Il rossore d'umiliazione sul suo volto è stato un impagabile sollievo per l'ira che sentivo ribollire in me al pensiero della sua venerazione per l'orrendo serpente.

La schernivo, poi, mentre sostenevo di non aver mai cercato il nostro caro padrone, dopo la sua scomparsa, perché, come molti altri, la mia fede in lui aveva vacillato. Come avrei voluto sibilarle in faccia che sapevo bene, meglio di lei stessa, quali estreme misure lui avesse preso per fermare la morte.

I suoi Horcrux, certo, i preziosi tesori che ti ha affidato, vero Bellatrix?

Ti sei lasciata sfuggire una preziosissima informazione e, quando avrò verificato un ultimo dettaglio, avrò finalmente scoperto dove l'hai nascosto; qual è l'oggetto che protegge un brandello della sua anima maledetta, invece, già l'ho individuato: è la Coppa di Tosca Tassorosso.

E riguardo al povero Lucius, è proprio vero: se non avesse usato quel diario ai suoi scopi, Potter non avrebbe potuto distruggerlo. Uno di meno, fortunosamente e senza danni, ma è pur sempre stato un buon inizio.

Infine, quale insolente e temeraria bugia ti ho rifilato, circa il timore di Silente di vedermi ricadere nel vortice delle Arti Oscure, motivo per il quale mi avrebbe ripetutamente rifiutato, con mio gran scorno e crescente delusione, la Cattedra di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure!

Questa scusa l'avevo confezionata appositamente per l'arroganza del nostro caro padrone, che quella cattedra l'aveva maledetta molti anni fa, quando Silente gliela aveva rifiutata. Ancora vedo il ghigno sottile nel suo volto di serpente, che si beava dell'avvilimento di un suo servo, che, a sua volta, si stava invece prendendo gioco di lui.

Piccole soddisfazioni, è vero, ma inestimabili per me, che devo continuare ad umiliarmi, piegando il capo al suo cospetto e baciando l'orlo di tenebra della sua veste.

Che assurde menzogne ti ho rifilato, poi, su Potter: come hai potuto credermi?

Che il tuo signore, evidentemente con il senno di poi, fosse stato felice che non l'avessi ammazzato, perché così ha potuto usarne il sangue per risorgere in quella notte maledetta, quando era stato lui stesso a cercare d'ucciderlo facendo lanciare il malocchio sulla scopa a Raptor!

Quale idiozia, pensare che avrei mai potuto uccidere il ragazzo, o farlo espellere dall'unico posto al mondo in cui potevo abbastanza facilmente tenerlo d'occhio, quando ho invece passato cinque anni a proteggerlo assiduamente, anche da se stesso e dalla sua folle propensione a cacciarsi nei guai!

Per tornare a Raptor, invece, lì sì che ho rischiato di rovinare tutto.

Silente sospettava di lui e mi aveva chiesto di tenerlo d'occhio, per difendere la Pietra Filosofale, ma nessuno di noi immaginava che l'Oscuro Signore avesse preso possesso del suo corpo e potesse così conoscere ogni singola parola che gli avevo sibilato per intimorirlo. In quell'occasione, con l'atteggiamento che ho tenuto con Raptor, ho pericolosamente rischiato che il mio gioco venisse scoperto e quello è stato il motivo primo per il quale lui sospettava che lo avessi tradito. L'ho dolorosamente pagato sulla mia pelle, con quella tremenda _Cruciatus_ al suo ritorno.

Ma non ho ceduto.

E che dire, quasi faticavo a restare serio, quando ho affermato di essere sempre riuscito ad ingannare Silente perché avevo interpretato bene la mia parte. Certo che ho recitato bene, Bellatrix, e quella sera ho replicato con gran successo uno spettacolo privato, ad uso esclusivo dei tuoi occhi, nonché delle orecchie di Codaliscia: solo che è il tuo padrone che ho sempre ingannato e non Silente, l'uomo che mi ha accolto ed aiutato tanti anni fa ed al quale devo così tanto!

Già lo pregusto con orgoglioso piacere, ma arriverà anche per me il momento in cui potrò finalmente togliermi dal viso questa impassibile maschera di spia e soffiare in faccia a Voldemort tutto il mio odio e la sprezzante soddisfazione per essere sempre riuscito a raggirare il più grande Legilimante del mondo.

Solo pochi instanti, per i quali sono fin d'ora pronto a morire, ma, in quel momento, voglio vedere il suo volto sbiancare del tutto ed i suoi occhi rossi, che troppo a lungo hanno violato la mia mente senza alcun rispetto, dilatarsi enormemente nello stupore per poi, all'improvviso, capire e comprendere il mio complesso imbroglio.

Ed allora sì che gli permetterò di leggere tra i miei pensieri tutto il rovente odio e l'infinito disprezzo che provo per lui.

Le bugie di cristallo saranno polvere

quando la verità balenerà nuda

innanzi alla tua tenebra piegata.

E il riso brillerà atroce

e aperte ti saranno le mie porte

per leggervi il sapore di una dolce ribellione.11

Invece, Bellatrix, ti ho raccontato che Silente vuole credere il meglio delle persone e che questa è la sua più gran debolezza, che io avrei sfruttato ai miei fini, impietosendolo con finti rimorsi.

Non avrei potuto fare affermazione più dolorosamente falsa!

Saper credere nelle persone è la più grande forza di Silente: ha avuto fiducia in me e mi ha offerto una possibilità di riscatto, dando di nuovo un senso alla mia vita.

Riguardo ai miei rimorsi, non puoi neppure lontanamente immaginarlo, Bellatrix, quanto fossero, ed ancora sono, profondamente ed angosciosamente sinceri, con quanto strazio siano impressi nella mia anima, in quel poco che ne resta, _ora_, della mia anima.

Come vedi, non ho solo affermato il falso, quella sera, qualche mezza verità l'ho anche raccontata, dove non faceva danno.

Anche se mi è costato moltissimo ammettere che, avendo scoperto che la povera Emmeline Vance era ormai perduta e che non potevo fare assolutamente nulla per salvarla, sono stato proprio io a bruciare sul tempo Yaxley e riferire tutto all'Oscuro, per appropriarmi degli schifosi onori risultanti. Ma qualsiasi cosa che mi metta in buona luce con lui, se non crea danno, è manna per me.

Emmeline non aveva più alcuna speranza di cavarsela, purtroppo, anche se io fossi stato zitto. Un altro peso che grava sulla mia coscienza, già fin troppo oberata.

Un'altra persona che non sono riuscito a salvare, una delle tante vittime di questa interminabile guerra, che mi vede pezzo essenziale sulla scacchiera che Silente ha sempre saputo manovrare con maestria.

Già, Silente e la sua mano ferita, quella maledizione inarrestabile che l'avrebbe ucciso in ogni caso, se prima non l'avessi fatto io.

Era fondamentale mascherare quel fatto, di cui presto l'Oscuro sarebbe stato informato da Draco stesso, molto probabilmente, appena iniziata la scuola. Era necessario deviare l'attenzione su una banale ferita: assolutamente per nessun motivo l'Oscuro Signore doveva sospettare che Albus avesse distrutto un suo Horcrux!

Così ho raccontato di Silente che invecchiava, di riflessi rallentati, di una lesione riportata nella lotta al Ministero, lusingando la futile vanità dell'Oscuro di essere riuscito a ferire cotanto avversario.

E, ancora una volta, sono riuscito ad ingannarlo.

Alla fine, sono riuscito a tappare la bocca a quell'invasata di Bellatrix e ho potuto dedicarmi a Narcissa ed al suo terrore per la vita di Draco: sapevo che l'Oscuro gli aveva affidato una missione praticamente impossibile, chiaramente una punizione per il fallimento di Lucius al Ministero, ed avevo alcuni vaghi sospetti, tutti ancora da verificare. La visita di Narcissa dimostrava un innegabile tempismo: sapevo, ma non abbastanza, e quella era l'occasione di scoprire ciò che ancora non conoscevo.

Se solo non avessi avuto pena delle sue lacrime e del suo dolore di madre.

Non riuscivo a guardarla negli occhi.

Proprio come mi era successo con Lily, dopo aver riferito la profezia e messo in pericolo la vita di suo figlio. Dopo che Silente le rivelò che lavoravo per lui e che ero io che gli passavo le preziose informazioni che permettevano loro di sfuggire all'Oscuro Signore e di rimanere vivi, una sera, mentre James non c'era, me la sono trovata in ginocchio ai miei piedi, che m'implorava di salvare suo figlio.

Implorava proprio me, che di suo figlio avevo decretato la morte, rivelando la profezia.

Ma Lily non lo sapeva: questo piccolo particolare Silente non glielo aveva riferito.

Ora stava accadendo la stessa cosa: Narcissa mi supplicava di salvare suo figlio, mentre io sapevo di essere stato la causa prima del fallimento di Lucius al Ministero, visto che proprio io avevo fatto in modo che l'Ordine arrivasse in tempo.

Non ero riuscito a fare nulla per salvare i Potter, anche se avevo implorato il mio padrone per la vita di Lily, in ricordo della nostra vecchia e ormai lontana amicizia; ma, fortunatamente, il ragazzo si era salvato.

Draco, però, non sarebbe stato altrettanto fortunato: nessun antico incantesimo sarebbe scaturito dal sacrificio di sua madre per salvarlo.

Questa volta dovevo essere io a proteggere il ragazzo.

E lo avrei fatto, a qualsiasi costo.

Solo che, in quel momento, ancora non immaginavo quanto mi sarebbe costato.

Così, sono lentamente scivolato nella trappola che tu, Oscuro Signore, avevi astutamente preparato per me, servendoti della fedelissima Bellatrix e sfruttando le lacrime dell'inconsapevole Narcissa. Certo, avrei subito dovuto immaginare che l'idea del Voto non poteva essere di Narcissa: doveva per forza avergliela suggerita la sorella, opportunamente istruita da te.

Ma questo l'ho capito solo dopo, a mente fredda, non davanti alle lacrime che Narcissa spargeva sul mio petto o mentre singhiozzava ai miei piedi.

In quel momento continuavo a rivedere Lily e la disperazione del suo terrore, di cui io ero la sola causa. Poi, il suo corpo inerte a terra, vicino alla culla in cui il bimbo gridava, spaventato dalle luci e dai rumori.

Una trappola perfetta, per testare la vacillante fedeltà di un servo che non era riuscito a violentare Jamie come avrebbe dovuto, con la crudeltà ed il piacere che tu pretendevi da me.12

Quella notte hai perfettamente letto, nella mia mente, tutto l'odio ed il disgusto che provavo per me stesso in quel momento: era così forte quella mia emozione, ed io ero così disperato, che non sono riuscito ad evitarlo.

Forse, non ci ho neppure provato.

Forse, _volevo_ solo che tu finalmente sapessi.

Non ce la facevo più: volevo soltanto morire.

Probabilmente, quelle mie sensazioni sono state così forti che hanno potuto oscurare ogni altro mio pensiero e ricordo, magari hanno potuto proteggere il resto della mia mente: presumibilmente è così, ma non ne posso essere certo, e tu, senza dubbio, non ti fidi affatto di me, anche se fai credere a tutti che io sia il tuo prediletto. Se così realmente fosse, non mi avresti messo quel viscido topo perennemente alle costole.

Una cosa, però, l'hai compresa molto bene: che in quel momento volevo solo morire.

Me lo hai crudelmente negato, spegnendo d'un colpo la tua ira di fuoco e lasciandomi andare via, ancora vivo nel corpo ma distrutto nell'anima.

Nuovi e pericolosi sospetti sono sorti su di me, che mai potrei fugare. Così hai preparato la trappola del Voto, in cui sono stoltamente caduto. Immagino il tuo ghigno malefico, quando lo hai saputo: se ti fossi stato veramente fedele, ti avrei liberato di un pericoloso avversario; se non lo fossi stato, avrei pensato da me alla mia eliminazione.

In ogni caso, solo tu vincevi.

Ma, forse, non è stato così e tu non hai affatto vinto.

Io, però, senz'ombra di dubbio, io sì che ho perduto.

_Tutto._

Smarrita è la via dell'innocenza:

macchie di sangue costellano il sentiero

che diritto conduce ai miei baratri.13

L'ho perduto quella sera, mentre la mia mano tremava tra quelle di Narcissa.

Mentre la guardavo negli occhi azzurri colmi di lacrime, per la prima volta in tutta la sera, mentre vedevo nella sua mente la mia atroce condanna.

Quando ho capito che stavo giurando di uccidere Silente?

Solo un istante prima che lei me lo chiedesse.

C'è voluto tutto il mio coraggio e la mia determinazione per non sottrarre la mano alla sua stretta, ma non sono riuscito ad impedire che tremasse.

M'è mancato il fiato, il mio cuore ha cessato di battere e non riuscivo più a parlare.

Guardavo i due anelli di fuoco che incatenavano la mia volontà ed i suoi occhi colmi di lacrime.

Bellatrix torreggiava sulle nostre mani, suggello della mia dannazione: m'ero divertito a beffarla tutta la sera e quella era la sua spietata vendetta.

Non potevo rimanere in silenzio, a quella terza richiesta: il mio inganno sarebbe stato subito scoperto e tutto il mio lavoro ed i miei sacrifici sarebbero stati vani, la mia vita completamente inutile.

E Draco sarebbe stato perduto.

Non so dove ho trovato la forza per rispondere, ma l'ho fatto.

Ho giurato.

Ho giurato ciò che non avrei mai pensato di essere in grado di fare.

L'ultimo serpente di fuoco è sceso su di noi: sapevo che era l'Inferno che si spalancava davanti a me.

Dopo pochi istanti sono precipitosamente andate via, con Bellatrix che quasi trascinava la sorella, impedendole perfino di ringraziarmi.

Sono desolatamente caduto in trappola e non posso far altro che sfogliare le pagine di questo libro infernale, dove ogni parola è una maledizione che condanna la mia anima ad una morte senza fine.14

Sono crollato a terra di schianto, in ginocchio, disperato per quello che avevo fatto, il mio pensiero fisso su Crystal: avevo giurato d'uccidere Silente sapendo a priori che non l'avrei mai fatto.

Questo avrebbe comportato la mia sicura morte.

E la mia Crystal?

_Nella notte del cuore_

_la goccia del tuo nome lento_

_in silenzio circola e cade_

_e rompe e svolge la sua acqua.__15_

L'inizio della fine

_Chiudo gli occhi, soffocato dalle mie tenebre, ma questa notte non voglio dormire._

_Eppure, gli incubi non sono poi così peggiori dei miei ricordi._

_Il mio ricordo_

_trascina pesanti catene_

_e l'incubo è prigioniero_

_quando disegna di trilli_

_la sera. __16_

*

Quella notte dormivo d'un sonno agitato, ma il bagliore argenteo della fenice mi svegliò subito.

Il Patronus parlò con voce così flebile che faticai perfino a riconoscerla.

Una disperata richiesta d'aiuto.

Il cuore prese a martellarmi in petto.

Vecchio testardo: s'era di nuovo cacciato nei guai.

Da solo, ancora una volta.

Ed io, allora, a cosa diavolo servivo io?

Fui in piedi in un balzo ed in due ero già vestito. Afferrai la bacchetta e la borsa in cui tenevo le pozioni d'emergenza e mi precipitati nella Foresta Proibita, seguendo la lucente Fenice, per smaterializzarmi.

Lo ritrovai riverso a terra, in fin di vita, la spada di Grifondoro ancora stretta in pugno e l'anello dei Gaunt, avvolto in un denso fumo nero e con la pietra spezzata, infilato all'anulare dell'altra mano.

Aveva cercato di distruggere un Horcrux del Signore Oscuro ed ora stava morendo: aveva usato le sue ultime forze per inviarmi la richiesta d'aiuto tramite il Patronus.

Per un brevissimo istante, la consapevolezza che stavo per perderlo sembrò soffocarmi; lottai disperatamente per respirare e recuperare il necessario controllo di me stesso, quindi mi chinai per esaminarlo: era evidente che una Maledizione Oscura, di enorme potenza, si era scatenata dall'anello quando aveva cercato di distruggerlo.

A fatica riuscii a sfilarglielo dal dito, ma solo usando la magia: sembrava che l'oggetto ancora lottasse e cercasse di attaccare anche me. Appena lo ebbi tra le mani lo lasciai cadere a terra: era rovente e mi resi conto che la mano di Albus era come se stesse bruciando dall'interno, a partire dal punto in cui l'anello era venuto a contatto con la pelle.

Provai a contrastare la maledizione che si era insinuata in lui mormorando convulsamente ogni incantesimo che conoscevo, ma mi resi ben presto conto che in nessun modo, purtroppo, nonostante i miei ripetuti e ostinati sforzi, sarei riuscito ad estinguere quell'invisibile fuoco nero.

Ero sudato e disperato ed Albus gemeva piano ad ogni nuovo sortilegio che tentavo. Avrei voluto avere il tempo per chinarmi su di lui e confortarlo, ma ogni secondo era essenziale per la sua salvezza.

Alla fine, riuscii ad intrappolare momentaneamente la maledizione all'interno della mano: lui era pallido come un morto e le mie ginocchia dolevano.

Gli sfiorai appena le labbra secche: respirava ancora, pianissimo, un soffio quasi privo di vita.

Estrassi una provetta dalla borsa: dovetti imporre alle mie dita di non tremare, mentre gli versavo piano il contenuto in gola, sorreggendogli con attenzione il capo. Poi feci lo stesso con un'altra. Ne cercai una terza, dal contenuto molto più denso, e glielo spalmai generosamente sulla mano, con amorevole cura: non avrebbe avuto alcun effetto sulla maledizione, ma avrebbe lenito il dolore che ora traspariva dal suo volto pallidissimo, mentre riprendeva lentamente conoscenza.

Aveva rischiato di morire, pochi minuti ancora e non sarei arrivato a tempo.

Mi accorsi che stavo tremando ed avevo il respiro affannato.

Per quanto mi costasse ammetterlo, anche con me stesso, gli volevo bene e non volevo perderlo.

Per il momento gli avevo salvato la vita, anche se non ero riuscito a debellare la maledizione.

Raccolsi da terra l'anello, che ora non scottava più, e lo infilai in una tasca interna del mantello, insieme con la spada di Grifondoro; gli riposi invece la bacchetta nell'ampia veste blu e lo sollevai delicatamente fra le braccia rialzandomi in piedi: era incredibilmente leggero per un uomo della sua altezza.

Mi smaterializzai e tornai nella Foresta e quindi a Hogwarts: passai il resto della notte a vegliarlo. Sudava e si lamentava. Io gli cambiavo di continuo il panno bagnato sulla fronte.

E gli tenevo piano la mano, quella sana, tra le mie.

Lui mi stringeva appena le dita.

Era vivo, ma non sapevo ancora per quanto tempo.

Quando, l'indomani mattina, si risvegliò e fui certo che fosse ormai fuori pericolo, tutta la mia paura si trasformò in ira furiosa e gliene dissi di tutti i colori. Perché era andato da solo, perché era stato così stupido da infilarsi al dito l'anello che, in modo così evidente, dimostrava d'essere stato stregato, perché non mi aveva chiamato immediatamente, ma aveva cercato di far da sé, correndo rischi enormi e perdendo tempo prezioso?

Lui mi rispose solo con un sorriso e non mi rivelò mai per quale dannato motivo aveva deciso di indossare l'anello, invece di distruggerlo subito.

Si guardava la mano bruciata ed avvizzita, come fosse un trofeo: sembrava considerarlo un equo scambio per la distruzione di un frammento d'anima di Voldemort.

Vecchio pazzo: no, non ne valeva la pena, non se si trattava della sua vita.

C'era la mia da usare: gliela avevo offerta tanti anni prima.

Però, mi ringraziò calorosamente d'averlo salvato, almeno per il momento.

*

Da quella notte cominciò per me un lungo travaglio alla ricerca di una soluzione definitiva per la mano di Albus.

I primi giorni lui sembrava quasi ottimista, e dubitai perfino che lo facesse solo per incoraggiarmi, ma molto presto parve abbandonare ogni speranza.

Soprattutto quando gli raccontai del Voto e della missione che l'Oscuro Signore aveva affidato a Draco.

- Non ha importanza, Severus, sono vecchio e ho vissuto abbastanza.

Mi sfuggì un basso ringhio.

Importava eccome.

A _me_ importava.

Non avevo nessuna intenzione di permettere a Draco, ammesso mai che potesse riuscirci, di ucciderlo.

A quel tempo, ancora non avevo minimamente capito che cosa Albus avesse realmente in serbo per me.

L'unico mio angosciato pensiero, in quel momento, era per Crystal.

La mia Crystal, che ancora non avevo rivisto dopo quella tragica notte.

Ma, ancor prima di poter rivedere Crystal, Albus mi confidò il suo piano, quando venne a salutarmi nel mio studio: ormai la scuola era finita e non c'era più alcun ragionevole motivo perché io rimanessi al castello, neppure saltuariamente. L'Oscuro Signore aveva perso troppi seguaci al Ministero ed io gli servivo più di prima.

Albus me lo comunicò con il solito sorriso sulle labbra, con voce pacata e distaccata, come se stesse parlando della morte di un altro, di un fatto assolutamente ovvio e necessario, quasi stupendosi che non lo avessi già capito da solo.

- …ma naturalmente dovrai essere _tu_ ad uccidermi, Severus!

Lo guardai a lungo in silenzio, totalmente incredulo.

Assolutamente inaccettabile.

I vaneggiamenti di un vecchio pazzo.

Un vecchio pazzo che, sorridendomi, mi chiedeva di ucciderlo.

Chiusi gli occhi e deglutii la mia angosciante paura.

Se non fossi riuscito a trovare una soluzione definitiva per la sua mano, lui sarebbe morto ugualmente, da lì a pochi mesi.

Aveva rinunciato a lottare e aveva lasciato solo sulle mie spalle il carico di trovare quella dannata soluzione, quasi come se lui non credesse che ce ne fosse una.

Ma io l'avrei trovata, ne ero certo: _doveva _esistere, _dovevo_ trovarla.

Trovare la terza via, in quel bivio tra la sua morte e la mia, era l'unica scelta che mi rimaneva per non smarrirmi in un folle labirinto di disperazione, per non annegare sempre più dentro me stesso, perdendomi definitivamente nel mio dolore.17

Riaprii gli occhi e lo guardai fisso:

- No. – Risposi, gelidamente determinato. - Non lo farò.

- Severus… ti prego…

I suoi occhi azzurri mi stavano scrutando: non aveva bisogno della Legilimanzia per comprendere i miei pensieri. Li portavo scritti sul viso, sulle labbra serrate e le mascelle contratte, avvolgevano i miei pugni chiusi ed incatenavano ogni mio rigido movimento.

- No. – ripetei ancora, in un sibilo disperatamente ostinato.

- Non troverai quella soluzione, Severus. Lo sai anche tu che non esiste.

I miei occhi lo fulminarono.

L'avrei trovata, a costo d'inventare un sortilegio o distillare una nuova pozione o qualunque altra cosa che mi permettesse di liberarlo da quella maledizione. Diversi anni prima, dopo la caduta di Voldemort, ero riuscito a trafugare molti dei suoi preziosi ed antichi libri di Magia Oscura: avrei passato le mie notti leggendo, cercando, provando.

E ci sarei riuscito.

_Dovevo_ riuscirci.

- Tu sei giovane: hai molti più motivi di me, per continuare a vivere.

Ancora quell'insopportabile sorriso ed il brillio azzurro e sereno degli occhi.

- E, perdonami se te lo ricordo, ma ormai hai giurato di uccidermi sotto l'egida di un Voto Infrangibile!

Era indiscutibile: avevo irrevocabilmente deciso di sacrificare la mia vita per la sua, ma in quel momento desiderai solo spaccargli il naso, anche se ormai arrivavo secondo.

Ancora una volta intuì i miei pensieri: questa volta erano nelle fiamme dei miei occhi.

Si ritrasse velocemente dall'ipotetica traiettoria del pugno che non avrei mai levato su di lui: vecchio e con una mano maledetta, ma con i riflessi ancora incredibilmente pronti!

- Non puoi lasciarti morire, Severus: pensa a Crystal.

_Crystal._

Una lama nel petto, incandescente, a perforare il mio cuore.

Non gli sfuggiva proprio nulla, si accorgeva sempre di tutto… e capiva.

Poi, solo il gelo scese nella mia anima e sul mio viso.

Verrà la morte e avrà il tuo nome:

m'implori il sacrificio del mio essere,

demonio o angelo infernale che sia.

La mia sofferenza vive attraverso i tuoi occhi,

la piaga della nostalgia scava il solco

dell'anima inchiodata al dovere.18

Crystal era perduta in ogni caso, qualunque sarebbe stata la mia scelta.

Se mi fossi lasciato morire, l'avrei perduta e lei avrebbe enormemente sofferto.

Ma l'avrei perduta anche nel caso in cui avessi deciso di uccidere l'unica persona che credeva fermamente in me, che mi voleva bene, cui avevo lentamente imparato a volere bene: neppure Crystal avrebbe potuto accettare una tale mostruosità.

Come avrebbe potuto continuare a vivere accanto ad un tale assassino?

Come avrebbe potuto amarmi ancora?

- Non sottovalutarla, Severus: lei è in grado di comprendere la tua anima.

Un urlo disperato mi uscì dalle labbra:

- NO!

Mi accasciai su me stesso, cadendo in ginocchio, mentre stringevo i pugni e mormoravo piano il suo nome fra le lacrime.

No, la mia adorata Crystal non doveva rimanere legata al mio orrido destino, non doveva diventare la donna di un assassino, da tutti considerato traditore e la cui vita continuava a rimanere appesa ad un filo.

No, non l'avrei permesso.

Dovevo trovare il modo per allontanarla da me, subito, prima che potesse veramente cominciare ad amarmi: una piccola sofferenza, ora, per risparmiargliene una immensa tra qualche mese.

Poi, avrei debellato la maledizione di Albus.

Infine, sarei morto.

Ecco quello che dovevo fare: non era difficile.

Dissolviti alla fine dei nostri orizzonti:

noi saremo solo ricordi dispersi nel vento

e la nostra eco un grido spento nel nulla.19

Mi sollevai di nuovo in piedi: le lacrime mi offuscavano la vista, ma la decisione era presa e la mia voce ferma e secca.

- No: non ti ucciderò, Albus. E non intendo discuterne oltre.

Raccolsi la borsa in cui avevo magicamente stipato tutte le mie cose e gli girai le spalle con un movimento deciso che fece ondeggiare il mantello.

Lui sospirò.

Io fuggii via.

*

Fu una fuga di breve durata, perché avevo un insopprimibile bisogno di rivedere Crystal e di stringerla di nuovo tra le braccia, anche se sapevo bene che quella era proprio l'ultima cosa che avrei dovuto fare.

Un incontro terribile20, in cui ebbi immediatamente la definitiva conferma d'un sospetto che già mi angosciava: dopo quella tremenda notte, in cui avevo violentato Jamie, ero riuscito a punire me stesso per quel barbaro gesto fino al punto di non essere più in grado di avere un'erezione.

Avevo stretto Crystal tra le braccia con indicibile desiderio, l'aveva baciata con passione, ma il mio corpo era rimasto del tutto indifferente.

Un motivo in più, se ancora non ne avessi avuti a sufficienza, per indurla ad allontanarsi da me, a dimenticarmi.

Sfruttai biecamente la sua paura d'amare, mi mostrai sgradevolmente esigente nelle mie aspettative verso di lei e le feci credere di non essere all'altezza del mio amore; infine, insinuai in lei l'amaro sospetto che io fossi uguale ad ogni altro uomo che aveva approfittato di lei e la convinsi ad andarsene lontano da me, per cercare di capire se stessa.

Lei mi guardava in silenzio, mentre nuvole di paura oscuravano di nuovo la luce dei suoi occhi ed ogni mia parola era come un pugnale che mi lacerava il cuore, con lenta profondità, ripetutamente, mentre ero tornato ad indossare la maschera che negava la mia umanità.

_Cuore _

_con sette pugnali_

_ormai è tardi!_

_Vattene per la strada _

_degli ahimé._

_Vattene_

_in nessun posto,_

_Fiore del Mai,_

_nel vento, _

_nel vento. _

_Ah cuore_

_con sette pugnali!__21_

_Le regalai del tempo, preziosa risorsa che in quel momento ero certo di non possedere, sperando ardentemente che la sua paura d'amare, che io avevo così crudelmente ravvivato, riuscisse a sopraffare il delicato sentimento che stava nascendo per me nel suo cuore; contavo sul fatto che il tempo passasse in fretta e la magia violata del Voto Infrangibile venisse presto a riscuotere il suo prezzo fatale._

_Invece, io sono vivo e lei non è mai tornata indietro a cercarmi._

_Ho superato me stesso e, con il mio cuore, sono riuscito ad uccidere anche l'amore che la mia dolce Crystal cominciava a provare per me._

_Era esattamente quello che volevo._

_Perché, allora, cocenti lacrime solcano ancora le mie guance scarne, ora che sono solo l'odiato assassino e traditore di Albus Silente? _

_Perché il mio cuore maledetto, che dovrebbe solo essere morto, ancora non vuole rassegnarsi, anche se sperare nel suo amore ormai non ha più alcun senso?_

*

_Sono ancora qui, raggomitolato nel mio mondo d'incubo__22__, a ripercorrere il lungo cammino degli eventi che, dalla negazione della felicità con Crystal, mi hanno portato in quest'Inferno._

_La notte scende_

_Oh che oppressione_

_Un lungo destino di sangue.__23_

*

Studiai giorno e notte, in ogni istante che Voldemort mi concedeva, lessi e rilessi ogni singola riga degli antichi e preziosi volumi che gli avevo sottratto; provai e riprovai, sempre più preoccupato dalla maledizione dell'anello che, col passare del tempo, era costantemente più difficile tenere confinata nella mano di Albus: ormai dovevo ripetere, ad intervalli sempre più bervi, il complicato sortilegio che la intrappolava, addirittura a distanza di pochi giorni una volta dall'altra e il mio vecchio amico non riusciva più a nascondere il dolore che lo assillava e diventava ogni giorno più debole.

La mia profonda conoscenza della complessa arte delle pozioni mi aveva permesso, già da alcuni giorni, di distillare un pericoloso filtro in grado di contrastare in pieno gli effetti della maledizione, attenuando notevolmente anche il dolore che affliggeva Albus.

Uno degli ingredienti insostituibili, però, era un veleno che, nonostante qualsiasi antidoto, si accumulava gradualmente nell'organismo e, nel giro di un paio di mesi al massimo, avrebbe superato la soglia di tolleranza di Albus, portandolo ugualmente alla morte.

Cominciai a somministragli la pozione, monitorando attentamente il veleno che il suo sangue assorbiva e trasferiva poi nel suo organismo; intanto, continuavo a trascorrere le mie notti chino sul fuoco del calderone, in quella lunga estate, tentando ogni possibile nuova combinazione, ma senza alcun successo.

Ogni volta che gli portavo il filtro, leggermente modificato e migliorato, mi ringraziava, ma subito dopo scrollava la testa e mi incitava a riposarmi, indicando le occhiaie che si allargavano sul mio volto, sempre più pallido e smagrito.

Continuava a preoccuparsi per me, più di quanto non facesse per se stesso.

Alla fine, quando ormai disperavo dal trovare la soluzione, ebbi un'illuminazione.24

Ricordai un vecchio sortilegio oscuro, di cui mi aveva fatto cenno Voldemort diversi anni prima: uno dei tanti che doveva aver analizzato nella sua incessante ricerca dell'immortalità. Nella versione originale permetteva un travaso di vita da un soggetto ad un altro, allungando quella di una persona tramite il risucchio diretto di quella dell'altra.

Cosa sarebbe accaduto se avessi applicato quel sortilegio alla mia pozione, aggiungendole un ultimo ingrediente che potesse essere considerato quale necessario tributo sottratto ad un'altra vita?

Il veleno contenuto nella pozione infettava il sangue di Albus e poi si accumulava nel suo organismo: ma il sangue volontariamente donato da un'altra persona avrebbe potuto, catalizzato dall'oscuro sortilegio, sostituirsi di volta in volta a quello di Albus, purificandolo?

Non mi restava che provare.

Slacciai velocemente i bottoni della giacca per togliermela e la buttai sulla poltrona, quindi aprii quelli del polsino della camicia ed arrotolai la manica fino al gomito. Afferrai un piccolo coltello dalla lama ben affilata e, con mano ferma, premetti con la punta alla ricerca della posizione esatta sulla vena del polso.

Per un istante la lama brillò sulla pelle pallida, riflettendo il rosso del fuoco del camino e lo sguardo nero e determinato dei miei occhi; quindi praticai con sicurezza un'incisione profonda sul polso sinistro, appena sotto il marchio della mia schiavitù.

La lama affondò ed Il sangue stillò, mentre stringevo i denti e rivolgevo il braccio verso il basso, lasciando il coltello per prendere una provetta graduata: avrei dovuto fare alcuni esperimenti per individuare l'esatta quantità occorrente.

Un lungo rivolo, intenso rubino disciolto, fluì caldo sulla pelle, scivolò lungo l'anulare fino a raggiungerne la punta: pesanti e gonfie gocce di doloroso amore si raccolsero nella fiala.

Per un lungo istante, quasi ipnotizzato dal mio stesso sangue, desiderai di poter morire così, lentamente, dissanguato, affinché non vi fosse più nessun'altra alba di disperazione senza la mia Crystal.25

Mi riscossi solo quando la provetta fu colma del mio tiepido fluido vitale: purtroppo, in quel momento la mia morte era solo un miraggio agognato che, come tutti gli altri, non poteva avverarsi ma, a differenza d'ogni altra mia precedente ed ormai svanita illusione, sarebbe finalmente venuto il giorno in cui l'unico sogno che m'era rimasto avrebbe infine trovato la sua realizzazione.

Rimarginai la ferita con un colpo di bacchetta e cominciai a versare il sangue, goccia a goccia.

Non appena a contatto con la pozione, che era verde scuro, si udì un crepitio: rimestai accuratamente il liquido, mentre la superficie prendeva a scintillare intensamente ed il colore virava verso un macabro ed intenso rosso.

Alzai la bacchetta e cominciai a mormorare l'oscura formula dell'antico sortilegio: il liquido nel piccolo calderone prese a ribollire con forza, quasi volesse uscirne; poi si placò di colpo, mentre la superficie sembrò ricoprirsi di fiamme, come se l'inferno ne fosse improvvisamente emerso, con il suo soffio rovente. Ritrassi velocemente il viso, riuscendo a sottrarmi solo in parte alla vampata di vapore ardente: gli occhi mi lacrimavano e la guancia destra pulsava dolorosamente. Presi mentalmente nota di quella particolare reazione, onde evitarne le negative conseguenze le volte successive.

Le fiamme scomparvero dopo una frazione di secondo, il liquido si calmò ed assunse una tonalità marrone bruciato: la nuova pozione era pronta e conteneva una piccola frazione della mia vita, che intendevo offrire ad Albus, per salvare la sua.

Solo allora mi resi conto di quanta potenza magica era stata necessaria per operare quell'incantesimo infernale: ero stanchissimo e mi sentivo svuotato da ogni energia.

Il polso bruciava ancora intensamente nel punto in cui l'avevo profondamente inciso con la lama. Con gli occhi ancora offuscati dalle lacrime appurai che non si notava più alcun segno del taglio: avevo fatto un buon lavoro.

Appena più sopra, invece, il marchio spiccava nero sulla pelle pallida del mio avambraccio.

Avrei voluto squarciare l'emblema dei miei errori ed inondare con il sangue la pozione, ma sarebbe stato del tutto inutile: il sangue doveva essere aggiunto fresco, nella giusta quantità, appena prima di compiere il sortilegio di travaso della linfa vitale.

Quella pozione non poteva essere preparata in anticipo e poi conservata: la magia oscura, com'era ovvio, imponeva che la vittima predestinata, la cui vita veniva utilizzata in quello scambio diabolico, fosse viva in quell'esatto istante, per esserne privata ad altrui vantaggio.

Se quella pozione avesse funzionato, mi sarei trovato davanti ad un ulteriore problema da risolvere: ma ci avrei pensato più avanti.

*

Il mattino dopo sperimentai il nuovo ritrovato su Albus e, una volta verificato che il suo sangue non avesse accumulato nuovo veleno nei suoi organi vitali, finalmente mi permisi un lieve sorriso di soddisfazione.

Ce l'avevo fatta.

La pozione, con l'aggiunta del mio sangue e del sortilegio, funzionava perfettamente: questo implicava, però, che io dovessi rimanere vivo, sia per preparare la pozione sia, soprattutto, per utilizzare il mio sangue sul momento, nonché per praticare il necessario incantesimo oscuro, ammesso mai di riuscire a convincere Albus ad accettare quell'infernale scambio di vite e di sangue.

Se lo conoscevo abbastanza, ed io lo conoscevo molto bene, ero certo che non avrebbe mai acconsentito: quindi, tanto per cominciare, Albus non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere tutta la verità.

Saremmo semplicemente stati pari, considerato tutte le informazioni che lui mi rivelava solo parzialmente.

Ad ogni modo, questo non era certo un problema: nessuno sapeva mentire meglio di me e Silente non aveva mai neppure provato a frugare nella mia mente.

Ma, se io dovevo restare vivo, occorreva invece trovare un modo per aggirare l'incantesimo del Voto Infrangibile.

Era difficile, ma non impossibile: se avevo trovato, da solo, il modo per debellare la maledizione dell'anello, con Silente avrei trovato il modo anche per aggirare il Voto.

Ero certo che, in questo specifico caso, Albus non si sarebbe sottratto al suo compito: era della mia vita che si trattava, ora.

E questa volta sapevo che gli importava, eccome!

A me, invece, premeva solo nella misura in cui era necessario che io rimanessi vivo per permettere a lui di continuare a vivere.

Avrei continuato a distillare la sua vita, rinunciando a goccia a goccia alla mia, con l'amara constatazione che, in fondo, quella era l'ultima possibilità per riscattarmi, prima della fine, prima di poter implorare per la mia morte.26

Ormai avevo perduto l'amore della mia Crystal e, con lei, se n'era andata ogni mia ragione di vita.

*

_Eppure, dopo più di un anno, ancora il suo nome vive sulle mie labbra, amare d'infinta tristezza, ed il suo dolce suono si perde nel nulla nero che mi circonda, in questa notte che non avrà mai mattino._

_T'ho perduta. Non t'ho avuta. L'ora _

_è soave per il mio dolore._

_Lascia che l'essere mio memore_

_senta l'amore,_

_ancor che amare sia un'ansia,_

_una ricordanza falsa e vana,_

_e la notte di questo vago anelito_

_non abbia mattino.__27_

Un anno di ricordi

La Sala Grande è tutta uno sfavillio di fluttuanti candele, che si riflette nell'oro delle stoviglie con cui la tavola è riccamente imbandita per il banchetto d'inizio anno scolastico.

Il mio stomaco è rigidamente chiuso e so che non riuscirò a trangugiare assolutamente nulla: pochi giorni fa Silente mi ha comunicato di aver deciso di assegnarmi finalmente la cattedra di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, che per tanti anni ho lungamente desiderato, ma che mi aveva sempre ostinatamente negato, senza che riuscissi mai a comprenderne il motivo.

Fino al giorno in cui mi confidò del sortilegio di Voldemort, giusto l'anno in cui assegnò la cattedra proprio a Lupin. Doveva aver capito che non sarei stato in grado di sopportare quell'affronto e così si era deciso a dirmelo.

Ed ora, l'affida a me: non è ancora del tutto sicuro che la mia pozione possa funzionare per sempre o, forse, sospetta che gli nasconda qualche cosa, come in effetti, è. Ed il Voto Infrangibile pende sempre, inesorabile, sulla mia testa.

Ad ogni modo, Albus ha deciso di rischiare il tutto per tutto: Potter e i suoi amici hanno un assoluto bisogno che qualcuno gli insegni a difendersi efficacemente.

Ne abbiamo discusso a lungo ed entrambi siamo disposti a sfidare la Maledizione della Cattedra: in fin dei conti, _se_ tutto va bene, cioè _se_ la mia pozione stregata funziona e _se_ riusciamo ad aggirare il Voto, salvando anche l'anima di Draco, una volta superata anche l'ultima, piccola e trascurabile seccatura, che ovviamente consiste nell'ira furibonda che coglierà l'Oscuro Signore al fallimento del suo piano - e che certo lo indurrà a prendersela con me come mai ha fatto prima d'ora -, _se_ sopravvivo, potrei sempre tornare a Hogwarts ad insegnare Pozioni!

No, ad Albus non è piaciuto molto questo mio sarcastico accenno alle consistenti difficoltà insite nel suo piano. Del resto, non ha certo l'abitudine di modificare i suoi piani solo perché io non concordo con lui!

Mi sono sempre chiesto se anche Lupin sapesse e, se del caso, come ha affrontato l'anno scolastico con quella consapevolezza: curioso, alla fine sono stato proprio io, insieme alla luna piena, a dare una mano alla Maledizione.

Sarò ancora io, con un mio atto, o con la mancanza dello stesso, a far avverare ancora una volta la maledizione?

La cattedra di Difesa, così a lungo agognata, ora è diventata ambito premio e temuta condanna insieme!

Scrollo la testa, mentre mi accorgo che sto di nuovo stirando le labbra nel mio solito odioso sorrisetto, sgradevole e sarcastico per chi lo osserva da fuori, ma tristemente amaro per me.

Vorrei mostrare un'aria di trionfo davanti agli studenti, quando Silente comunica il mio nome quale nuovo Professore di Difesa; invece, riesco a malapena a sollevare una mano per ringraziare il boato di applausi dei miei Serpeverde.

Per un istante incrocio lo sguardo di Potter: è sbigottito per la notizia e non ho certo bisogno di entrargli nella mente per comprendere i suoi pensieri. Glielo leggo chiaramente in faccia che è sconsolatamente convinto che io abbia alfine raggiunto la mia agognata meta.

Scommetto che riesce perfino a vedere un trionfo, che ovviamente non c'è per niente, dipinto sui miei lineamenti tirati.

E, forse, se come altri crede alla voce del malocchio sulla cattedra, presto si consolerà con i suoi amici, augurandomi una terribile morte.

Ecco, ora si volta con furia verso Weasley: ho proprio indovinato. Però, la Granger li redarguisce severamente: l'ennesima dimostrazione che il sangue dei Babbani, a noi maghi, fa solo bene.

Ma anche tu hai indovinato, Potter, e la Maledizione di quella cattedra pende ormai come una spada di Damocle sulla mia testa ed in palio c'è proprio la mia vita.

Quanto è atroce la morte che mi hai augurato, Potter?

Porre fine al libro dei miei giorni,

questo chiedi ignaro delle parole

che non sai leggere sul mio sacrificio.

Il discepolo si ribellò al maestro

screziandone di odio la nera ombra,

balenare e scomparire di segreti mai svelati.28

Tutti, nella Sala, hanno finalmente realizzato a pieno il significato delle parole del Preside ed un brusio di commenti incrociati è esploso fra i tavoli: solo Albus sembra ignaro di tutto.

E la sua mano, questa sera, mi sembra sempre più nera e bruciata.

*

Non posso crederci.

Il mio volume di Pozioni Avanzate, il libro del Principe Mezzosangue che credevo per sempre perduto.

Nelle mani di Silente.

Un brivido mi sale lungo la schiena.

Il vecchio libro di mia madre, sul quale avevo annotato tutti i miglioramenti procedurali per le pozioni e gli incantesimi che avevo inventato da ragazzo.

Una parte molto importante della mia giovinezza è richiusa tra quelle fragili pagine fittamente scritte.

C'è anche una grande amicizia, lì dentro, e la sua drastica conclusione.

Uno dei miei tanti errori.

Forse anche un destino completamente diverso, senza quell'errore.

Te lo rigiri tra le mani, con finta noncuranza, attendendo la mia reazione.

Come il solito, con te è inutile tentare di fingere: mi conosci troppo bene per non aver notato quella minima incrinatura nella mia maschera di gelida impassibilità.

Ma non voglio dartela vinta, non subito, per lo meno: non sarò io il primo a parlare.

Con calma mi accomodo sull'accogliente sedia davanti alla scrivania, sistemo il mantello e mi rilasso, attendendo, il mio viso di nuovo totalmente imperscrutabile.

Mi tendi il libro: controllo l'impulso di allungare la mano verso un così importante pezzo del mio passato e faccio solo un secco cenno di diniego.

Non ti darò neppure questa soddisfazione: prima voglio sapere com'è finito nelle tue mani.

Lo apri e sfogli alcune pagine, mormorando il nome di alcuni ingredienti da una lista.

- Che calligrafia minuta e spigolosa: non credi che assomigli alla tua?

Ti guardo con studiata indifferenza. Smettila di fingere e veniamo al sodo, Albus: cosa vuoi da me, questa volta?

- _Le… vi… corpus_… - compiti fintamente insicuro. - … incantesimo non verbale.

Mi guardi ancora, provocatorio, e sorridi.

Rimango immobile, gli occhi come uno specchio nero che riflette il tuo sguardo azzurro.

- Sai di chi è questo libro, vero, Severus?

La tua non è una domanda che richiede risposta.

Ed io non intendo aprire bocca.

- Me lo ha dato Lily, pochi giorni prima di morire: era molto dispiaciuta di essere stata la causa della sua sottrazione e voleva restituirtelo.

Stringo le labbra e resto rigidamente ancorato alla protezione del mio silenzio.

- Ti era molto grata per quello che stavi facendo per salvarli.

Già, lei non sapeva che ero io la causa del pericolo mortale in cui si trovava la sua famiglia.

Fisso in profondità i tuoi occhi limpidi: tu non sei uso a raccontare tutta la verità, Albus. Mai.

Lily.

La mia amica Lily.

La migliore amica, fino a quel giorno, dopo gli esami di G.U.F.O.

- Lei ti voleva bene, Severus.

Deglutisco. Ho la gola secca.

Anche io gliene volevo, molto.

- Se tu non avessi intrapreso quella strada…

M'irrigidisco e ti fulmino con gli occhi, ma non t'interrompi.

- … tutto avrebbe potuto essere diverso. Lo sai, vero?

Ho un opprimente nodo alla gola.

Chiudo gli occhi, mentre un passato che avevo creduto di poter dimenticare, mi assale senza pietà con un susseguirsi d'immagini assolate.

_Tu pensoso in disparte il tutto miri;_

_non compagni, non voli,_

_non ti cal d'allegria, schivi gli spassi__29_

Un bambino malvestito abbandonato a se stesso, sempre solo in un parco giochi deserto, dominato dal fumo nero e appiccicoso della ciminiera.

_Io solitario in questa_

_rimota parte della campagna uscendo,_

_ogni diletto e gioco_

_indugio in altro tempo __30_

Altalene che dondolano cigolando e la magia di un mondo diverso che nasceva nei suoi limpidi occhi verdi; invidiose ripicche fraterne, il Cappello che ci divideva, scherzi maligni e, su tutto, la grande amicizia con Lily, che persisteva nonostante i rispettivi gruppi di amici si odiassero, rinsaldata da quelle lunghe estati condivise, io e lei, sempre insieme, da soli, da quando non avevamo neppure dieci anni.

Lily, l'unica cosa bella che ricordo della mia solitaria e trascurata infanzia.

Lily, unica compagna che un tempo sapeva consolare la mia solitudine.

Lily, che sperimentava con me nuovi modi di distillare pozioni, e poi gioiva degli elogi che Lumacorno elargiva ai suoi sorrisi.

Lily, che mi guardava impaurita, mentre le mostravo gli incantesimi che avevo inventato.

Lily, una bambina che diventava donna e continuava a ripetermi che stavo sbagliando.

Lily, un'amicizia che sarebbe potuta diventare amore, se solo ne avessi avuto il coraggio.

Lily, mi avresti veramente amato se non mi fossi avventurato su quella strada senza uscita?

Perché Lily, perché mi hai fatto del male anche tu? Perché mi hai tradito?

Eravamo amici, i migliori amici, ma ora so con certezza che sei stata tu a dar loro il mio libro, come sei stata sempre tu a rivelare i miei incantesimi, anche quelli non verbali, quelli che loro non avrebbero mai potuto carpirmi.

E' per questo che quel giorno sei intervenuta in mia difesa, mentre dondolavo umiliato appeso al _Levicorpus_ di James, il _mio _incantesimo che proprio tu gli avevi svelato?

Era solo perché ti sentivi in colpa?

Solo tu potevi averglielo detto, solo tu conoscevi la formula che io non avevo mai pronunciato ad alta voce.

Così, l'ira furiosa dell'umiliazione, del tradimento e della gelosia mi ha strappato di bocca quella parola, imperdonabile insulto per un'amica che mi era sempre stata vicina.

Ti ho chiesto scusa mille volte, ma avevi ragione tu, Lily: quella parola ormai era abituale sulle mie labbra anche se, sei anni prima, quando nella tua ingenuità mi avevi chiesto se essere figli di Babbani faceva differenza, ti avevo risposto che no, non c'era alcuna differenza.

Ho continuato a pensarlo, dentro di me, Lily, anche mentre correvo su quella pericolosa china e poi sprofondavo nel baratro: avevo visto le tue magie di bimba ed eri brava Lily, brava proprio come lo ero io, anche se i tuoi genitori erano solo Babbani.

Dentro di me ho sempre saputo qual era la verità, Lily, come lo so perfettamente ora.

Anche in me scorre quel tuo stesso sangue Babbano.

So che non puoi perdonami, anche per tutto l'altro male che ti ho fatto: so che è per questo che, attraverso tuo figlio, ora i tuoi occhi mi guardano solo con odio.

E' quello che mi merito, la giusta punizione per le mie colpe, Lily, ma quell'odio è tremendo da sopportare, ogni giorno, da quegli occhi che un tempo s'immergevano con fiducia nell'oscurità dei miei e mi sorridevano incoraggianti.

Pesanti lacrime solcano silenziose le mie guance, mentre chino il capo e cerco di ricacciare in fondo al cuore questi ricordi che, da tanto tempo, sono ormai solo amari rimorsi per una cara amica morta a causa mia.

Se non avessi intrapreso quella strada maledetta, Lily sarebbe viva, tutta la mia vita sarebbe stata diversa ed ora Crystal sarebbe tra le mie braccia.

Però, quella strada io l'ho volontariamente imboccata e le mie stupide lacrime ora sono totalmente inutili.

Ma non le rinnego, né le asciugo: restano sul mio volto pallido a testimoniare la mia intima sofferenza.

Le strade ci dividono in mondi contrapposti

e avvolto nella bufera della mia solitudine,

guardo fisso una realtà chiara e offuscata.

Dei miei orizzonti io conosco il profilo,

ma ignoro quanto male mi avvolgerà

oltre le aride lacrime e i sentieri desolati.

Lontana nel cielo, brilla ancora

la stella che si forgia nel mio destino.

Non sarò più quel cielo che t'avvolge.31

Sollevo il viso: mi guardi in silenzio ed aspetti che concluda l'interminabile flusso dei miei pensieri.

Le mie lacrime brillano riflesse nei tuoi occhiali a mezzaluna.

Allungo di scatto il braccio e quasi ti strappo il libro dalle mani:

- Perché non me lo hai mai reso subito, allora, se sapevi che era mio? – ti assalgo rudemente.

Non ti scomponi, non lo fai mai: aspetti sempre con pazienza che la mia ira si plachi.

Ora, però, sei tu che rimani in silenzio ed io, ormai, ho ceduto.

Rimetto il libro sulla scrivania, senza aprirlo, senza degnarlo neppure di uno sguardo, anche se vorrei invece accarezzarne delicatamente ogni pagina: lì dentro ci sono io, l'orgoglioso Principe Mezzosangue, e la mia strabiliante e potente magia.

C'è l'amore deluso e rifiutato per mio padre, ci sono la mia paura ed il mio coraggio, il mio rimpianto di bimbo per carezze mai avute: c'è il suo sangue Babbano che mi circola nelle vene, ugualmente rosso come quello dei maghi.

- Cosa vuoi da me, questa volta, Albus? – chiedo, in un accorato sussurro.

Mi sorridi di nuovo: significa che le cose si mettono male.

Avanti, sono pronto, parla.

- Harry Potter.

Fai una pausa ad effetto, attendendo la mia reazione.

Sospiro stancamente: sempre lui!

- Era convinto di non poter tentare il MAGO in Pozioni, perché non ha avuto un Eccezionale.

Con un secco cenno della mano ti faccio capire di saltare i preamboli.

- Minerva mi ha detto…

Ti interrompo e rincaro a parole:

- Lo so. Vieni al sodo, Albus.

Facciamola finita alla svelta, ho capito alla perfezione dove vuoi arrivare.

Il mio sguardo si posa tristemente sul vecchio libro, appena ritrovato e di nuovo già perduto.

- Il ragazzo ha bisogno di un _piccolo_ aiuto in Pozioni. Tu hai sempre detto…

Fulmini neri saettano dai miei occhi. Per Merlino, Albus, devo essermi sempre spiegato molto male: a Potter serve un _enorme_ aiuto in Pozioni e dubito che il Principe Mezzosangue possa essere sufficiente.

- Ci sono molti incantesimi interessanti. Gli saranno utili.

Sospiro di nuovo, ormai rassegnato.

- Questo libro gli serve, Severus. – affermi con sicurezza.

Il mio libro, il libro del Principe Mezzosangue, in mano a Harry Potter!

- Harry lo apprezzerà, Severus, enormemente, fidati di me.

Mi fido di te, lo sai benissimo che mi fido.

- Il ragazzo non dovrà **mai** sapere che è mio. – minaccio con durezza.

- Oh… su questo siamo del tutto d'accordo, non temere. – mi sorridi malizioso. - Se sapesse che è tuo non potrebbe più essergli d'alcuna utilità.

Già, dannatamente ovvio.

Mi alzo di scatto, un ultimo sguardo al mio libro, poi solo il mantello nero che ondeggia dietro di me, mentre esco veloce dalla porta.

*

Le Arti Oscure.

_Difesa _contro le Arti Oscure.

E' la Difesa che io voglio insegnare.

Sento i loro occhi puntati su di me, mentre cammino per la classe, con il mantello che fluttua piano alle mie spalle, cercando le parole migliori per far comprendere bene quanto pericolo è insito in quelle arti.

Non solo per i temibili sortilegi, sempre mutevoli, che quelle arti sanno creare, bensì per il dominio che possono avere sulla mente e sull'anima.

Sono solo ragazzi, proprio come lo ero io, e molti di loro sono ambiziosi ed attratti dal potere: i miei Serpeverde sono quelli più a rischio e tu, in particolare, Draco, che sfuggi al controllo dei miei penetranti occhi.

Invece tu, Potter, che mi stai guardando con strafottente odio apertamente dipinto sul viso, tu sembri non subire per niente il fascino maledetto di queste arti: vorrei poter affermare che è solo il sangue di Lily a proteggerti, ma, in questo caso, devo ammettere che anche quello di tuo padre ti è di potente esempio.

Sento la mia voce, bassa e suadente, che descrive il fascino ed il pericolo, inscindibilmente uniti, che attraggono e distruggono, anime e corpi. Una lotta impari, dalla vittoria che sembra impossibile, contro un ineluttabile e sempre cangiante Male, che ogni volta si ripresenta in nuove vesti, sempre più forte e spaventevole.

Ancora mi guardi, Potter, e non sai quanto ti stai sbagliando nel giudicarmi.

No, è ormai passato il tempo lontano in cui il fascino perverso di queste Arti Oscure mi avvelenava l'anima e si preparava a rovinare la mia vita.

Ho capito i miei errori, più a fondo di quanto chiunque possa credere, e per quella fatale attrazione di un tempo ho amaramente pagato il prezzo, fino in fondo, più e più volte, perdendo o dovendo rinunciare a tutto ciò che amavo.

_Allora gli occhi annego, non usi a lacrimare,_

_per preziosi amici nascosti nella notte sterminata della morte_

_e lamento la perdita di molte svanite illusioni._

_Allora mi affliggo di passate afflizioni_

_e desolato di dolore in dolore ridico_

_il triste conto di già lamentati lamenti,_

_che nuovamente pago, come se già non li avessi pagati.__32_

Ma voglio, devo evitare, che altri cadano in quella diabolica trappola: non posso permettere che altre anime si perdano nell'oscurità.

Non è la _Cruciatus_ che vi mostro in questo quadro, il vero pericolo, per quanto atrocemente straziante per il corpo possa esserlo quella dell'Oscuro Signore, ed io questo lo so molto bene.

No, non è il corpo ad essere in pericolo, ma l'anima, ed io ne sono il patetico esempio: cammino leggero tra voi, ma la mia anima è ormai perduta, al punto che il mio unico amico non si è fatto scrupolo di chiedermi di ucciderlo.

*

- Severus, per caso ricordi le parole di Narcissa quando hai contratto il Voto Infrangibile, per la parte che riguarda la mia morte?

Non ho mai capito come fai a parlare con questa distaccata leggerezza della tua morte; non mi stai neppure guardando e tutta la tua attenzione sembra concentrata sul liquido ambrato del Firewhisky invecchiato che fai oscillare lentamente nel piccolo bicchiere di cristallo.

Se ricordo le parole, _per caso_?

Come se potessi mai dimenticarle!

- Le parole precise, Severus. E' importante.

Finalmente ti giri a guardarmi e sei terribilmente serio.

Una scintilla di speranza anima i miei occhi neri, ormai definitivamente sollevati dall'ennesimo librone d'incantesimi che ancora esamino, cercando il modo per aggirare quel maledetto Voto.

_- E se dovesse rendersi necessario… se Draco dovesse fallire… - _la mia voce trema, mentre ripeto le esatte parole di Narcissa, così com'è tremata la mia mano quella sera, _- vuoi tu portare a compimento l'impresa che l'Oscuro Signore ha ordinato a Draco di eseguire? _

Mi sorridi soddisfatto, mentre nelle mie orecchie echeggia ancora, agghiacciante, quel mio _"Lo voglio.". _Mi sembra che il feroce serpente di fuoco dell'incantesimo di nuovo incateni la mia volontà al più abietto assassinio.

Stringo i denti e sospiro: la tua mano mi sembra lievemente migliorata.

- Quindi, il Voto che hai contratto con Narcissa prevede il tuo intervento come _necessario_ solo se Draco fallisce. – precisi, sottolineando bene le parole, - Non se Draco _non_ riesce ad uccidermi, ma solo se _fallisce._

Guardo con intensità la scintilla di malizia nei tuoi sereni occhi azzurri; intanto tu levi il bicchiere verso di me e poi lo tracanni d'un sol colpo.

Mi rendo improvvisamente conto che, se a prima vista sembra la stessa cosa, approfondendo l'esame probabilmente non è per nulla così.

- La noti anche tu, vero Severus, la sottile ma essenziale differenza?

- Intendi dire che l'importante sta nel giudicare _**se**_Draco fallisce il suo compito? E che il fatto di non riuscire ad ucciderti entro l'anno _**non**_è già, di per sé, un fallimento?

Accogli le mie parole con cenni d'assenso del capo così vigorosi che gli occhiali ti scivolano sul naso.

- Ma indubbiamente si tratta di un fallimento, se giudicato con gli occhi dell'Oscuro Signore. – ribatto puntiglioso.

- Certamente Severus. Ma a favore di quale persona è stato contratto il Voto? Non certo a favore di Lord Voldemort, bensì del giovane Malfoy: quindi è dal suo personale punto di vista che occorre verificare se non riuscire ad uccidermi è da considerarsi o meno un fallimento.

Sì, Albus, ora mi è tutto perfettamente chiaro e la mia ammirazione per te è ancora cresciuta, e non lo avrei proprio creduto possibile, ormai, dato l'elevato livello già raggiunto.

E' vero che Draco mi sfugge e non riesco ad influenzarlo in alcun modo, ma è altrettanto evidente che, con il passare del tempo, si è perfettamente reso conto della gravità dell'azione che gli è stata richiesta: non è certo un mistero, per me, che si rifugi spesso a piangere nel bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta.

Sono sempre più sicuro che Draco non solo non è in grado di uccidere Silente, ma che neppure vuole compiere quell'azione, anche se è via via più terrorizzato dalle minacce che l'Oscuro continua a rivolgere alla salvezza della sua famiglia.

Fobia,

mi soffochi di aspre nubi

che promettono tempesta su di noi

e il dilaniarsi sanguinoso dell'innocenza.

Lascia almeno che il sole si difenda

finché non sia spento l'ultimo anelito

di purezza.33

Sei tu a tradurre in parole pacate i miei irruenti pensieri:

- Anche tu conosci bene Draco e sai che, nel profondo, la sua anima è ancora integra e pura. Sono certo che quell'atto efferato gli ripugna in modo atroce. – affermi con decisione. - Se riusciamo a convincerlo che sono in grado di proteggere lui e la sua famiglia, il ragazzo sarà immensamente felice di rinunciare al suo tremendo compito.

- Quindi sei convinto che se Draco decide, volontariamente, di non sporcarsi le mani di sangue e di conservare integra la propria anima, - per un istante m'interrompo, ricordando con amarezza che io, a suo tempo, non ne sono stato capace, - se si rifiuta di portare a termine quel compito orrendo, questa sua coraggiosa scelta **non** può più essere letta come un suo fallimento?

- Ne sono assolutamente convinto. – mi sorridi con tutta la tua serenità finalmente ritrovata. - E se così stanno le cose, non sarà per nulla necessario un tuo cruento intervento risolutivo, Severus, ed il Voto potrà essere aggirato.

Non mi sembra neppure vero.

Traggo un lungo e profondo respiro: per la prima volta dopo mesi, mi sembra che l'aria fluisca di nuovo liberamente nei miei polmoni.

La speranza mi sorride dai chiari occhi azzurri di Albus.

- Aiuterò Draco a prendere quella decisione: lo devo a te, Severus, che tanti anni fa, abbandonato solo a te stesso, non sei riuscito a compiere la scelta giusta quando ti sei trovato davanti al bivio tra il bene ed il male.

Mi guardi contrito, come se fosse anche colpa tua l'orrore che c'è nella mia vita.

Mi mordo le labbra, turbato, chiedendomi se quell'aiuto che non ho avuto avrebbe potuto fare la differenza.

Se sarei stato capace di lasciarmi aiutare.

- Allora sono rimasto a guardare, in silenzio, mentre ti rovinavi la vita, scegliendo le tenebre e abbandonando la luce. – sospiri piano, sprofondando nell'ombra cupa dei miei occhi. – Ma non ripeterò lo stesso errore con il giovane Malfoy, a nessun costo gli permetterò di sbagliare: non rimarrò ancora ad osservare da lontano un'anima cadere nel baratro. La tua già mi pesa a sufficienza.

Ora sei tu che stringi i denti e deglutisci responsabilità che non ritengo siano tue. Ma sei un uomo forte, tu, e non ti arrendi mai.

- Promettimelo, Severus! – esclami con veemenza. – Se qualcosa andasse storto ed io morissi, promettimi che ti occuperai di Draco e che farai di tutto per mantenere integra la sua anima!

Annuisco con gravità.

Poi chiudo gli occhi ed abbasso il capo: non c'era bisogno di chiedermelo, lo sai bene, Albus.

Sono pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa, ma non solo per Draco, per chiunque come lui, come me un tempo, si trova sull'orlo del baratro. Gli tenderò la mano, a qualsiasi costo.

Tiro un lungo sospiro e torno alle necessità del presente.

- Dobbiamo stare molto attenti a non mettere in allarme l'Oscuro Signore: Draco se la cava discretamente con l'Occlumanzia ma, a differenza di me, non è certo in grado di servirsene per proteggere ed alterare i propri pensieri fino al punto di mentirgli.

- Certamente, Severus. L'incolumità di Draco è il nostro primo obiettivo. – asserisci quieto. – Ma sono fiducioso di poter convincere il giovane Malfoy, fosse pure all'ultimo momento, in modo da non metterlo in pericolo con Voldemort.

Ed io, a mia volta, ho piena fiducia nella tua capacità di convincimento, Albus, per averla direttamente provata sulla mia pelle.

Così, alla fine, siamo ragionevolmente sicuri che il metodo per aggirare la vincolante magia del Voto Infrangibile esiste: il difficile è applicarlo, visto il modo con cui Draco continua a sfuggirmi, occludendomi la mente.

Non sono ancora riuscito a scoprire nulla dei suoi piani, né a recuperarne la fiducia, prima incrinata dall'arresto di suo padre, dato che m'incolpa di aver usurpato i suoi privilegi, e poi dall'intervento di Bellatrix, che continua a bollarmi come traditore e lo aizza contro di me.

Il metodo, tutto sommato, è piuttosto semplice, anche se sapremo con certezza se funziona solo dopo averci provato: del resto, è la mia vita che è in gioco e, considerato che non ho nessuna intenzione di ammazzare Albus, sono più che disposto a correre il rischio di morire.

La fine di ogni speranza

_Per alcune settimane riuscii così ad essere un po' più sollevato ed una vaga speranza tentò a fatica di rinascere nel mio cuore: non avrei dovuto uccidere Albus e, forse, potevo ugualmente continuare a vivere, se Draco avesse volontariamente rinunciato al suo compito._

_Circa in quello stesso periodo, Crystal, che dopo la nostra separazione si era recata in Africa, tornò in Inghilterra. _

_Accadde durante le vacanze di Natale, mentre ero a Spinner's End sotto l'assidua sorveglianza del viscido topo. _

_Non avevo alcuna possibilità di muovermi liberamente ed il ricordo di quei giorni, in cui Crystal era così vicina, eppure irraggiungibile, ancora oggi mi tormenta._

*

Nella mia mente c'è solo un tarlo insistente che continua a ripetermi questo scoraggiante ritornello: sei tornata dall'Africa, sei andata da Silente, ma non sei venuta a cercarmi.

Mi aggiro per questa casa che odio, come un drago cui hanno tagliato le ali; prendo un libro da uno scaffale e lo sfoglio senza neppure leggere una parola: lo chiudo di scatto e ne prendo un altro, che non subisce migliore sorte.

Ho ucciso il tuo amore per me: sono riuscito a fare anche questo.

Eppure, nel profondo del mio cuore, l'illusione ancora non vuole morire.

Cerco di confortarmi, raccontandomi che non sai dove abito, quindi non puoi raggiungermi.

Ma Silente conosce bene questo indirizzo: non te lo ha rivelato? Non gli hai chiesto nulla di me?

I giorni si trascinano cupi e lenti, ognuno uguale al precedente. Spio la via semideserta da dietro le tende, nella negata speranza di scorgere un miraggio: ci sono solo leggeri fiocchi di neve che volteggiano tristi nell'aria e nessuno suona alla mia porta.

Con la ripresa delle lezioni, torno a Hogwarts, ma tu non sei più qua.

Non voglio chiedere nulla a Silente, devo mostrarmi del tutto indifferente.

Eppure, dopo soli pochi giorni dal mio ritorno, mi ritrovo nel suo studio ad implorarlo di dirmi dove si trova la mia Crystal.

La mia Crystal che, forse, non è più mia.

E' un colpo durissimo sapere che ti trovi a Grimmauld Place, dove i diversi membri dell'Ordine ti fanno a turno da istruttori e che uno in particolare, fra gli altri, è responsabile della tua istruzione magica.

Remus Lupin.

Non ho il coraggio di chiedere nulla e Silente mi racconta solo che tu volevi, prima d'ogni altra cosa, colmare completamente il ritardo nell'istruzione magica; così, invece di tornare a scuola, dove ci sarebbe stata maggiore dispersione di tempi, Albus ti ha preparato un dettagliato piano di studi e ti ha affidato alle assidue cure del Mannaro, che sovrintenderà a tutto, come l'anno scorso facevo io.

Lo scopro proprio oggi, quando mancano solo tre giorni alla luna piena.

Non fiato nemmeno, replicare sarebbe solo tempo perso con Albus, e mi precipito nel mio sotterraneo per distillare la Pozione Antilupo: quel vecchio sconsiderato ti ha lasciato tra le braccia di un incosciente che tre anni fa è anche riuscito a dimenticarsi di prendere la pozione che io gli preparavo.

Non c'è proprio da stare allegri!

Ecco, la pozione è pronta: la tentazione di consegnarla personalmente è enorme.

Per controllare che Lupin la beva, afferma sprezzante la mia mente; per rivedere Crystal, sussurra appassionato il mio cuore.

Richiamo tutta la determinazione che mi ha sempre sorretto in questi lunghi anni e riesco a resistere alla pericolosa tentazione: consegno quindi la pozione a Silente, accompagnandola con tutte le mie raccomandazioni.

Sono stato io ad allontanare Crystal da me e so che è stata la decisione giusta: ora non devo rovinare tutto, solo perché ho una minima speranza di sopravvivere, le farei solo del male ed è l'ultima cosa che voglio.

*

Il mio cuore, però, sembra pensarla molto diversamente dalla mia mente ed il ricordo dei tuoi baci, mia adorata Crystal, diviene un delizioso tormento: sento ancora le tue calde labbra sfiorarmi e ardo d'un impotente e doloroso desiderio.

_Le tue labbra m'hanno sfiorato_

_e mi hai dato un bacio._

_... … …_

_Il mio cuore si è aperto_

_come un fiore sotto il cielo,_

_i petali di lussuria_

_e gli stami di sogno._

… … …

_Mi sono allontanato da te_

_amandoti in segreto._

_Non so come sono i tuoi occhi,_

_le mani e i capelli._

_Solo mi resta sulla fronte_

_la farfalla del bacio.__34_

Il tempo sembra essersi infine cristallizzato nei miei sospiri, il pensiero sempre fisso su di te durante le interminabili giornate di lezione; la notte, invece, impossibili chimere scacciano i vecchi incubi, solo per torturarmi ancora di più, avvolgendomi in una stupenda e consolante illusione che la mia mente sente ormai perduta.

Il mio cuore, invece, mi conduce ostinato sulle ali delicate del sogno, unico luogo dove ancora posso dolcemente amarti, alla ricerca d'intense emozioni che non potrò mai scordare, seppure non potrò più provare di nuovo, se non in questi miei meravigliosi deliri notturni.

Così mi trovo a vagare con te, mio soave amore, su incantati sentieri di sfavillante cristallo, perdendomi nel riflesso della tua luce, mentre ti stringo ancora tra le braccia e ti bacio, con passione infinita, sussurrandoti l'amore che finalmente placa il mio antico dolore e disperde l'oscurità che ancora alberga in me.

Solo un sogno, più vero della realtà, in cui sono proprio io, libero da ogni maschera e costrizione, avvinto alla mia stupenda stella che svanirà nel chiarore soffuso del mattino, dopo aver riempito di luce la mia notte infinita, inseguita dai miei inestinguibili sospiri, disciolta infine nelle mie amare lacrime.

Vivi ancora e sempre dentro di me, Crystal, mio perduto amore, nella passione della mia anima soffocata dai rimorsi, a donarmi quello spiraglio di luce bianca che ancora mi permette di sopravvivere in questa quotidianità che prelude al disastro finale, dove anche tu cesserai alfine di esistere, cancellata dall'ultima mia imperdonabile colpa.

Tu, mio dolce angelo, perfezione di bellezza, hai saputo liberare il mio cuore ed ora vivrai per sempre negli spazi infiniti dell'illusione d'amore, oltre il labirinto di colpe e scelte sbagliate, sull'argentea scia dell'amore che mi hai donato, infinitamente lontana da questa triste realtà, che è solo mia e m'incatena alle crudeli pene di questo mondo tenebroso, in cui solo la rinnegata speranza di riaverti ancora resiste nelle lacrime che il mattino bagnano il cuscino.

Lascia la realtà, stanotte,  
e raggiungimi spiegando le ali.  
Lascia i pensieri diurni  
e fissa lo sguardo dentro l'anima  
cercando un'emozione che solo a te appartiene.  
Trovami nei sogni  
perché solo lì è possibile amarsi.

Quando chiudo gli occhi  
è come aprirli su abissi infiniti  
dove non esistono vertigini o barriere.  
Posso vagare in sentieri incantati,  
nei sogni forgiati di puro cristallo,  
e fendere la nebbia più densa  
desiderando perdermi tra le tue braccia.

Sogno è realizzare ciò che non si può,  
sogno è amare con tutto me stesso,  
sogno è sussurrarti le tempeste dell'anima  
non appena mi perdo nei tuoi bagliori.  
Sei l'ultima stella svanita al mattino  
che ha brillato sulle mie notti  
di sospiri e ricordi sbiaditi al risveglio.

Sei un'aura di bianche passioni  
oltre il labile confine della vita vera  
e riempi l'oscurità di luce  
che tuttavia non potrà mai destarmi.  
Vivi dentro di me  
sorta da una nostalgia quotidiana  
di amare, amare colei che non esiste.

Un angelo perfetto è allora disceso  
dai cieli rinchiusi nel mio cuore,  
venuto a sfiorarmi dolcemente in viso  
e rubare un palpito dolce come te.  
Vivi con me,  
rinchiusa in spazi infiniti  
aperti a possibilità illimitate.

E vagare in dimensioni irreali  
diviene la fine del labirinto  
che conduce all'argento del tuo amore,  
lontano da una realtà smarrita  
e da dolori vuoti come me  
quando la luce svanisce col domani  
ma la speranza di riaverti resiste.35

Poi arriva l'alba ed i sogni come sempre svaniscono alle sue prime luci rosate, lasciandomi di nuovo a questa livida realtà d'incubo, dove non c'è più spazio per alcuna lusinga d'amore.

I pochi giorni di felicità trascorsi con te, mia Crystal, sono sempre più dolorosamente vividi nella mia memoria, così lontani ed irraggiungibili, ma così meravigliosamente perfetti ed indimenticabili.

Appena ho del tempo libero, anche tra una lezione e l'altra, trascuro il mio dovere d'insegnante e, invece di correggere i compiti, trascino i miei passi per il parco di Hogwarts, fino a raggiungere lentamente la sua parte più solitaria e lontana dal castello, dietro il lago e vicino alla Foresta Proibita, come facevo sempre con te, in quella stupenda e luminosa primavera, per sottrarci ad occhi indiscreti.

Ma la tua mano non è più tra le mie, per essere ricoperta da dolci ed appassionati baci, il tuo corpo non vibra più tra le mie braccia, né labbra calde mi sussurrano un irrequieto e travolgente desiderio.

Ora, solo il sibilo freddo ed ostile del vento ferisce le mie orecchie, come lamento di un cuore che non sa rassegnarsi, nel triste rintocco di ore ormai morte alla felicità.

Ed amare lacrime di dolente rimpianto rigano piano le mie guance.

_I singhiozzi lunghi_

_dei violini_

_d'autunno_

_mi feriscono il cuore_

_con languore _

_monotono._

_Ansimante_

_e smorto, quando_

_l'ora rintocca,_

_io mi ricordo _

_dei giorni antichi_

_e piango;_

_e me ne vado_

_nel vento ostile _

_che mi trascina_

_di qua e di là_

_come la foglia_

_morta.__36_

*

Tonks è di stanza a Hogsmeade da qualche mese, come rinforzo alla protezione del castello.

Non ho mai potuto sopportare quella giovane strega, scoordinata e maldestra: l'idea che possa entrare nel mio laboratorio, con tutte le preziose ampolle allineate sul tavolo ed i grandi vasi ordinatamente disposti sugli scaffali, alla mercé di un suo gesto incontrollato, mi mette i brividi.

Ha la pessima abitudine di non stare mai zitta e ogni volta che mi ha incontrato a Grimmauld Place ha sempre cercato di assillarmi con mille domande, alle quali non avevo alcuna intenzione di rispondere.

Negli ultimi mesi, però, questa sua fastidiosa inclinazione sembra averla del tutto abbandonata, unitamente a quella sua insopportabile mania di colorarsi i capelli nel modo più sgargiante possibile.

Quando entra nella scuola per parlare con Silente, ora, si aggira per i corridoi con un'aria triste e dimessa, con quei capelli color topo che le cadono flosci ai lati del viso smagrito e, stranamente, è sempre silenziosa e non cerca più di attaccar discorso, né con me né con altri.

Improvvisamente, mi torna alla mente che il Patronus di Tonks è di recente cambiato e che l'avevo perfino presa in giro per questo: ora è un argenteo lupo che rivela in modo chiaro i suoi sentimenti per Lupin che il Mannaro, evidentemente, non ricambia per niente, rendendola così tristemente delusa.

Nonostante la mia personale antipatia, però, non si può certo affermare che Tonks non sia una ragazza carina che può far facilmente innamorare di sé un uomo.

Ma Remus Lupin, che, data la sua disgraziata natura lupesca, non si trova certo nella condizione di essere attorniato da belle donne, pare invece rimanere del tutto indifferente ad ogni tentativo di seduzione da parte della giovane strega.

Perché?

All'improvviso, la risposta mi è del tutto evidente: c'è Crystal, ora, al suo fianco, e non mi è certo difficile immaginare che la bellezza ed il fascino sensuale della donna che amo può facilmente travolgere anche Lupin. Tra le due donne, nessun uomo avrebbe mai la minima esitazione nella scelta.

Mi è' facile giungere alla dolorosa, ma logica conclusione, che se Lupin non ricambia Tonks e Crystal non è mai venuta a cercarmi, tra i due è indubbiamente nato qualcosa.

Le mie dita si stringono involontariamente intorno alla fialetta della Pozione Antilupo, che per il secondo mese consecutivo ho preparato per Lupin, rischiando di frantumarla in questo mio impeto di gelosia.

Ti è ignota la sua luce,

né mai assaporerai la sua anima:

lei era mia, lontana e dolce chimera.

Ah, fosse il mio giorno ancora legato al tuo,

e s'intrecciassero ancora i nostri ricordi,

amara nostalgia che ferisce col sorriso.37

Sospiro pesantemente e, a fatica, allento la presa sul vetro sottile: se Crystal ama Lupin, questa pozione è ancora più preziosa ed io, pur con il cuore straziato, intendo continuare a distillarla per l'uomo che mi ha portato via la donna che ha saputo riaccendere i miei impossibili sogni d'amore.

Lupin non ha alcuna colpa in tutto ciò: sono io che ho perduto Crystal, è il mio passato che, ancora una volta, uccide ogni illusione e distrugge la tenue speranza che proprio Crystal era riuscita a far rinascere nel mio cuore.

Sigillo la provetta, la infilo nell'involucro protettivo e la lego quindi alla zampa del gufo che attende impaziente. Non c'è alcun bisogno di biglietti d'accompagnamento: Lupin conosce ormai molto bene questa pozione e la luna piena è alle porte.

Esco dal castello e libero il gufo nel vento freddo della notte, poi rimango ad osservare la mia speranza che svanisce nel cielo nero, mentre il mio mantello ondeggia nell'aria scura; infine, lentamente m'incammino ancora verso il lago, la cui superficie nera è increspata dalla spuma bianca delle piccole onde che il vento solleva, a tratti illuminate dalla luna che appare rapida tra le nuvole.

Arrivo sulla spiaggia, dove la risacca viene a morire ai miei piedi, ancora ed ancora, e resto a lungo a fissare la luna, gelida luce in questa notte in cui i miei sogni ancora una volta muoiono, uccisi da scelte lontane che continuano a condannarmi alla solitudine ed al dolore.

Intanto, il gufo vola verso Lupin, con la preziosa pozione, ulteriormente da me migliorata, che gli permetterà d'ammirare il riflesso della luna negli splendidi occhi della mia adorata Crystal.

_Quando la terra è d'ombre ricoverta,_

_e soffia 'l vento, e in su le arene estreme_

_l'onda va e vien che mormorando geme,_

_e appar la luna tra le nubi incerta;_

_torno dove la spiaggia è più deserta_

_solingo a ragionar con la mia speme,_

_e del mio cor che sanguinando geme_

_ad or ad or palpo la piaga aperta._

_Lasso! Me stesso in me più non discerno,_

_e languono i miei dì come viola_

_nascente ch'abbia tempestata il verno;_

_Chè va lungi da me colei che sola_

_far potea sul mio labbro il riso eterno:_

_Luce degli occhi miei, chi mi t'invola?_38

*

_Poi, tutto precipitò ancora ed ogni flebile favilla di speranza, che già da qualche tempo aveva abbandonato la mia mente, svanì definitivamente anche dal cuore._

_Una sera Silente mi vide aggiungere il mio sangue alla pozione e praticare quel diabolico sortilegio: forse ero solo troppo stanco, ma sta di fatto che non mi accorsi che era entrato nel mio studio._

_Come avevo correttamente previsto, fu irremovibile e si rifiutò di assumere ancora la pozione che gli permetteva di controllare la maledizione e di lenire il dolore alla mano._

_In quel modo, però, le sue ore erano contate: prima o poi la maledizione sarebbe dilagata nel suo organismo, uccidendolo tra atroci sofferenze._

_Ricordo quella terribile conversazione, come se fosse avvenuta pochi istanti fa._

*

- Quanto tempo pensi che mi rimanga, ora?

Esito, non lo so con certezza, ma sono ormai passati mesi e la maledizione nel frattempo si è rafforzata: senza la pozione a tenerla sotto controllo può trattarsi di pochi mesi, o solo settimane, forse. Sono disposto a ripetere l'incantesimo che intrappola la maledizione dell'anello anche ogni giorno, più volte, fino allo sfinimento, se è necessario per tenerti in vita un po' più a lungo.

Cerco di essere inutilmente ottimista nella mia risposta:

- Cinque, sei mesi al massimo.

Annuisci appena, sereno:

- Sì, lo immaginavo.

Mi sorridi incoraggiante: il mio viso deve essere l'emblema della disperazione.

- Avanti, non fare quella faccia. – dici con tono risoluto, venendo velocemente al dunque. – Voglio che tu mi prometta che lo farai, quando sarà venuto il momento.

Scuoto il capo.

- Morire in due è inutile, Severus: lo sai!

Sì, lo so, ma questo non mi darà mai la forza per ucciderti.

- Inoltre, anche tu ci tieni a Draco e sono assolutamente certo che non vuoi che la sua anima si corrompa.

Chiudo gli occhi: si stanno colmando di lacrime e questo non è proprio il momento adatto.

L'anima di Draco, solo un ragazzo che, come me un tempo, rischia di perdersi per sempre.

Io mi ero perduto: nessuno aveva saputo aiutarmi.

Quella di Draco, invece, è un'anima pura e integra, che può ancora essere salvata.

Mentre la mia è ormai lacerata e distrutta: nulla e nessuno potrebbe mai ridarmi la mia innocenza.

Io, invece, posso ancora aiutare Draco.

Lacrime di sconforto scendono lente sulle mie guance.

Ti voglio bene, Albus, come potrei mai trovare il coraggio per farlo?

- Non posso… non ci riuscirò mai… - mormoro con voce rotta tra le lacrime, a capo chino.

- Vuoi lasciare che io muoia tra le mille sofferenze della maledizione? O permettere che sia Draco ad uccidermi, terrorizzato da Voldemort? O che lo faccia magari qualche Mangiamorte, approfittando della mia debolezza, schernendomi e ingiuriandomi?

Sollevo il viso, striato dalle lacrime che non riesco più a trattenere, e faccio un debole cenno di diniego.

- Severus, io mi fido profondamente di te: a nessun altro affiderei la mia morte.

Sospiro: è venuto il momento di dirtelo.

Con voce bassa e roca sussurro:

- Non posso, mi dispiace, Albus. Io…

Le parole mi muoiono sulle labbra davanti al tuo sorriso paterno.

Ecco quello che sei sempre stato, per me: un padre.

Un padre che ora attende paziente, in silenzio, che io trovi il coraggio.

Il coraggio per dirti che ti voglio bene.

E il coraggio di ucciderti.

- Ti voglio… bene.

Appoggi la mano sulla mia spalla e, con lieve incertezza, cerchi di attirarmi verso di te.

Non mi oppongo al tuo abbraccio: non ce ne sarà mai più un altro.

- Grazie Severus. Era da tanto tempo che aspettavo queste tue parole.

Non chiedere al vento di morire:

il suo lamento griderà in eterno.

Riecheggia tra le note della sola musica

che sappia intessere i fili della mia salvezza.

Non abbandonarmi nel vuoto,

non c'è strada ad indicarmi il sole.39

Sì, lo so, e tante volte, troppe, queste parole sono salite spontanee sulle mie labbra, ma per pudore le ho sempre ricacciate indietro.

- Ti prego, Albus, non chiedermelo. – ti supplico afferrandomi alle tue spalle.

- Mi dispiace, Severus, - sussurri stringendomi a te, - ma solo tu sei in grado di farlo, di trovare la forza ed il coraggio necessari. E sono io che ti imploro, figlio mio!

Serro stretti gli occhi, baluardo ormai inutile contro le lacrime che fluiscono senza più alcun ritegno bagnandoti la veste, mentre mi stringi nel tuo abbraccio paterno.

Rimango a lungo con la fronte appoggiata sulla tua spalla, le braccia abbandonate inerti lungo i fianchi, piangendo in silenzio, finché percepisco lo sforzo che stai facendo per rimanere in piedi, sostenendo anche parte del mio peso.

Mi sollevo piano dalla tua spalla e ti guardo: il tuo viso è stanco, ma ancora e sempre mi sorridi.

- Mi fido di te, Severus, mi sono sempre fidato completamente di te, da quel giorno in cui venisti a cercare il mio aiuto, e sono certo che anche questa volta non mi deluderai.

Aspetti da me una risposta che non arriva, ancora incatenata dall'affetto che provo per te.

- Promettimelo, Severus, ti prego…

Un'ultima lacrima scende greve di dolore sulla mia guancia, mentre chino il capo in uno straziato cenno d'assenso.

Lo farò, Albus, ti ucciderò, ma quel "sì" non uscirà mai dalle mie labbra.

*

I giorni passano lentamente, mentre ogni certezza si sgretola davanti a me: il mio vasto sapere non mi ha permesso di salvare Albus e gli errori del mio passato sono tornati a costringere la mia vita verso l'oscurità, negandomi ogni speranza di redenzione fino ad ora faticosamente perseguita dedicando la mia esistenza alla causa della sconfitta dell'Oscuro Signore.

Infine, ho perduto anche l'amore della mia Crystal, che aveva saputo illuminare per un attimo le mie tenebre, ed ora mi sento trascinare sempre più verso il mio Inferno, definitiva prigione di lamento e nostalgia per una vita non vissuta e che non ho più alcuna speranza di poter vivere.

La luce dell'alba entra appena ad illuminare la mia stanza e, come freccia acuminata, scava un solco tra le mie angosce notturne, solo per rivelarmi ciò che già sapevo bene: l'incubo è la mia vera realtà e non posso trovare alcuno scampo nel vile trucco di risvegliarmi, perché non esiste più alcuna vera alba per me, in questa notte infinita in cui sarò presto condannato a vivere in completa solitudine, una volta che avrò perso anche Albus.

Eppure, so che percorrerò fino in fondo ogni tortuoso sentiero che il destino, forgiato dalle mie colpe passate, ha ora predisposto per me, a mia definitiva dannazione, finché vedrò anche la mia ombra cercare di separarsi da me, disgustata dall'orrore per l'uomo che è costretta a seguire.

Vorrei poter gridare la mia disperazione, ma non c'è nessuno che può udirmi, né sono disposto ad accettare aiuto: compirò il mio dovere, fino in fondo.

In silenzio.40

Corsa verso il baratro

- Dove stai andando, Severus?

Le ombre della sera si allungano sul fogliame scuro, mentre la voce decisa di Silente mi richiama, sul limitare della Foresta Proibita.

- Cosa fai, ora: mi segui? – rispondo con dura e seccata ironia. – Non eri tu quello che si fidava completamente di me?

- Certo che mi fido! – ribatti con calma, neppure sfiorato dai miei modi sgradevoli. – Ma voglio evitare che tu perda inutilmente il tuo prezioso tempo, cercando ancora una soluzione che non esiste.

Ora la tua voce si è indurita.

- Rassegnati!

Un'esortazione secca come un ordine.

Come sempre sei informato di tutto quello che accade nella scuola e sai benissimo che non mi sarei mai rassegnato e che avrei cercato una soluzione per la tua mano fino all'ultimo momento possibile.

Non importa se anche io, in fondo, ormai non credo più in questa possibilità: ho ugualmente un assoluto bisogno di aggrapparmi ad un'impossibile illusione per riuscire a tirare avanti, nell'attesa che l'Inferno richiuda nuovamente le sue pesanti porte su di me, come era già stato in un tempo lontano.

- Ne abbiamo discusso ormai decine di volte: uccidermi è l'unica soluzione possibile e dovrai sfruttarla al meglio per riconquistare completamente la fiducia di Voldemort. – affermi per l'ennesima volta, ripetendo parole che ormai conosco a memoria. – La tua presenza al suo fianco, finalmente accettata senza più che l'ombra del dubbio la lambisca, è essenziale per individuare l'Horcrux che ancora non conosciamo e in quali nascondigli sono celati tutti gli altri. Solo tu puoi realmente aiutare Harry, ormai!

- Non è vero! - rispondo irritato. – Fino ad ora le tue brillanti deduzioni sono state insostituibili per trovarli. E' solo questione di tempo...

- Ma è proprio quello il problema, Severus! Lo sai bene che il mio tempo è contato! – m'interrompi deciso.

- Solo perché ti rifiuti irresponsabilmente di bere la mia pozione! – sibilo sgradevolmente stizzito.

- Non intendo bere il tuo sangue, Severus, né permetterti di replicare ancora quell'incantesimo infernale: è definitivamente fuori discussione! – ribadisci con estrema durezza, alzando anche il tono di voce.

Ti guardi alle spalle: la Foresta Proibita intorno a noi sembra tranquilla e deserta.

- Però non ti sei fatto scrupolo di chiedermi di ucciderti, vero? – ringhio, il volto deformato da una collera impotente. – Dai tutto per scontato, Albus: potrei anche aver cambiato idea!

- Ormai me l'hai promesso, Severus, ricordalo. Piuttosto, devi assolutamente tenere d'occhio il nostro giovane amico Serpeverde. – continui ammiccando, ora più tranquillo dopo aver ristabilito quelli che, secondo te, sono patti ormai definiti e incontrovertibili. – Draco è terrorizzato e sta diventando un pericolo, più per sé e per gli altri allievi, che non per me.

*

Ti ho sottovalutato, Potter: non pensavo che avresti mai provato un incantesimo sconosciuto su un tuo compagno di scuola.

Quell'incantesimo era "_Contro i Nemici_", Potter, era scritto in modo molto chiaro sul mio libro, ma tu lo hai provato, senza conoscerne gli effetti, su un tuo compagno: consideri quindi Draco alla stregua di un nemico?

Hai rischiato di ucciderlo, ed io sarei perito con lui, a causa del Voto. Per fortuna ho subito sentito gli strilli di Mirtilla e nessuno conosce meglio di me il necessario contro-incantesimo.

Il _Sectumsempra_ è Magia Oscura, Potter, e credo che ormai ti sia chiaro che il Principe Mezzosangue non andava tanto per il sottile in queste cose: del resto, aveva tutte le sue buone ragioni per farlo, visto come tuo padre e quel bastardo di Black lo trattavano sempre.

Ma quella è Magia Oscura e non mi aspettavo che tu la usassi con tale facile superficialità.

E' pericolosa, Potter: non sono riuscito a farti entrare in testa nemmeno questo concetto, con le mie lezioni di Difesa?

Ora cerchi di mentire, proprio a me.

E' ridicolo!

Il mio libro ti galleggia in primo piano nella mente: non sono riuscito ad insegnarti nulla, neppure in Occlumanzia.

Ma Silente ha avuto ragione: il Principe, invece, riesce ad insegnarti ogni cosa.

Peccato che sia più pericoloso di quanto Albus avesse stimato.

Ti ho chiesto di portarmi i tuoi libri. _Tutti. _Ma il testo di Pozioni Avanzate che c'è nella tua borsa non è quello giusto.

Cerchi di prendermi in giro, con quello stupido soprannome del tuo amico Weasley.

Però, inaspettatamente, trovo qualcos'altro nella tua mente: tu ci tieni molto a questo libro.

Non riesco a credere alle emozioni che percepisco in te: gli sei riconoscente per averti insegnato così tante cose e lo consideri alla stregua di una guida.

Ma c'è di più e per me questa è la cosa più incredibile: per te il Principe, ormai, è come un amico, di cui ti fidi pienamente, di cui cerchi sempre l'aiuto. Stimi l'intelligenza del Principe ed apprezzi le sue profonde conoscenze magiche.

Sei bugiardo ed imbroglione, Potter, ma non intendo toglierti quel libro che ora hai nascosto chissà dove: non voglio, non posso, privarti dell'unica parte di me che ammiri incondizionatamente.

Leggilo fino in fondo, Potter, potrà esserti molto utile perché ci sono alcuni incantesimi, ma anche nuove pozioni da me inventate, che nessun altro al mondo conosce: sono sicuro che tua madre l'ha mostrato solo a tuo padre, così i miei segreti sono periti con loro.

Ma non sperimentare gli incantesimi ostili sui ragazzi: potrebbe essere più pericoloso di quanto credi. Il Principe Mezzosangue, a quel tempo, si era ormai incamminato sulla strada che portava alla perdizione: c'era una guerra in atto, è vero, allora come ora, solo che il Principe stava dalla parte sbagliata.

Ma ora, non più.

Ora ha capito.

Troppo tardi, ma finalmente anche il Principe ha capito.

*

I mesi passano, lenti e dolorosi, con il sole di questa inoltrata primavera che ogni giorno sorge su una terribile aspettativa di morte.

Non la_ mia_ morte, purtroppo.

Non c'è alcuno scampo: Albus non intende cedere!

Alla fine della giornata, poi, il sole tramonta piangendo in quello che, ogni sera, mi sembra sempre più un lago di sangue, mentre io mi accingo ad affrontare un'altra notte piena di incubi del passato che mi annunciano spietati quelli del mio nuovo futuro.

Non ho più notizie di Crystal: non ho chiesto nulla, perché non voglio sapere nulla.

Sapere che è felice tra le braccia di un altro uomo è un indicibile tormento, eppure è anche una dolce consolazione essere certo che, almeno lei, potrà ancora essere felice.

Evito accuratamente di metter piede a Grimmauld Place: non è necessario e non avrei la forza di rivedere i suoi occhi ormai privi d'amore per me.

Così, ogni notte rimando sempre più a lungo il temuto momento in cui il sonno riesce infine a catturare la mia mente e cammino, procedo lento inoltrandomi nella Foresta, dove solo la luna può vedermi, quando fa capolino dalle nuvole, ed ogni suo candido raggio mi ricorda la perduta felicità.

Continuo a distillare la pozione per Lupin, ogni mese sempre più perfetta e lui, stupito dal portentoso effetto, mi invia pergamene piene di sentiti ringraziamenti per la libertà dalla bestia che ogni mese gli regalo.

Lo faccio solo per Crystal, il mio adorato e perduto amore, sperando di poter aiutare la sua felicità ed ogni volta che rimesto il calderone un'altra lacrima vi cade dentro.

Se non mi vergognassi, anche solo a pensarlo, potrei quasi asserire che sono proprio quelle mie straziate lacrime d'amore che rendono così efficace la pozione per l'uomo che, in questo momento, può bearsi del suo splendido sorriso e godere dei baci della donna che avrebbe potuto essere mia.

_Pronuncio il tuo nome_

_nelle notti buie,_

_quando gli astri vanno _

_a bere alla luna_

_e dormono gli alberi _

_delle foreste cupe._

_Ed io mi sento vuoto_

_di passione e musica._

_Orologio impazzito che canta _

_morte ore antiche._

_Pronuncio il tuo nome_

_In questa notte buia,_

_ed il tuo nome suona_

_più lontano che mai._

_Più lontano delle stelle,_

_più dolente della pioggia quieta.__41_

Io, invece, trascino piano i miei passi tra le radici nella cupa Foresta, avvolto in questa pioggerella leggera, e sommessamente sussurro il nome del mio amore e, ogni volta che quelle adorate sillabe lasciano le mie labbra tremanti, io so d'averla perduta un poco di più ed il vuoto si allarga, congelando il mio cuore.

Ancora un altro stanco sussurro ed il suo nome, gioiello prezioso, s'innalza nell'aria scura, volando sempre più lontano ed irraggiungibile, oltre le stelle e le mie ormai svanite illusioni.

*

_Nella bufera rabbiosa, _

_la vela gonfia di vento,_

_lui viene spingendo la barca._

_Nell'oscurità della notte oscura_

_come pauroso e mortale veleno,_

_pare che il cielo infranto_

_s'inabissi nel mare:_

_lui viene avanti scomparendo_

_nel seno d'onde alte e rabbiose_

_senza pace e senza meta.__42_

_Il vento ulula intorno a me, rabbioso nella notte nera: la veste bianca del vecchio canuto si confonde con la vela, poi diventa essa stessa la vela di una barca impazzita che si getta nel gorgo impetuoso delle onde._

_Il suo sorriso brilla, occhi di stelle mi fissano, vuoti di vita, in questa tenebrosa notte: sta bevendo la pozione distillata con il mio sangue. _

_Ma… un momento! Il colore non è quello giusto: no, Albus, non bere, è un veleno mortale! _

_La coppa si rovescia e le onde si tingono di rosso, mentre il cielo, spaccato dal Marchio di morte, viene risucchiato nel gorgo che ha già inghiottito la barca. _

_Un lampo verde squarcia la notte ed Albus scompare nei flutti, gridando il mio nome, divorato dalle mie orrende parole di Mangiamorte._

_Per un istante rimane sospesa solo l'ombra tenue del suo sorriso._

_Poi il buio, gelido e nero, torna a soffocarmi._

*

_Non me ne sono reso conto, ma la stanchezza ha vinto la mia resistenza e sono scivolato negli incubi del sonno: ora sono nuovamente sveglio, madido di un sudore gelido._

_Questa è una notte infinita e memorie strazianti tornano a torturare senza alcuna pietà la mia anima, ormai persa in questo soffocante labirinto di dolore._

*

Sei andato via con Potter, che è quasi peggio che se te ne fossi andato da solo.

Peggio per il mio orgoglio, calpestato e ignorato, anche se so bene che il ragazzo ha bisogno d'essere testato sul campo.

Ma ha ancora così tante cose da imparare: come potrà esserti d'aiuto?

Ti sarà solo d'impaccio e, alla fine, vi caccerete nei guai e sarò io a dover rimettere insieme i cocci, ammesso mai di ritrovarli, e sperando ancora una volta d'arrivare in tempo!

Mi hai detto di aspettarti e di rimanere all'erta, ed io obbedisco, come sempre, e attendo in questa notte estiva stranamente fredda dopo il lungo temporale.

O, forse, il gelo è solo dentro di me, nella mia anima che trema sapendo quale terribile ora si sta avvicinando.

Non riesco a restare fermo nel mio sotterraneo: ho provato a leggere, ma i miei occhi inquieti si rifiutano di mettere a fuoco le lettere.

_Si fa cupa la sera. Si gela. Il pontile_

_ha un brivido e la risacca geme nel suo legno_

_canoro, poi ricade pesante_

_su un ritmo brutale come la noia tetra_

_che un tempo martellava i miei colpevoli giorni:_

_solitudine del cuore nel vuoto dell'anima,_

_la lotta dei mari e dei venti dell'inverno,_

_l'Orgoglio vinto, straziato, che rantola e declama,_

_e questa notte in cui serpeggia un agguato infame,_

_catastrofe fiutata, preannuncio dell'Inferno.__43_

Così sono uscito nella notte, verso il lago nero, e percorro lento il lungo e scricchiolante pontile, mentre la bacchetta illumina solo il successivo passo.

Le piccole onde sciabordano appena e s'infrangono sui pali di sostegno, perdendosi nel nulla intorno a me, mentre io attendo che il mio triste destino si compia, figlio di colpe passate, tante volte già pagate, ma che ancora esigono, insaziabili, il loro penoso obolo.

Il mantello fluttua nell'aria tesa e la mia anima geme, proprio come le vecchie assi di legno, contorte e spaccate, sulle quali cammino.

La notte è nera, senza luna e senza stelle: sembra proprio la notte giusta in cui la speranza debba morire.

E dovrò essere io ad ucciderla.

Un sospiro esce dalle mie labbra sottili e sembra quasi un lamento: le folli scelte d'un tempo, gli errori e le colpe d'un giovane orgoglioso ed ambizioso che voleva solo essere stimato per quel che sapeva di valere, si abbattono ora su di me come venti furiosi e mi spingono nuovamente verso l'abisso.

Il mio orgoglio è sconfitto e vorrei potermi gettare ai piedi delle mie vittime ed implorare la pietà che non ho avuto con loro.

La pietà che Albus non mi permette di avere con lui.

Rimarrò completamente solo, senza più un'anima, nel cuore solo l'infinita disperazione di chi non merita alcun perdono.

Odiato da tutti.

Sento che l'ora è vicina: l'odio serpeggia e brucia sul mio braccio, mentre l'agguato è ormai teso. Presto un orrendo lampo verde mi spalancherà le porte dell'Inferno ed io le varcherò volontariamente.

Per eseguire i tuoi ordini, Albus.

Perché tu vuoi così.

Perché ti fidi di me.

Perché non posso deluderti.

I miei incubi tingono il vuoto notturno

dell'ombra che non scompare alla luce lunare,

e l'anima si fa goccia indistinta nel rimorso.

Il tuo sorriso increspava d'argento

gli oceani che cullavano il tuo nome dentro me

finché ti ho smarrita tra le onde,

ma naufrago io non trovo requie dal dovere,

e le mie rive sempre cerco nel rimorso:

ad affondare è l'anima priva d'approdo.44

*

E' quasi mezzanotte ed il castello tace.

Sono tornato nel mio sotterraneo ed aspetto immobile ed in silenzio il tuo ritorno da oltre un'ora: dove diavolo sei finito, Albus?

All'improvviso, il piccolo Vitious irrompe nel mio studio urlando che i Mangiamorte hanno fatto incursione nella scuola.

Ha il fiatone e si stringe il petto.

Il mio cuore cessa di battere per un istante ed io annaspo, incapace di riempire d'aria i polmoni.

So che è arrivato il momento e che l'Inferno mi attende oltre quella porta.

Non riesco a capire come Draco sia riuscito a far entrare i Mangiamorte nell'invincibile Hogwarts, come abbia potuto portare quegli assassini proprio qui, nella sua scuola, dove ci sono tutti i suoi amici.

Ancora una volta Albus aveva ragione: un ragazzo terrorizzato può essere molto pericoloso ed io ho totalmente fallito nel mio importante compito di vigilare su di lui.

Vitious è pallido come un cencio e sembra stare male, ma mi incita a seguirlo per dare battaglia ai Mangiamorte: non posso permetterglielo, non è in grado di combattere in quelle condizioni.

Inoltre, non ci deve essere alcuna lotta nella scuola: lo impedirò, non voglio che ci siano feriti tra i miei studenti e neppure tra i professori.

Quando avrò fatto quello che devo fare, tutto sarà finito e farò in modo che i Mangiamorte lascino la scuola senza causare altri danni: possiedo la necessaria autorità per farmi obbedire da loro.

Mi dispiace, Filius: è necessario per tutelare la tua incolumità.

- _Stupeficium!_

Il sibilo metallico della mia voce incontra lo stupore dei suoi occhi, mentre cade a terra con un tonfo sordo.

Ed io comincio a correre, verso il baratro.

Una corsa brevissima: Granger e Lovegood sono appena fuori della mia porta.

Cosa diavolo ci fanno due studentesse in giro a quest'ora? Perché non sono al sicuro nei loro dormitori?

Devo assolutamente tenerle lontano dal pericolo, così le mando a soccorrere il piccolo Vitious, sperando che l'incombenza possa trattenerle per il tempo necessario a far allontanare i Mangiamorte dalla scuola.

Riprendo a correre dirigendomi verso la Torre di Astronomia, come Filius mi ha indicato, dove il maledetto Marchio di morte di Voldemort infetta il cielo della mia amata Hogwarts: un oltraggio che non avrei mai creduto possibile.

Salgo due a due i gradini di marmo della grande scalinata della Sala d'Ingresso, il mantello che mi ondeggia alle spalle e la bacchetta ben salda in mano.

Sono vivo: quindi il Voto non è stato infranto.

Cosa significa?

Albus ha convinto Draco a recedere dalle sue intenzioni, o il ragazzo ha già lacerato la sua anima ed io, ancora una volta, ho tremendamente fallito?

Mentre mi avvicino di corsa alla base della torre, sento sempre più distintamente i rumori della battaglia che vi si svolge, le urla che s'incrociano gridando incantesimi, gli strepitii ed i lampi di luci delle maledizioni che rimbalzano impazzite sui muri.

Mi getto tra loro, incurante di tutto, se non del tempo che trascorre troppo velocemente e di un'anima che sta precipitando nel baratro.

Quella di Draco?

O arriverò in tempo per scagliare la mia anima nell'Inferno, al posto della sua?

La Torre più alta del castello: non sono neppure a metà della scala e non ho più fiato, mentre il cuore mi scoppia in petto.

Devo riuscire a respirare, devo mantenere una lucidità perfetta: sarà essenziale quando sarò là sopra, quando vedrò Albus davanti a me.

Avrò il coraggio di ucciderlo?

E la morte piovve nel vuoto prima di me,

e cadendo mi sorrideva lieta,

invitandomi a seguirla nel tripudio.45

Cosa troverò sulla Torre: già un lago di sangue?

Draco non è certo da solo, ci saranno dei Mangiamorte con lui: come potrà Silente convincerlo a rinunciare volontariamente al suo compito, in loro presenza, senza condannare il ragazzo a morte certa?

Nei tanti piani alternativi che abbiamo predisposto insieme, non avevamo mai previsto lo scenario dei Mangiamorte a Hogwarts: quanti saranno? Posso riuscire a renderli inoffensivi o la loro presenza significa che è definitivamente impossibile salvare Albus?

Maledizione, come ha potuto, Draco, farmela così sotto il naso?

E Potter?

Sulla Torre deve per forza esserci anche lui.

Se mi vedrà uccidere Silente, come potrò mai aiutarlo, in seguito?

Mi odierà, più di quanto già mi odi adesso, dopo aver saputo che sono stato io a rivelare a Voldemort la profezia che ha condannato i suoi genitori.

Ecco, la porta della torre è davanti a me ed un brivido gelato mi percorre la schiena_: io non voglio più uccidere._

Io non voglio uccidere Albus.

Non posso uccidere l'uomo a cui voglio bene come ad un padre.

La mia mano trema, mentre sollevo la bacchetta e mi accingo ad aprire la porta.

Albus è vivo!

Ma sta male, si regge a fatica in piedi, eppure non vedo ferite. Che la maledizione dell'anello lo stia già uccidendo?

Ci sono due scope: anche Potter è qui, senza dubbio nascosto sotto il Mantello dell'Invisibilità, pronto a colpirmi alle spalle dopo che mi avrà visto compiere una terribile ed imperdonabile azione.

Morire è solo ciò che più ardentemente desidero, ma non ora: ho ancora troppi importanti doveri da portare a termine, prima di poter smettere di soffrire.

Quattro Mangiamorte. C'è anche Greyback.

E' assolutamente impossibile batterli da solo, anche con il favore della sorpresa, con Albus in quello stato, Draco con la bacchetta abbassata e Potter che già starà prendendo la mira contro di me.

Draco.

_- Il ragazzo non sembra in grado… __46_

Le parole di Amycus mi confermano che Draco non è capace di uccidere.

Poi, il mio nome, sulle sue labbra, in un dolce e agghiacciante sussurro di morte.

_- Severus…_

Avanzo e spingo rudemente di lato Draco, mentre i Mangiamorte arretrano, perfino Greyback sembra avere paura di me.

Il mio volto deve essere terrificante, così traboccante di odio verso me stesso ed il mio passato che mi costringe, ora, a compiere la più tremenda delle azioni; così sopraffatto dal disgusto per ciò che mi sto imponendo di fare per eseguire l'ultimo ordine di Albus.

Per l'ultima volta incrocio i suoi occhi azzurri e gli apro la mente affinché veda i miei pensieri.

_Tu m'hai guardato dentro_

_nell'oscurità delle viscere: _

_nessuno ha la mia disperazione_

_nel suo cuore._

_Sono un uomo solo,_

_un solo inferno.__47_

Ti voglio bene Albus, padre mio.

Anche se mi costringi ad ucciderti.

_- Severus… ti prego…_

Sollevo la bacchetta: brucia nella mia mano.

_E' dolore che finisce e amor che si consuma,_

_torre di sangue aperto con le mani bruciate.__48_

Non c'è posto per indecisione o dolore: sono solo un maledetto assassino.

L'Inferno è davanti a me.

Punto deciso la bacchetta sul suo petto.

Sono un assassino che vuole solo morire.

Le porte dell'Inferno si spalancano.

Non voglio ucciderlo.

_- Avada Kedavra!_

Un raggio verde di morte.

Per lui.

Per me.

_Uguale raggio mi chiude_

_in un centro di buio,_

_ed è vano ch'io evada.__49_

Ho annientato la mia anima e sono entrato all'Inferno.

Harry e Draco

In questa notte, orrendamente tinta di verde, la morte mi ha sorriso ed io l'ho abbracciata in nome dell'amicizia e del dovere.

La mia anima è perduta, tra il fuoco del nulla ed il gelo del silenzio, ma so bene che non troverò requie, né dall'uno né dall'altro.

Solo l'amaro sapore di un addio mi lega ancora a questa vita, un addio che mi confina nel deserto dei miei giorni futuri, vuoti d'umanità e illuminati solo da un cielo ormai privo d'ogni stella.

Il rimorso d'un lontano passato diventa presenza opprimente della mia nuova realtà e sigilla ogni finestra da cui potevo respirare innocenza.

Eppure, sono pronto ad affrontare la mia condanna a vivere: ho ancora dei doveri da assolvere, colpe da commettere ed anime da salvare, prima di potermi dire finito.

Così precipito nell'abisso del mio futuro, dove il fondo non è la fine del dolore, ma solo l'inizio di una maggiore sofferenza, quella che dovrò affrontare per continuare a compiere il mio dovere.50

Adesso, però, non sono più io.

_Non ebbe paura, era_

_uscito da se stesso:_

_era una creatura_

_appena creata dalla morte, _

_era il suono d'una campana rotta _

_che l'aria sferza come il fuoco,_

_era condannato a vivere__51_

Sono solo un automa, sorretto esclusivamente dalla determinazione di portare al più presto, e a qualsiasi costo, i Mangiamorte fuori della scuola, prima che altro sangue innocente scorra in questa notte di disperazione.

Ho promesso ad Albus che avrei protetto i suoi ragazzi e manterrò anche questo impegno.

Afferro Draco per il colletto e lo trascino via con me, mentre ordino agli altri di uscire subito.

Il ragazzo è terrorizzato da tutto ciò che è successo, ma, soprattutto, ha paura di me, dopo quello che mi ha visto fare.

Mi chiedo dove diavolo sia Potter e perché ancora non ha cercato di fermarmi… o di uccidermi.

Ai piedi della Torre ci sono gli altri Mangiamorte che ancora stanno combattendo con l'Ordine. Ci sono forme scure a terra, ma non posso fermarmi per capire di chi si tratta, né per aiutare chi presto mi odierà: devo assolutamente evitare altre morti e riuscire a far cessare subito la battaglia, trascinandomi dietro nella fuga quelli che d'ora in poi diventeranno i miei soli, orrendi e disgustosi amici.

Ancora ordino freddamente a tutti di andare via e spingo Draco davanti a me, per proteggergli le spalle.

Sto correndo a perdifiato nel parco, fuggendo dall'unico luogo che posso chiamare veramente "_casa_", mentre Potter, finalmente comparso dal nulla, mi insegue per vendicare la morte di Albus.

Mi accorgo di non provare più alcuna emozione, come se veramente non avessi più un'anima.

Il raggio rosso dello schiantesimo passa appena oltre la mia testa: mi fermo per proteggere la fuga di Draco, mentre lo incito a correre.

Per due volte provi a cruciarmi, Potter, ed io te lo impedisco. Lo sai che sono Maledizioni senza Perdono? Hai già imparato ad usarle? Sai quanto ti può costare, dentro?

Ti rispondo beffardo, mettendo in dubbio le tue capacità, mentre devio con facilità i tuoi incantesimi urlati nella notte rischiarata solo dalle fiamme che avvolgono la capanna di Hagrid.

Sento Thor guaire, mentre mi dai del vigliacco perché non reagisco al tuo attacco.

Possibile che tu non riesca proprio a capire che non voglio farti del male?

Che, nonostante quel che mi hai visto fare, io sono dalla tua parte e sono l'unico che potrà veramente aiutarti, ora che Silente non c'è più?

Quanto rendi difficile il mio compito, presuntuoso ragazzo!

Mi è impossibile non ricordarti, provocatorio, che tuo padre non mi attaccava mai se non erano in quattro contro uno: non era vigliaccheria, quella?

Ancora urli incantesimi che posso parare con facilità, per averli letti con anticipo nella tua mente: quando imparerai ad occluderla?

Cerco di darti un'ultima, utile lezione di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, proprio qui, sul campo di battaglia.

Poi, ancora una volta, incito i Mangiamorte a venire via, ricordando loro che presto arriveranno gli Auror.

La mia Hogwarts ha già subito troppi oltraggi e dolori: non ne permetterò altri.

Sto per correre nuovamente verso i cancelli, quando urla lancinanti mi bloccano: quella carogna di Rowle sta cruciando Potter.

Intervengo immediatamente per far cessare la maledizione, colpendo a mia volta con voluta durezza il grosso Mangiamorte biondo, mentre ti contorci a terra e, senza neppure usare la Legilimanzia, percepisco il tuo intenso odio contro di me: stai addirittura pensando che sia io a torturarti.

Urlo ancora un'ultima volta l'ordine di ritirata e finalmente li vedo correre verso i vicini cancelli.

Tu, Potter, invece ancora non demordi: respingo con facilità il tuo S_ectumsempra_, sempre verbalmente lanciato, poi intercetto il _Levicorpus_ nei tuoi pensieri.

Le fiamme della capanna di Hagrid sono l'unica fonte di luce e, per un istante, nella penombra della notte rivedo James Potter che usa contro di me gli incantesimi che io stesso ho inventato, umiliandomi davanti a tutta la scuola.

Sono profondamente sconvolto per quello che ho appena dovuto fare a Silente e l'odio contro di me ed il mio orrendo gesto esplode, improvviso e incontrollato, come se fossi tornato ad essere il solitario ragazzo d'un tempo, rifiutato e schernito da tutti, ma ora finalmente in grado di vendicarsi: l'incantesimo schizza quasi da solo dalla mia bacchetta e ti colpisce, scagliando a terra il figlio dell'odiato James Potter.

Albus ti ha fatto avere il mio libro affinché potesse esserti utile nella lotta contro Voldemort, il libro del Principe, il libro che contiene così tanta parte della mia infelice giovinezza, e tu, Harry Potter, il Prescelto, esattamente come il tuo schifoso padre, rivolti contro di me le mie invenzioni.

No, non te lo permetterò!

Senza neppure rendermene conto, i miei pensieri diventano in parte parole, urlate con il dirompente odio represso di anni di feroci umiliazioni subite, mentre con un movimento quasi inconscio faccio schizzare lontano la tua bacchetta.

Poi, la tua atroce accusa mi trafigge, come null'altro potrebbe più crudelmente straziarmi:

_- Mi uccida come ha ucciso lui, vigliacco…_

Il dolore esplode, brucia spietatamente intenso e devastante, nel cuore e nella mente, e sconvolge il mio viso insieme con l'immensa disperazione di chi, alla fine, deve guardare in faccia alla tremenda realtà.

Ho ucciso Albus Silente, il mio unico amico, il padre che ha saputo amarmi, nonostante tutti i miei errori e le mie colpe, il grande mago che mi stimava e che credeva pienamente in me.

C'è voluto tutto il mio coraggio, la mia forza e la mia determinazione per farlo, per riuscire a pronunciare quelle due fatali parole e dirigere contro di lui la mia potente magia, sbalzandolo fuori dalla torre, nella notte nera della mia perdizione, per adempiere l'orrido dovere che lui stesso mi aveva assegnato.

Tutto il mio coraggio… e quel poco che restava della mia povera anima, già troppo lacerata.

Sento un urlo squarciare la notte, mentre la magia erompe incontrollata dalla mia bacchetta:

_- NON CHIAMARMI VIGLIACCO!_

_*_

_Sfuria nelle tenebre il vento_

_in un rombo continuo._

_Null'altro nel mio pensiero_

_che il non poter sostare._

_L'anima pare abbia tenebra,_

_dove spiri in crescendo_

_una follia che insorge_

_da volontà d'intelletto._

_Infuria nelle tenebre il vento,_

_né si può liberare._

_Son legato al mio pensiero_

_come il vento è legato all'aria.__52_

Mi sono finalmente smaterializzato ed ora anche Hogwarts appartiene al mio passato, ormai definitivamente perduta.

Il vento romba nelle mie orecchie in queste nuove tenebre che mi circondano: vorrei potermi fermare a raccogliere i pezzi di me stesso, ma so che ancora non mi è concesso e che devo, invece, continuare a fuggire da quelli che erano i miei amici, solo per rifugiarmi tra quelli che sono i miei veri nemici.

So di aver colpito Potter con violenza, ma non so neppure quanto quel mio gesto è stato realmente volontario, travolto com'ero dal dolore per aver ucciso Albus, mentre lui m'accusa di vigliaccheria.

Non immagina, quel ragazzo, quanto mi è costato pronunciare quelle due fatali parole: mi ha visto puntare la bacchetta, ma non ha sentito l'urlo sconvolgente della mia anima che moriva insieme al padre che non ho mai avuto, mentre ingoiavo lacrime di disperazione ed odiavo me stesso più di quanto mi sia mai odiato in vita mia.

Potter ha visto l'odio ed il disgusto sul mio volto, senza capire che solo a me erano diretti quei sentimenti, a me che dovevo trovare la forza ed il coraggio di uccidere il mio unico amico.

E l'ho trovato, non so come, ma ho trovato il coraggio.

Forse era nei suoi occhi azzurri che mi guardavano con dolcezza, o nella sua debole voce che m'implorava.

Forse era nell'amore che provavo per lui.

Sto piangendo, ora, da solo, in mezzo al vento che infuria nelle tenebre della mia anima annientata.

Vorrei poter annegare nei ricordi, nella nostalgia e nel pianto e abbandonarmi a quell'oceano di tristezza che preme furioso dentro di me; ma, se lo facessi, le onde tempestose che mi scuotono renderebbero del tutto irraggiungibile il remoto orizzonte della salvezza. Così, non posso far altro che aggrapparmi alla zattera del mio dovere, oppresso dall'immane zavorra dei rimpianti e dei rimorsi, e continuare a percorrere con fierezza la dolorosa via della mia redenzione, lo sguardo fisso rivolto solo allo scopo finale: distruggere Voldemort.53

Mi sono materializzato un po' discosto dal punto che mi ha indicato Greyback urlando mentre fuggiva: ho un assoluto bisogno di qualche momento di solitudine e raccoglimento prima di riuscire a indossare la mia nuova e tremenda maschera, di traditore ed assassino, quella che per sempre dovrà rimanere inchiodata sul mio volto a soffocare lacrime per una sofferenza immensa che nessuno crederà mai che io provi.

"_Mi uccida come ha ucciso lui, vigliacco…"_

Non sono un codardo, Potter, sono solo un uomo coraggioso e sventurato che ha spalancato con le proprie mani le porte dell'Inferno.

Ci vuole un enorme coraggio per dannare per sempre la propria anima, come io ho fatto questa notte, uccidendo Albus.

Ed a nulla vale il pensiero che lui sarebbe ugualmente morto, di lì a poco.

Il mio essere risuona di urla strazianti:

non più pace, non più i miei amati silenzi.

Io che nel mistero fondevo il rimorso,

vorrei farmi eco della tempesta inumana

che ora grandina sulla coscienza,

piegandola all'amaro sapore della polvere,

sospingendola oltre i labili confini del nulla.54

Io l'ho ucciso, io ho ucciso chi un tempo aveva saputo accettarmi, con tutte le mie colpe, chi mi aveva teso la mano aiutandomi ad uscire dal baratro.

L'ho ucciso, ed in quel baratro sono tornato, obbedendo al suo ultimo ordine e compiendo il mio dovere.

"_Severus… ti prego…"_

Mi ha supplicato, con la sua solita ferma dolcezza, nei limpidi occhi azzurri la fiducia che ha sempre avuto in me, sicuro che non l'avrei mai deluso, che avrei mantenuto le mie promesse, tutte.

Ed io l'ho ucciso.

Le lacrime inondano anche i miei pensieri e mi sembra di impazzire: so che non posso più restare qui, che devo assolutamente raggiungere gli altri, che c'è ancora una promessa essenziale che devo mantenere ed un dovere importante da compiere.

Proteggere l'anima di Draco e salvarla dalla dannazione.

Aiutare Potter a trovare e distruggere gli Horcrux per poter finalmente sconfiggere l'Oscuro.

Mi aggrappo disperatamente alla mia volontà, rinnegando l'esistenza di qualsiasi emozione in me, grazie a tutti i lunghi anni di esercitazione nell'Occlumanzia, e mi concentro solo sulla mia missione, per eseguirla al meglio, sfruttando a fondo tutta la mia intelligenza.

Quasi come un folle, divido me stesso, nego l'esistenza dei miei sentimenti, seppellendoli profondamente nel segreto del mio cuore, sotto una spessa ed impenetrabile coltre di ghiaccio, e resto legato solo ai miei lucidi e logici pensieri, diventando un tutt'uno con loro, così come il vento, che ancora infuria nelle tenebre, è legato all'aria nera che mi circonda.

Non sono più uno, sono infiniti

invisibili nemici lesti a infonder morte

all'uomo che si è privato della vita,

ombra indistinta tra orizzonti smarriti.55

Un'ultima lacrima, mista al sangue del profondo sfregio che l'ippogrifo mi ha inflitto sul viso, scende lenta sulla mia gota, unico accorato omaggio che mi è permesso in onore di un amico morto.

Un ultimo sospiro, pieno d'angosciata disperazione, per la mia Crystal perduta, e mi dirigo deciso ed impassibile, a testa alta, verso il mio nuovo, orrido futuro, spietato Mangiamorte fra i Mangiamorte.

*

Avanzo guardingo tra le tenebre, quando un'ombra più scura attrae la mia attenzione e indistinti singhiozzi, portati dall'impetuoso vento, s'insinuano nel mio cuore.

Sembra che anche Draco, proprio come me, non abbia voluto materializzarsi nel luogo dell'appuntamento.

Oppure, ha solo sbagliato di poco la destinazione, per l'inesperienza della sua giovane età.

Eppure, non lo credo: aveva la bacchetta abbassata, quando sono arrivato sulla Torre, ed Amycus ha affermato che non era stato in grado di svolgere il suo compito.

Non è il coraggio, che difetta a Draco, ne sono certo: lui non è come me, lui non è un assassino.

Troppe volte l'ho sentito piangere disperato nel bagno di Mirtilla, a scuola.

Io non ho mai pianto, alla sua età: io ho ucciso, senza alcuna pietà.

Non è questione di coraggio, ma solo di lucida follia, e lui non è mai stato esaltato come un tempo lo sono stato io, troppo ambizioso di gloria e di sapere per riuscire a ragionare coerentemente e capire che cosa stavo facendo, il cuore accecato dall'odio verso un mondo che non aveva mai saputo accettarmi.

Ed ora, che solo invoco la morte per espiare le mie colpe, finalmente comprese a pieno, devo invece accettare di vivere, per continuare a proteggere l'anima di Draco, ancora innocente e fragile, mentre la mia è ormai da troppo tempo perduta, seppellita sotto un cumulo d'imperdonabili crimini.

_Non son chi fui; perì di noi gran parte:_

_questo che avanza è sol languor e pianto._

_E' secco il mirto, e son le foglie sparte_

_del lauro, speme al giovenil mio canto._

_Perché dal dì ch'empia licenza e Marte _

_vestivan me del lor sanguineo manto,_

_cieca è la mente e guasto il core, ed arte_

_l'umana strage, arte è in me fatta, e vanto._

_Che se pur sorge di morir consiglio,_

_a mia fiera ragion chiudon le porte_

_furor di gloria, e carità di figlio._

_Tal di me schiavo, e d'altri, e della sorte,_

_conosco il meglio ed al peggio mi appiglio, _

_e so invocar e non darmi la morte.__56_

Mi avvicino silenzioso alle spalle di Draco.

Immagino facilmente il suo stato d'animo per quanto è accaduto stanotte e per quello che ancora accadrà. Deve essere disperato e terrorizzato: dopo il suo fallimento, teme certo per la propria vita e per quella dei suoi cari e si crede solo e abbandonato da tutti, anche da me che, freddamente e davanti ai suoi occhi, ho fatto ciò che lui non ha voluto fare.

Anche Draco, come tutti ormai, ha paura di me e mi crede solo uno spietato assassino, incapace di provare sentimenti.

Un assassino con acuminate lacrime di cristallo scolpite per sempre sul volto ed il cui cuore sanguina con lancinante dolore.

Un'anima perduta, definitivamente sola nella notte della sua devastante agonia, viva esclusivamente per espiare le proprie colpe e compiere il dovere che le è stato assegnato.

E come una statua che rimpiange la vita,

lo sguardo abbandona l'umanità della luce

e avanza freddo nel buio nitido del dovere.57

Impugno la bacchetta ed avanzo guardingo: devo riuscire a capire esattamente i pensieri di Draco, comprendere fino in fondo la sua anima, essere certo che la sua è stata una scelta ben precisa, e non solo paura.

Devo sincerarmi che Draco non è e non sarà mai ciò che io sono stato, che non seguirà mai la strada sbagliata che io ho invece intrapreso pieno d'arroganza, che il suo braccio rimarrà sempre libero dal vergognoso marchio di schiavitù dell'Oscuro Signore.

Devo proteggere e difendere la sua anima, illuminargli la strada ed indirizzare le sue scelte, affinché Albus non sia morto invano e la mia discesa all'Inferno possa almeno essere utile a qualcuno.

Devo aiutarlo, devo assolutamente impedirgli di rovinarsi la vita.

Lo devo ad un ragazzino triste e solitario, rifiutato ed umiliato da tutti; lo devo ad un giovane troppo intelligente per accettare di non essere stimato per il suo vero valore; lo devo ad un uomo che non ha mai vissuto e ha dovuto definitivamente rinunciare ad ogni illusione ed all'amore per pagare ogni suo terribile debito.

Lo devo all'uomo che sono, che ancora ricorda e sogna l'amore di Crystal.

Lo devo al mago cui Albus ha rivolto la sua ultima e fiera preghiera, non all'assassino che tutti credono che io sia.

Lo devo a me stesso.

Lo devo a ciò che rimane dell'anima di Severus Piton.

_Altre anime hanno_

_dolenti spettri_

_di passione. Frutta_

_con vermi. Echi_

_di una voce bruciata_

_che viene da lontano_

_come una corrente_

_d'ombra. Ricordi_

_vuoti di pianto_

_e briciole di baci.__58_

Uomo in una notte

Stai tremando lievemente, Draco: credo che tu stia piangendo, ma non posso esserne certo perché mi giri le spalle.

Non hai neppure la bacchetta in mano e chiunque potrebbe farti del male, mentre io ancora stringo tra le dita sottili questo mio terribile strumento di morte.

Del resto, io sono un assassino e tu solo un ragazzo che ha rifiutato d'uccidere.

Mi avvicino senza far rumore e ti aggiro alle spalle, finché ti trovi davanti a me.

Sì, stai piangendo e non ti sei ancora accorto del mio arrivo.

Mi fai terribilmente compassione.

- Draco. – Sussurro piano, con dolcezza, cercando di non spaventarti.

Spalanchi gli occhi di colpo e fai un salto all'indietro, cercando spasmodicamente la bacchetta nel mantello. La tua mente, in questo momento, non ha alcuna protezione ed io vedo il tuo terrore per la mia persona.

Ripongo la bacchetta nel mantello, proprio mentre tu, finalmente, sei riuscito ad impugnare la tua e sei pronto a difenderti, ma inutilmente troppo tardi, se solo avessi voluto farti del male.

Tu sei solo un ragazzo, ed io l'assassino: questa è la realtà.

Col dorso della mano cerchi furtivamente di cancellare l'evidente traccia delle lacrime, mentre tenti di indurire il tuo volto pallido ed affilato di bimbo spaventato.

Ti guardo impassibile e, impietoso, ti invado la mente, per la prima volta da un anno così liberamente aperta davanti ai miei occhi penetranti, alla ricerca delle vere emozioni che hai provato su quella Torre.

Oltre la nebbia sanguigna della paura

la notte è l'ultimo viaggio

del tuo dolente e soffocato respiro,

quando le parole sono musica muta

allo schiudersi d'inferni colmi di sirene

che suadenti cantano l'uccisione della salvezza.59

La paura prevale su tutto: paura di morire, paura che i tuoi genitori siano uccisi a causa del tuo fallimento, paura dell'assassino che, sotto i tuoi occhi, ha freddamente ucciso Albus Silente.

Terrore, un enorme terrore che non ti permette di occludermi la mente.

Poi, dietro la paura, vedo la piena consapevolezza di non essere capace di uccidere, maturata nel crescente smarrimento di mesi di lacrime versate a mano a mano che comprendevi, sempre più a fondo, l'enorme atrocità di ciò che l'Oscuro Signore ti aveva imposto di fare.

Infine, la tua scelta, coraggiosa, di abbassare la bacchetta, di non uccidere Albus, anche se i Mangiamorte erano lì ed avrebbero capito, riferendo il tuo fallimento.

Un amaro sorriso mi si dipinge sul volto stanco, pallido, dolorosamente straziato dagli artigli dell'ippogrifo: Albus deve essere riuscito a convincerti, ottenendo così di aggirare il Voto Infrangibile, ed io probabilmente non sarei morto rompendo la promessa fatta a Narcissa un anno fa.

Anche se, a quel punto, nulla ormai sarebbe cambiato, per il povero Albus! L'ho visto bene nella mente di Potter, più chiaro che nelle pagine d'un libro, mentre mi dava del vigliacco per aver ucciso un uomo disarmato che, invece, stava già morendo avvelenato dalla pozione che proprio lui, Potter, gli aveva fatto bere per recuperare l'Horcrux da quel bacile di pietra.

Come se non gli fosse già bastata la maledizione dell'anello dei Gaunt!

Sarebbe morto lo stesso, lentamente, tra gli spasimi del veleno, deriso ed ingiuriato da Greyback e dagli altri, che avrebbero oscenamente fatto scempio del suo corpo.

"_Severus… ti prego…"_

Era per questo, che m'implorava.

Io avrei solo voluto confortarlo e potergli chiudere pietosamente gli occhi.

Invece, chiudo solo i miei, di scatto, per evitare che lacrime impossibili sfuggano alla mia volontà e mi ritiro dalla tua mente: ho visto abbastanza da capire ciò che mi serve.

Non ti sei tirato indietro per paura, Draco: hai scelto e, a differenza di me alla tua stessa età, hai fatto la scelta giusta che io non ho avuto il coraggio di fare a quel tempo.

_Quali pozioni ho bevuto di lacrime di sirene,_

_distillate da alambicchi sporchi dentro come l'inferno, _

_somministrando paure alle speranze e speranze alle paure,_

_sempre perdendo quando mi vedevo vincere!__60_

Quando, dopo un brevissimo istante, riapro gli occhi, mi avvedo subito che il terrore nei miei confronti è ulteriormente aumentato. Devi aver scambiato il mio desolato ed amaro sorriso di pochi istanti fa per un ghigno di trionfo davanti alla tua debolezza che mi avrebbe permesso di rubarti quella che, solo un anno fa, ritenevi fosse la gloria di cui ti saresti ammantato uccidendo Silente.

Quale enorme cambiamento, Draco, in un così breve tempo, quale sconvolgimento per un ragazzo educato ad essere servo dell'Oscuro Signore!

Dopo questo lungo silenzio tra di noi, finalmente trovi la forza di reagire e, per difenderti, mi attacchi, quasi con le stesse parole che già avevi usato a Natale, quando avevamo parlato a quattr'occhi dopo la festa di Lumacorno.

- Perché è intervenuto? L'avrei ucciso io, ma non me ne ha lasciato il tempo!

Che pietosa menzogna, povero Draco: il tempo l'hai avuto in abbondanza, tutto quello che volevi, ma l'hai usato per prendere una ben diversa decisione.

Comprendo molto bene, però, che davanti all'assassino di Silente non ti resta altro da fare che indossare anche tu la maschera e cominciare una recita che io conosco fin troppo bene.

Ti sorrido beffardo e provocatorio: voglio condurti ad ammettere chiaramente, almeno con te stesso, quale difficile strada hai scelto di percorrere, nonostante i drammatici rischi che a quella scelta solo inscindibilmente legati.

- Presumo che tu abbia abbassato la bacchetta solo per prendere maggiore slancio, allora, - affermo ambiguo, mentre sollevo scettico un sopracciglio, - per dare maggiore forza alla tua maledizione mortale, vero? – insinuo meschino, con voce falsamente carezzevole.

Il mio odioso ed abituale sorriso di scherno, di solito riservato ad altri, questa notte è tutto per te, mentre attendo la tua replica.

- Io… io non l'avevo mai lanciata prima: avevo bisogno… di concentrarmi.

Rimango immobile, il sorriso sempre più cinico e incredulo, mentre lo sfregio lasciatomi dall'ippogrifo comincia a bruciare fastidiosamente.

- Bellatrix mi ha detto che occorre…

Che occorre essere un assassino per lanciare quella maledizione, Draco, e tu non lo sei.

Con lenta e studiata indifferenza apro il mantello ed estraggo una piccola fiala.

Al tuo sguardo interrogativo e spaventato – m'è così facile comprendere che credi si tratti di Veritaserum per obbligarti a confessare la tua sconfitta – mi degno appena di spiegarti, con voce pungente:

- E' dittamo, Draco, solo innocuo dittamo per evitare sgradevoli cicatrici sul volto. Non che il mio aspetto m'interessi poi molto.

Faccio una pausa ad effetto, trangugiando un lungo sorso dalla fiala, poi mi slancio di colpo verso di te, con la voluta intenzione di intimorirti ancora di più:

- Pensavi forse che fosse Veritaserum? Destinato a te?

Sbianchi in volto: più che pallido sei quasi verdastro, in questa notte illuminata solo da livide stelle.

- Non temere, – sogghigno appena, mentre la pelle lacerata del viso si stira dolorosamente nel movimento, ma è nulla in confronto agli squarci che questa notte ho spietatamente inflitto alla mia anima, – ho anche il Veritaserum, tra le mie scorte.

Lentamente infilo di nuovo la mano nel mantello, ma solo per trarne la bacchetta che dirigo con perizia sul mio volto per medicare il lungo graffio lasciato dai taglienti artigli dell'ippogrifo.

- _Lumos! –_ esclamo quindi per rischiare la notte intorno a noi.

Continui a guardarmi in silenzio, mentre ti chiedi che razza d'uomo sono per aver ucciso così freddamente Silente ed ora prendermi gioco in modo tanto crudele del tuo terrore.

All'improvviso, sono di nuovo nella tua mente: speravi che io fossi diverso e Bellatrix era quasi riuscita a convincerti che, sì, forse io stavo veramente dalla parte di Silente. Ancora poco ed avresti ceduto, confidandoti con me e cercando il mio aiuto.

Ora, invece, sei felice di non averlo fatto: sei inevitabilmente sicuro che io sia un fedelissimo servo dell'Oscuro e tremi al pensiero che avrei potuto denunciarti a lui.

Draco, Draco, mio povero ragazzo!

La tua mente questa notte si spalanca davanti a me ancora più facilmente di quella di Potter: come riuscirò a proteggerti dal nostro orrido padrone?

- Non c'è bisogno del Veritaserum con me! – urli con voce acuta.

- Veramente? – insinuo maligno, sollevando un sopracciglio.

– Lei ha voluto solo rubarmi la gloria!

C'è una forte nota isterica nella tua voce e con la coda dell'occhio noto delle ombre che si stanno avvicinando: le tua grida hanno attirato l'attenzione dei nostri sgraditi compagni Mangiamorte.

- Non vedevo l'ora di uccidere finalmente quello stupido ed inutile vecchio! - gridi con voce stridula.

La mano scatta involontaria e mi trovo con la bacchetta che preme minacciosa sulla tua gola, mentre sibilo furente e vedo riflesse nel tuo sguardo atterrito le fiamme impetuose dei miei occhi:

- Non osare, Draco, non osare insultare Silente! Tu non…

M'interrompo e mi volto di scatto di lato: Greyback e i due Carrow stanno arrivando. Sono loro che, sulla Torre, hanno visto Draco fallire. Travers, invece, è stato colpito a morte durante la fuga.

La mia bacchetta è fulminea, come la mia decisione e le maledizioni che formulo nel pensiero con tutto l'odio violento che questa notte alberga in me: tre raggi di mortale luce verde in rapidissima successione, tre pesanti tonfi, tre Mangiamorte in meno sulla terra, tre maghi che non potranno più tradire Draco.

Ho ucciso Albus.

Cosa sono tre morti in più, ora, per la mia anima?

Ansante ed a bocca aperta resto a guardare i loro corpi accartocciarsi per terra, mentre sento il tuo urlo squarciare la notte.

Mi riscuoto subito: altri rapidi movimenti della mia bacchetta ed i loro corpi svaniscono, trasformati in informi cumuli di foglie. Poi ti afferro per un braccio e mi smaterializzo non so neppure dove: so solo che non voglio altri Mangiamorte tra i piedi.

Ho ucciso abbastanza, per questa notte.

Ti scrollo brutalmente, allontanandoti da me: arretri incespicando, senza mai lasciarmi con lo sguardo, il terrore a dilatare i tuoi occhi.

- Non mi uccida come loro… per pietà… - mi scongiuri.

- Non ho alcuna intenzione di ucciderti, adesso.

Sei completamente confuso e non riesci a capire più nulla: la mia imprevista e violenta reazione ai tuoi insulti a Silente, immediatamente seguita da tre altre scioccanti morti ed ora questa mia glaciale risposta.

Nel primo, vago chiarore di quest'alba insanguinata, mi guardi in silenzio, convinto che io sia del tutto pazzo e crudele oltre ogni immaginazione.

Cerco di controllare la voce e riprendo da dove siamo stati interrotti, scandendo lentamente le parole:

- Non osare mai più insultare la memoria di Albus Silente, Draco, mai più.

Un lampo d'errata comprensione passa nei tuoi occhi: sai del Voto Infrangibile che ho fatto con tua madre e sei tornato a credere che io fossi veramente amico di Silente e lo abbia ucciso solo per salvare la mia vita.

Ormai ho perso il controllo di me stesso: uccidere Albus mi è costato troppo e non riesco più a fingere, non con te che non hai voluto ucciderlo ma che ora, proprio come Potter, m'accusi d'essere un codardo, interessato solo a salvare la mia schifosissima pelle.

- No, non sono un vigliacco, Draco.

La mia voce è roca e si spezza subito appena riprendo a parlare.

- Uccidere Albus è costato tutto il mio coraggio…

Continuare è uno sforzo immenso, mentre una lacrima scende nel solco della ferita ancora aperta sul mio volto, che è nulla in confronto a quella che lacera in profondità la mia anima.

Ma tu hai diritto di sapere.

- …e la disperazione del mio cuore.

- Perché? – mi chiedi a bruciapelo, ancora senza capire.

Ti guardo in profondità negli occhi.

- Perché Albus me l'ha ordinato.

Respiro a fatica, mentre tu stai cominciando a comprendere.

- Per salvare la tua anima, Draco, perché non sei un assassino. L'ho fatto affinché tu non diventassi _mai_ un assassino. Così ha voluto anche... lui.

Giovane uomo, altri sentieri e altra vita

t'avvolgeranno nella rete di altri turbinii:

consapevoli dolori e discernimento rarefatto

saranno le armi della tua rinascita

che ti offro con la morte del mio senso.61

Ora ricordi improvvisamente le parole di Silente sulla Torre, mentre comincio a veder il tuo terrore per Voldemort diventare solo odio.

- Perché lui ti voleva bene… ed anche io te ne voglio.

L'ultimo sforzo, poi avrò detto tutta la verità.

- Non potevo permetterti di rovinarti la vita, come io ho invece fatto con la mia, tanti anni fa. – sussurro con voce roca.

Perché tu, in pochi mesi, hai capito molto più di quanto abbia compreso io nei miei primi tempi da Mangiamorte.

Perché tu, questa notte, hai compiuto la tua scelta, quella giusta, e sei diventato uomo.

- Guardami bene negli occhi, ora, Draco! – esclamo prendendoti per le spalle, mentre vedo le nere fiamme delle mie iridi riflesse nei tuoi occhi spalancati. - Perché dopo ciò che ho fatto per salvare la tua anima, dannando irreparabilmente la mia, non intendo più recitare davanti a te. Quindi ora ti racconterò la verità, tutta la mia orgogliosa e coraggiosa verità. – continuo con fierezza, gli occhi sempre più scintillanti.

_Fissi lo sguardo e m'abbagliò la luce._

_Balzai nella fornace della lotta, _

_bruciante di rifarmi intensamente_

_degli anni non vissuti fra battaglie, _

_sciupati senza il fuoco di un'idea._

………

_Torturato la vinsi la tortura_

_E i segreti rimasero con me:_

_la carne lacerata, l'ossa infrante_

_fecer più salda l'anima e la fede.__62_

- Io non sono più un Mangiamorte: ho lasciato l'Oscuro Signore diciassette anni fa e da allora sono sempre e solo stato un fedele amico di Silente. Quando Voldemort è ritornato sono andato da lui su ordine di Silente e gli ho sempre mentito, ingannandolo con l'Occlumanzia e prendendomi gioco di lui, rischiando ogni giorno la vita.

Finalmente l'ombra di un sorriso illumina il tuo giovane viso in questa notte di sanguinoso sgomento: sai che hai trovato in me la protezione di un amico e la sicurezza di una guida.

Hai gli occhi lucidi, pieni di lacrime come i miei, ma c'è ancora una domanda che brucia nella tua mente sconvolta da tutti i terribili avvenimenti di queste ultime ore: vuoi sapere perché ho ucciso quei tre Mangiamorte.

Sospiro desolato.

Un'altra verità che peserà come un macigno su di te. Ma non posso fare nulla per risparmiartelo.

- Hanno visto che avevi abbassato la bacchetta, sulla torre, ed hanno capito che non avevi alcuna intenzione di ucciderlo.

Mi guardi, apri la bocca, ma la richiudi senza proferir parola.

Sì, li ho uccisi per salvarti, Draco.

Mi dispiace, ma la morte d'ora in poi sarà la realtà d'ogni nostro giorno e presto lo scoprirai da te, così come tanti anni fa l'ha scoperto anche il giovane Severus, ma solo dopo essersi macchiato indelebilmente le mani con sangue innocente.

_Crollo di menzogne, di idoli,_

_tornati nella tenebra;_

_schianto di catene_

_che si spezzano,_

_cadono.__63_

Solo allora ho capito le menzogne di un idolo che era invece una serpe infernale che mi teneva avvinto nelle sue tenebre con falsi e folli ideali; solo in quel momento sono riuscito a spezzare le mie catene.

Rimarrò al tuo fianco a sorreggerti, Draco: non ti lascerò solo, nella disperazione che ogni giorno cresce, mentre la speranza svanisce, come invece è stato per me.

Non lascerò che le tue mani si sporchino di sangue, come le mie, e che la tua anima si laceri: l'ho promesso ad Albus.

Scrollo la testa, sconsolato:

- Ho dovuto farlo, Draco. Mi dispiace, ma non c'era altro modo per salvarti: ti avrebbero subito denunciato all'Oscuro Signore.

Verità, ti ergi sul destino

e come un ponte senza parapetti

superi l'abisso infinito della rivelazione.

Fermati! T'immortala la mente rinnovata

in solide immagini che mi fanno diverso

al giovane sguardo pronto a brillare ancora.64

Lacrime amare scendono senza più alcuna vergogna sul tuo giovane viso.

Questa notte quattro uomini sono morti ed ora sai che li ho uccisi per te.

All'improvviso ti butti fra le mie braccia, singhiozzando disperato.

Mi irrigidisco.

Sono terribilmente in imbarazzo per questo tuo gesto, ma infine ti accolgo tra le mie braccia e ti stringo a me, buttando definitivamente via la mia protettiva maschera d'impassibilità anche con te.

Crystal sarebbe fiera di me.

Ho ucciso Albus ed ora eredito, nei tuoi confronti, il ruolo di guida che lui aveva con me.

Spero di esserne all'altezza.

*

Mentre ti tenevo stretto a me ti ho spiegato con calma ogni cosa, anche della maledizione che aveva ormai condannato Albus a morte sicura.

……… _Tutti fuggirono_

_in una primavera di rimorsi i neri inverni_

_delle mie noie, dei miei disgusti, delle mie tristezze!_

_Eccomi dunque solo, tetro e solo,_

_tetro e disperato, più gelido di un vecchio.__65_

Ti ho raccontato brevemente di me, dei motivi che un tempo mi hanno spinto a lasciare l'Oscuro Signore, della mia vita solitaria in un tetro sotterraneo e del pericoloso gioco che da anni conduco contro di lui, grazie alle mie grandi capacità di Occlumante.

Di nuovo sei preda del terrore e mi chiedi come potrai celare i tuoi pensieri all'Oscuro Signore.

Un nuovo, insormontabile problema ti attanaglia: ora che sai tutto di me hai paura di tradirmi quando lui frugherà nella tua mente.

Ti sorrido tranquillo e ti assicuro che esiste una soluzione: la stessa che tanti anni fa Silente aveva escogitato con me, quando per la prima volta mi aveva rimandato indietro da Voldemort con il compito di spiarlo. Con un complesso incantesimo modificherò una parte della tua mente dandoti la possibilità, con un particolare artificio, ed a seconda delle necessità del momento, di avvalerti di questa insuperabile protezione contro la Legilimanzia dell'Oscuro.

Ora ti sorrido orgoglioso e ti prometto che, più avanti, ti confiderò tutti i miei preziosi segreti per ingannare direttamente anche il più grande Legilimante del mondo magico.

*

Sono molto stanco, dopo aver operato questo incantesimo così dispendioso d'energie magiche, ma ora dobbiamo andare: gli altri saranno già tornati e ogni minuto di ritardo peserà ancor più gravosamente contro di noi.

Frugo nelle tasche del mantello e ti porgo un'altra fiala: temo proprio che avrai bisogno della protezione di questa pozione.

Mi guardi di nuovo un po' teso.

- Ancora non ti fidi di me, Draco?

Mi sorridi incerto, ma allunghi la mano e cominci a bere.

- Ti proteggerà dal dolore.

Deglutisci.

- L'Oscuro Signore ha raggiunto il suo scopo, questa notte, ma non nel modo che voleva: temo che presto subirai la sua punitiva ira.

Il tuo viso, già provato da questa terribile notte, si riempie d'orrore. Hai capito che per te il peggio deve ancora venire: quando sarai al cospetto di Voldemort.

Non hai terminato la fiala, però me la rendi.

Ti faccio segno di berla tutta.

- E lei? Non la beve? – mi chiedi preoccupato, mentre torni a sorbire il prezioso liquido.

- Non ce n'è abbastanza per entrambi.

Di nuovo ti blocchi immediatamente e mi porgi quel poco che ancora è rimasto.

Ti sorrido tristemente, rifiutando la tua generosa offerta.

Povero Draco, ancora non hai idea di cosa ti aspetta.

- Bevila tutta, Draco, e non preoccuparti per me.

- Ma lei ha detto che… ci punirà entrambi?

- E' possibile. Ma non temere per me: ormai sono abituato alle sue _Cruciatus._

Mangiamorte tra i Mangiamorte

Come avevo previsto, Voldemort non è del tutto soddisfatto: Silente è stato eliminato, è vero, ma Draco ha fallito il suo compito e per questo deve essere punito.

Rimango immobile, i pugni stretti sotto il mantello, mentre Draco è tremante ai suoi piedi e racconta la versione della storia che abbiamo concordato. So che la sua mente è protetta dal mio incantesimo, ma questo è il momento più difficile.

- …i membri dell'Ordine hanno ingaggiato una furiosa battaglia per difenderlo. – spiega Draco.

L'enorme Rowle e gli altri Mangiamorte della spedizione confermano annuendo.

- Erano anche sulla torre…

Ora sono io solo ad annuire deciso.

Voldemort mi trafigge con il suo penetrante sguardo di sangue, ma nei miei pensieri vede solo una scena di confusa lotta mortale.

- Quando sono arrivato erano in seria difficoltà: Alecto e Grayback erano già morti e Travers giaceva a terra, gravemente ferito. Però, Draco era riuscito a disarmare Silente, mio Signore. – affermo impassibile e, per distrarlo da quella del ragazzo, gli offro in pasto la mia mente che gli mostra una convulsa fuga in cui Amycus viene colpito a morte da un sortilegio vagante.

- E dimmi, Severus, chi credi abbia avvertito l'Ordine? – sibila sospettoso.

- Non ne ho idea, Signore: sai bene che nessuno mi aveva informato che sarebbe stato per questa notte. – ribatto con calma, una volta tanto senza dover mentire.

- Quindi hai deciso di intervenire e di fare il lavoro al posto di Draco?

- Non c'era più tempo: quelli ai piedi della torre ci avrebbero bloccato la ritirata.

Un ultimo, perforante sguardo di quelle iridi di rosso rubino e poi si gira di scatto puntando la bacchetta sul ragazzo.

- _Crucio!_

Sussulto appena: sapevo che questo momento sarebbe arrivato.

Rowle e gli altri sghignazzano, ma Bellatrix è seria e immobile. Mi slancio verso Narcissa che mi cade tra le braccia, senza una sola parola. L'adagio piano su un divano, grato che abbia perso i sensi e non debba assistere al supplizio di suo figlio.

Torno a guardare Draco che si contorce a terra, urlando, e mi sento morire: non posso fare nulla per aiutarlo, solo rimanere ad osservare, impassibile come sempre, senza lasciar trapelare la mia pena.

Mi aggrappo all'efficacia della mia pozione antidolorifica e prego solo che tutto finisca presto.

Ora Voldemort si volge verso di me, senza smettere di torturare il ragazzo, e mi fissa a lungo, quasi divertito.

Gli restituisco un duro sguardo impenetrabile.

- Non mi avevi detto di aver contratto un Voto Infrangibile con Narcissa. – sibila infine. - E' per questo che hai ucciso Silente: per proteggere la tua vita?

Ecco, ancora dubita di me e, di nuovo, mi tende una trappola.

- No. – rispondo seccamente. – Draco avrebbe potuto farcela, se ce ne fosse stato il tempo.

Mi avvicino e m'inginocchio ai suoi piedi:

- Ti prego, Padrone: l'hai punito abbastanza. Voglio bene al ragazzo: è per questo che ho contratto il Voto. Volevo solo proteggerlo.

- Che animo sensibile, Severus! – sibila con distaccato disprezzo.

Resto in ginocchio e continuo ad implorarlo, ignorando gli struggenti lamenti della mia anima alle menzogne che, sicure e determinate, escono dalle mie labbra.

- Ti prego, è solo un ragazzo. L'avrebbe ucciso se gliene avessi dato il tempo. Ma volevo guadagnarmi la gloria per aver eliminato quel vecchio bastardo che ho dovuto sopportare per sedici anni: ne avevo tutto il diritto!

Mi guarda e sorride maligno, poi abbassa la bacchetta e la tortura di Draco cessa all'istante.

- Così hai preteso la gloria, mio ambizioso Severus, disubbidendo ai miei ordini?

Annuisco, attendendo la mia sorte.

Però respiro di nuovo, pur senza avere l'ardire di guardare Draco.

- E hai voluto vendicarti di quell'immondo paladino dei Babbani.

Mi obbligo a rispondere e forzo il mio viso in un ignobile ghigno: ho vergogna di me stesso.

- Sì, mio Signore: una vendetta a lungo bramata.

Il suo volto di rettile mi sorride lascivo.

- Così vuoi bene a Draco… e come sei stato premuroso con la bella Narcissa! Il caro Lucius può stare proprio tranquillo ad Azkaban con un affezionato amico che si prende così tanta cura della sua famiglia.

Lascio che le disciplinate immagini della mia mente confermino i suoi osceni sospetti: dopo aver dovuto uccidere Albus, nulla più mi sembra "troppo".

- E mi sei anche fedele, Severus?

Il pericoloso sibilo del rettile penetra feroce e maligno nella mia mente.

Annuisco con un movimento secco e deciso del capo.

- Totalmente _fedele_?

Sono già in ginocchio ai suoi piedi, ad implorare pietà calpestando il mio orgoglio per il bene di Draco: cosa altro pretende da me?

- Certamente, mio Signore e Padrone: ho ucciso Silente per eliminare il tuo maggior nemico.

Mi fa cenno d'alzarmi e sibila:

- Provami la tua fedeltà, Severus.

Guardo il suo volto di serpente con fare interrogativo, chiedendomi a quale nuova prova vuole sottopormi e se troverò ancora la forza per ubbidire dopo tutto quello che è successo nelle ultime ore.

Eppure, so che dovrò ubbidire ancora a questo demone, ma solo perché così vuole Albus Silente.

_Ma ho stretto un patto _

_che mi tiene legato_

_alla colpa nera,_

_io appartengo_

_al mio tenace démone._

………

_Ma intanto ascolto_

_suoni d'altri tempi._

_Vipera dei boschi,_

_ancora sulla mia strada?_

_Questa volta, tu mordi.__66_

- Dimostramelo, allora: crucia Draco!

Spalanco gli occhi e per un istante non riesco a mascherare del tutto le mie emozioni: è come se il mio volto gridasse disperato il "no" che le mie labbra, fermamente serrate, hanno impedito che mi sfuggisse.

- Il mio tanto _fedele_ servo è forse dibattuto tra la fedeltà al suo padrone e l'affetto per un ragazzino?

La sua voce sibila pericolosamente, mentre le fessure rosse delle sue pupille scintillano minacciose.

Stringo i denti ed estraggo la bacchetta: gli occhi di Draco, che è ancora a terra ansimante, sono dilatati dalla paura e colmi di dolore. Mi chiedo se la pozione che gli ho fatto bere è ancora in grado di proteggerlo almeno un poco dal dolore che dovrò infliggergli. Narcissa, per fortuna, giace ancora svenuta sul divano.

Mi avvicino lentamente a Draco: dallo sguardo che mi rivolge capisco che sa già che obbedirò al mostro che ci comanda e che il mio strazio sarà pari al suo, mentre sarò costretto a torturarlo.

Punto la bacchetta su di lui e la mia voce, ferma e gelida, pronuncia:

- _Crucio!_

Poi resto immobile, con le mascelle contratte, a guardare Draco che si contorce a terra, gli occhi fissi su un ragazzo che è diventato uomo in questa notte d'orrore: i miei denti scricchiolano, spasmodicamente stretti, per trovare la determinazione di reggere questa ripugnante maledizione, nel cuore solo cupa disperazione e le sue urla a trafiggermi la mente.

Contemplo l'oscurità che è dentro di me, con la stessa fermezza con cui so che devo arrivare fino in fondo, fino a quando il nemico non sarà completamente annientato ed i primi raggi dell'alba nascente non si rifletteranno mai più nel sangue che questa notte la mia lealtà ha versato.67

Ancora pochi secondi, un tempo infinito di intenso strazio, mentre il respiro mi brucia i polmoni.

Poi Voldemort mi fa finalmente cenno di smettere.

Mi precipito su Draco e gli sollevo la testa, che ha violentemente picchiato a terra negli spasimi del supplizio che gli ho inflitto, e lo stringo piano a me, con addolorato affetto.

Una preziosa fiala è subito tra le mie mani tremanti e gliene verso delicatamente in gola il contenuto, poi con la bacchetta cerco di sopire i tremiti del suo giovane corpo, così duramente provato. Mi guarda con gratitudine, dietro il sofferente velo delle lacrime, ed io gli sorrido appena, piegandomi di più su di lui per sfiorargli piano il viso in un accenno di carezza.

- Mi dispiace…

E' solo un sussurro, che nessuno deve udire, l'unica consolazione che posso dargli in questo momento, oltre a lenire le sue pene fisiche con la magia.

Lo aiuto a rialzarsi e, verificato che riesce a reggersi in piedi, gli faccio sorbire tutta la Pozione Corroborante rimasta nella fiala.

So che Voldemort ci osserva, ma ormai sa che a Draco ci tengo e, quindi, non ho più nulla da perdere.

- Bene, giovane Malfoy, ora che hai provato sulla tua pelle lo straziante tormento di una _Cruciatus_, - sibila lentamente alle mie spalle, quasi godendosi le parole e soffiandole tra le sottilissime labbra esangui – sono certo che saprai infliggerne una oltremodo dolorosa al mago che ti ha sottratto gli onori che avresti ricavato uccidendo Silente!

Il ragazzo non può impallidire di più, ma lo vedo oscillare, come se stesse alfine per crollare, gli occhi spalancati davanti a questo altro crudele ordine di Voldemort.

- Obbedisci Draco! – gli intimo sottovoce, le spalle sempre rivolte verso l'Oscuro che non può sentirmi. – Non preoccuparti per me: sono abituato e so controllare il dolore.

La sua mano trema e quasi non riesce ad estrarre la bacchetta: lo aiuto e gliela metto in mano, esortandolo ancora.

- Fallo, subito, quanto più forte riesci o lui ti punirà ancora, obbligando di nuovo me a torturarti.

Gli stringo la mano per un istante, cercando di infondergli il coraggio che manca nei suoi occhi.

- _Cru… Crucio!_

E' troppo flebile la sua voce, come la sua volontà di farmi del male, così non riesce a mantenere in atto la maledizione ed io rimango in piedi, immobile davanti a lui, mentre ancora lo imploro:

- Ti prego Draco, non tradirti proprio ora, o Silente sarà morto invano. Per favore, Draco, trova la forza e torturami come lui pretende: io resisterò, non temere.

Le lacrime annegano i suoi occhi grigi, mentre esclama:

- _Crucio!_

Il dolore mi assale improvviso e deciso, intenso e straziante ed io gli sorrido, mentre arcuo la schiena e cado in ginocchio, trattenendo ogni lamento.

I minuti passano lenti e c'è più dolore sul volto di Draco, rigato dalle lacrime, che non sul mio, rigidamente contratto solo dalla sofferenza fisica.

Il sole sta sorgendo, infine, ma la nostra notte non è ancora finita e durerà finché Voldemort non sarà sconfitto.

Luce, dissolviti nel sangue

che in nome del potere si è versato,

infrangiti contro la dura corazza del buio

che nel nostro male si erge e risplende:

ancora rossa è la mano che ferisce,

e nera l'anima che si scaglia sugli amici;

è sceso nell'abisso chi bramava un nuovo giorno

e si è perso nel gelo di un odiato destino.

Il mio dolore è oltre l'infinito,

e non può appartenere a questa terra:

sono un demone dal ghigno infernale

o uno spirito oscuro leale per sua dannazione?68

Draco è scivolato in ginocchio e sta tremando, mentre io ora mi contorco a terra, gemendo piano sotto la sua efficace _Cruciatus_.

Ora non è più un ragazzo, è diventato un uomo che conosce il dolore e sa cosa significa soffrire e far soffrire.

Però, Draco ha compiuto la sua scelta: quella giusta.

*

Ora che Draco, forzato torturatore, è ormai più stremato perfino di me, sua docile vittima, Voldemort gli concede magnanimo di interrompere la C_ruciatus _qualora si ritenga soddisfatto a sufficienza del supplizio che mi ha inflitto, così vendicandosi di chi gli ha rubato la gloria derivante dall'uccisione di Silente.

L'affrettato "sì" del ragazzo mi mette i brividi, così frammisto di determinazione e disperazione allo stesso tempo.

Mi rialzo da terra con un penoso sforzo, ma sono io che devo aiutarlo a levarsi in piedi: è ancora in ginocchio davanti a me e nei suoi occhi, pieni di lacrime, c'è una pena infinita e la struggente richiesta di perdono per la sofferenza che è stato costretto ad infliggermi.

Mi chino su di lui e sussurro:

- Va tutto bene, Draco, non temere. – gli sorrido appena. – Per oggi è tutto finito: sei stato in gamba e sono fiero di te.

Non riesce a restituirmi neppure un accenno di sorriso, ma so che il mio apprezzamento è importante per lui e gli rende ben chiaro che non ha fatto nulla di cui debba essere perdonato da me.

Chiudo gli occhi per un istante: comincio a scoprire alcuni aspetti di Albus che fino a poche ore fa ancora ignoravo.

Alle mie spalle, l'Oscuro Signore sta distribuendo ordini affinché si festeggi degnamente, in questa indifferente alba, la morte del suo più pericoloso avversario, tributando i dovuti onori al suo impeccabile assassino.

Sospiro, poi stringo i denti: per me non è ancora finita.

Narcissa, però, intercede per suo figlio.

Non so come sia riuscita, una volta rinvenuta, a resistere fino ad ora, guardando Draco che mi torturava: più volte ho incrociato i suoi occhi azzurri, colmi di lacrime di disperazione, mentre subivo la _Cruciatus_ del suo ragazzo. Eppure non ha ceduto e sono certo che Lucius sarebbe fiero di sua moglie.

Ora supplica Voldemort di permettere a Draco di lasciare il consesso, poiché non sarà lui a ricevere gli onori, carpitigli dall'ambizioso Severus.

Sorrido tra me per la sottile astuzia di Narcissa: conosco l'Oscuro abbastanza bene per sapere che in questo momento è deliziato dal constatare, sibilando in faccia all'addolorata madre, che l'ambizione del "caro Severus" è superiore al suo, da brevissimo tempo, declamato affetto per Draco e per lei stessa.

Piego le labbra in una smorfia amaramente ironica: ottimo, comincio ad acquistare preziosi apprezzamenti dal mio padrone con questa schifosa recita.

Narcissa ottiene infine il permesso di andarsene con suo figlio e, mentre glielo affido, mi sussurra rapidamente:

- Grazie Severus, non lo dimenticherò!

E' troppo rapido lo sguardo che ci scambiamo per comprendere il reale significato delle sue parole, ma, certo, non è una madre sdegnosamente offesa per gli onori sottratti al figlio quella che mi sta parlando.

Poi, la sua mano mi sfiora appena la guancia ferita, mentre una lacrima trema sulle sue ciglia:

- Mi dispiace…

Mi chiedo se sta pensando solo alla lacerazione sul mio volto, o se riesce ad intuire anche quella della mia anima.

Però le sorrido: ora so che sto lasciando Draco in buone mani e che ci sarà qualcun altro che mi aiuterà a proteggerlo.

La guardo avviarsi alla porta, orgogliosamente affiancata al figlio, mentre lancia fiere occhiate ai presenti che si scostano al suo passaggio.

Per ora, almeno per Draco, è finita.

Stiro dolorosamente le membra contratte dal supplizio subito, che è stato nulla in confronto a quelli personalmente impartiti dall'Oscuro, e raddrizzo con dignità le spalle sistemandomi il mantello.

Avanzo quindi a testa alta verso il Signore dell'Oscurità, che mi accoglie con un orrendo sorriso compiaciuto sul bianco viso di rettile:

- Bene, Severus, ora che hai pagato il prezzo della tua ambizione, è giunto il momento di goderti finalmente tutti gli onori che ti sei guadagnato!

Non so cosa darei per poter indossare la mia odiata maschera da Mangiamorte, in questo terribile momento.

Invece, è il mio viso che deve atteggiarsi come quell'insensibile maschera, ora che sono solo un Mangiamorte tra i Mangiamorte.

Così la mia ripugnante recita ricomincia, mentre dipingo un ghigno schifosamente appagato sulle mie labbra sottili.

Ma i miei occhi restano vuoti, nero specchio di un'anima che non esiste più.

Argentee coppe appaiono nell'aria davanti a noi, colme di prelibato vino, più rosso del sangue.

- A te il privilegio del primo brindisi, Severus! – mi esorta l'Oscuro.

Lentamente afferro la coppa che mi fluttua di fronte e la levo in alto, esclamando con voce stentorea:

- Alla morte di Albus Silente, ignobile protettore dei Babbani ed ultimo nemico dell'Oscuro Signore!

Poi porto la coppa alle labbra ed è come se fossi costretto a bere il suo stesso sangue.

_Ah! L'angoscia, la rabbia vile, la disperazione _

_di non poter confessare_

_in un tono di grido, in un ultimo grido austero_

_il mio cuore che sanguina._

………

_Ah! Furia del dolore che non ha sorte nel gridare._

_Del grido che non ha_

_potere più del silenzio, che torna, dall'aria_

_nella notte senza essere!__69_

Qualcuno avrà pietosamente chiuso gli occhi di Albus?

I miei, invece, devono rimanere aperti sull'orrore di questo novello inferno, dove bestie senza cuore mi rivolgono sorrisi traboccanti d'invidia.

A quel primo brindisi ne seguono molti altri, tra risa ed osceni insulti all'uomo che, solo tra gli altri, ha saputo capirmi ed accettarmi, con tutte le mie colpe; all'uomo che ha creduto in me e di me si è fidato fino in fondo, fino al punto di affidarmi la sua morte.

Ad ogni successivo brindisi, meccanicamente levo in alto la coppa, che magicamente si riempie di quello che sempre più mi sembra sangue, e bevo fino in fondo l'amaro fiele, affogando la mia disperazione alla ricerca di un oblio che non verrà mai.

Mesci, Morte, il senso della vita

e versa nella coppa il sangue delle tue vittime:

berrò sino all'ultima stilla di vite spezzate,

perché della mia possa obliarmi

e trarre nel nulla il respiro del vuoto.

Possa vagare su ali ferme il mio destino,

scagliandosi oltre le barriere di questa vita

e farsi ombra indistinta di colpe cancellate...

solo quando il dovere sarà alla fine di tutto

intriso del fuoco nero del rimorso.70

E' una violenta marea sanguinosa che si leva feroce e si abbatte sulle scogliere della mia coscienza, mentre l'anima viene scagliata su lidi deserti, alla ricerca di una requie che so bene di non poter trovare finché tutto il Male non sarà distrutto.71

Manate sulle spalle e virili complimenti, indecenti affermazioni che Albus è morto con la paura negli occhi implorandomi per la sua vita, rutti e sputi per terra, insulti, offese ed insolenti oltraggi e, su tutto, gli occhi di rubino dell'Oscuro Signore a scrutare un'ultima volta la mia mente per strapparmi la verità.

Poi, il tanto temuto responso: l'agghiacciante sorriso, finalmente soddisfatto per i sospetti sulla mia fedeltà al fine placati nel sangue generoso di Silente.

Infinitamente lontano da qui, nelle profondità del mio cuore, ben protette da tutto questo immondo orrore, vivono la preziosa luce azzurra del suo sorriso e la pacata dolcezza della sua voce che pronuncia il mio nome, con l'amore di un padre.

Un ultimo brindisi di sangue e la mia anima ancora si spezza, mentre un urlo silenzioso contorce il mio cuore nel nulla tenebroso dei miei occhi.

E' l'orrore che grida, muto, nei tortuosi meandri della mia coscienza, è la consapevolezza della perdizione nell'impossibilità del perdono, è l'accettazione di un crudele dovere da portare avanti in nome della lealtà, dell'amicizia e del profondo affetto per il mio unico amico.72

_Anima mia! Anima mia! Radice della mia sete errante,_

_goccia di luce che spaventa gli assalti del mondo._

_Fior mio. Fiore della mia anima. Terra dei miei baci._

_Rintocchi di lacrime. Turbine di voci._

_Nell'alta notte la mia anima si contorce e si spezza._

_La castigano le fruste del sogno e la scavano._

_Per questa immensità non vi è più nulla sulla terra._

_Non vi è più nulla._

_Le ombre si sconvolgono e precipita tutto._

_Cadono sulle mie rovine i travi della mia anima._

_Non brillano gli astri freddi e bianchi._

_Tutto si rompe e cade. Tutto si cancella e passa._

_E' il dolore che ulula come un pazzo in un bosco._

_Solitudine della notte. Solitudine della mia anima._

_Il grido, l'urlo. Non v'è più nulla sulla terra!_

_La furia che spaventa i canti e le lacrime._

_Solo l'ombra sterile spezzata dalle mie grida. _

_E la parete del cielo tesa contro la mia anima.__73_

Dai cieli del mio cuore sono svanite le due stelle che guidavano il mio cammino: ora vago nel nulla, e nel nulla voglio smarrirmi, poiché ogni frammento d'umanità è fuggito lontanissimo dalla mia anima.

Il mio Inferno

_Ho riaperto gli occhi pieni di fiamme_

_e ho visto l'orrore della mia stamberga;_

_sono rientrato in me stesso ed ho sentito _

_la spina degli affanni maledetti._

_La pendola dai funebri accenti suonava_

_brutalmente mezzogiorno; un torrente_

_di tenebre il cielo versava _

_sul torpido mondo indolente.__74_

Solo poche ore d'oblio, in un sonno agitato da bianchi fantasmi che sussurrano dolcemente il mio nome, poi il brutale risveglio per ritrovarmi all'Inferno: potente, onorato, invidiato e temuto Mangiamorte fra i Mangiamorte, secondo solo all'Oscuro Signore.

Nel mondo magico a quest'ora ormai tutti sanno che ho ucciso Silente.

Mi sembra quasi di sentir serpeggiare il mio nome, in un indistinto brusio di disonore: Severus Piton, traditore, assassino, Mangiamorte.

E' solo questo che, giustamente, loro pensano di me: che li ho sempre ingannati, che non ho mai realmente abbandonato il mio vero padrone e che ho atrocemente tradito la fiducia di un povero vecchio che si ostinava a voler credere in me.

E che poi sono fuggito come un codardo, ingiuriosa ciliegina in bella vista sulla torta servita da Potter, che non ha capito assolutamente nulla di ciò che è successo tra noi ieri notte. Del resto, non che ci sperassi realmente, considerati i nostri trascorsi rapporti e dopo che m'ha visto uccidere Silente in quel modo.

Le mie labbra si piegano in un'amara smorfia disillusa: sono invidiato e riverito dai miei veri nemici ed odiato da coloro cui sono amico e per i quali ho sempre rischiato, e continuo a rischiare, la vita.

_Come sopportavi in silenzio quegli insulti!_

_Espiavi così i tuoi culti infami_

_e i peccati che ti negarono la tomba!__75_

Nessuno di loro ha mai creduto realmente in me, oltre le parole di stima di Albus, così ora è facile credermi infido traditore e nessun dubbio attraversa le loro ottuse menti: non si rendono neppure conto che, credendomi suo assassino, è la memoria del grande Silente che, in realtà, oltraggiano. Come se io avessi mai potuto anche solo pensare d'ingannarlo!

No, io posso piegare sentimenti ed emozioni alla necessità di un'ordinata menzogna, e così mentire con successo all'Oscuro Signore che, senza cuore, crede di controllare la mia mente.

Ma non avrei mai potuto ingannare l'uomo che mi sorrideva, con il cuore in mano, offrendomi una seconda possibilità da tutti negatami. L'uomo che sapeva leggere la disperazione ed il rimorso nel profondo del mio cuore, e non nella mia mente; l'uomo che mi ha aiutato a credere nuovamente in me stesso.

L'ho ucciso, obbedendogli, ma non l'ho mai ingannato.

_Mai._

Le menzogne sono la cenere dei sogni,

e avvolgono di buio profondo

le solitarie strade dell'anima.

In me splende un sole

che non può illuminare il mondo.

Sei muta compagna, verità, solo della mia vita perduta.76

Ma loro _questo_ non lo possono capire.

Non sanno l'amicizia e l'affetto che c'erano tra noi, i suoi sorrisi paterni per me, la fiducia e la stima che hanno saputo ricostruire la mia vita e darle di nuovo un senso.

Non possono neppure lontanamente immaginare il mio straziante dolore, immensamente più grande di ogni altro.

Loro vedono un maledetto traditore ed un crudele assassino.

Io, invece, sono soltanto un uomo disperato, condannato a vivere all'Inferno.

Da solo, avvolto dalle tenebre.

E vivo in silenzio lo stridore del rimorso,

e incedo col mio male senza requie per la via,

e nella pioggia battente non penetra la luce

perché la mia umanità si è spenta nel dolore.77

*

Sto lentamente salendo sul fianco scosceso di questa collina.

Fa caldo e sto sudando sotto il mio nero e lungo mantello, che striscia sull'erica in fiore, carezzandola delicatamente.

Avrei potuto materializzarmi già sull'altro versante, ben protetto nel folto del bosco, ed osservare da lontano il suo funerale.

Invece, preferisco penare, incespicare sui sassi e scivolare sulle radici scoperte, solo per rimandare ancora un po' il momento in cui la rivedrò.

Le sue possenti mura, le torri svettanti, i cortili decorati, i lunghi corridoi… il mio sotterraneo.

Hogwarts è là, oltre la cima della collina, ormai lontana ed irraggiungibile, quella che per così tanti anni è stata la mia sola e vera casa. Il porto sicuro e riparato in cui Albus, diciassette anni fa, mi ha accolto, ventenne spaventato e amaramente pentito, e mi ha protetto sottraendomi ai peggiori orrori della vita di Mangiamorte che io avevo scelto di seguire.

E' là che è morto il mio cuore, sulla sua torre più alta, ed ora giace sepolto nel più profondo e freddo dei suoi sotterranei.

Ho perduto tutto: casa, amicizia, amore e speranza, e non so neppure più piangere.

Ancora pochi, faticosi passi e la rivedrò: bellissima, immersa nel sole e per sempre perduta.

_Il mio cuore è silenzioso come uno sguardo._

_C'è una casa al di là delle colline._

_Il mio cuore è silenzioso come uno sguardo._

_La mia casa è là, dietro le colline._

_Sopporto il mio cuore come una vecchia maledizione._

_Non c'è ragione per il rimpianto._

_Sopporto il mio cuore come una vecchia maledizione._

_Perché mai argomentare o rimpiangere?_

_Il mio cuore vive in me come un fantasma._

_Al di là delle colline giace morta la mia speranza._

_Il mio cuore vive in me come un fantasma._

_Al di là della mia speranza giacciono morte le colline._

_Mi hanno strappato il cuore come la gramigna._

_Non era vero che avrei dovuto vivere._

_Mi hanno strappato il cuore come la gramigna._

_Non potevo pensare che vivere fosse vero._

_Ora ci sono grandi macchie nel mio cuore._

_Ci sono macchie simili al sangue sul pavimento._

_Ora ci sono grandi macchie nel mio cuore._

_E il mio cuore giace sul pavimento._

_La stanza ora è chiusa per sempre._

_Il mio cuore ora è sepolto vivo._

_Il mio cuore ora è chiuso per sempre._

_Tutta la stanza è sepolta viva.__78_

Sono tutti là, in riva al lago, per rendere l'ultimo saluto all'uomo che ho ucciso.

All'amico che amavo come un padre.

Sono troppo lontano per riuscire ad ascoltare i discorsi ufficiali che ricordano la sua grandezza, ma non m'importa nulla. Non ho bisogno delle loro parole per sapere chi era veramente Albus Silente.

Un grande mago, che certo non avrebbe apprezzato l'ipocrisia di facciata dei suoi falsi amici, ora tutti seduti in prima fila con tristi espressioni di circostanza, per rendergli volentieri tutti gli onori ora che è morto, tirando un sospiro di sollievo per essersi finalmente liberati di lui.

Il mio soffocato sospiro, invece, è dolore puro, labirinto79 di sofferenza lancinante che nulla potrà mai lenire, rimorso infinito e dannazione eterna.

Stringo i pugni e singhiozzo, come un bambino ormai orfano di tutto, poi mi lascio lentamente scivolare a terra, solo per scoprire che, anche senza più anima, riesco ancora a piangere, come l'amore per Crystal era riuscito ad insegnarmi un anno fa.

Così piango, in silenzio, amare ed inutili lacrime per tutto ciò che in quella notte ho perduto.

La mia sola vera casa, rifugio e protezione da me e dalle mie scelte errate.

L'amicizia e la stima di Albus ed il suo paterno sorriso incoraggiante.

L'amore di Crystal, dolce ed intenso, mia unica speranza per il futuro.

Ora rimangono solo i rimorsi per le mie colpe passate e l'orrore per quelle che verranno.

Albus è morto ed il suo corpo arde, fiamme bianche tra le mie cocenti lacrime.

Crystal è di nuovo fuggita in Africa, deserto di desideri tra i miei desolati rimpianti.

Abbraccio silenzioso le rovine del presente,

e la polvere screzia di vuoto ciò che un tempo

eran splendide costruzioni d'alti ideali.

Addio, sogni, che avete cancellato l'uomo da me,

e addio a te, cuore maledetto,

non più capace di tessere mondi dorati.

Addio, amara nostalgia di fugaci gocce di gioia,

mi prostro al destino del male futuro

non chiedendo ad alcun Dio un riscatto svanito,

anelando all'ultimo desiderio di un prigioniero:

divenire nota indistinta nell'eco del nulla. 80

*

_Ormai albeggia, e quest'interminabile notte, confusa tra incubi e ricordi, finalmente si avvicina al termine._

_Sono passati quattro mesi da quando sono stato condannato a vivere in questo Inferno, dove il giorno sempre segue la notte, ma le tenebre non si sollevano mai. _

_Ormai non riesco neppure più a distinguere tra i miei personali incubi, che mi perseguitano la notte, e la realtà, anche peggiore, del giorno._

_Con occhi spenti dalla febbre vana della veglia_

_vedo con orrore_

_il nuovo giorno recarmi lo stesso giorno della fine_

_del mondo e del dolore,_

_un giorno uguale agli altri, della eterna famiglia_

_dei giorni così._

_E nemmeno il simbolo vale, il significato_

_del mattino che viene_

_uscendo lento dalla stessa essenza della notte che era,_

_per chi,_

_avendo tante volte sempre sperato invano,_

_più nulla spera.__81_

Dopo la morte di Silente, l'Ordine della Fenice è stato allo sbando per parecchie settimane, anche se i suoi membri ora sembrano essersi ripresi. Però, passare loro informazioni è quasi impossibile e solo di rado, ed in modo del tutto imprevedibile, servendomi di casuali mezzi di fortuna, mai utilizzabili una seconda volta, riesco a far avere loro indizi importanti sulle attività di Voldemort.

Nel frattempo ho scoperto che Bellatrix ha nascosto la Coppa di Tassorosso nelle segrete del castello dei Lestrange, ma non ho ancora trovato il modo di penetrarvi.

Sono tornato a Grimmauld Place, prima che cercassero di rendermelo impossibile con i loro incantesimi di protezione, e sono riuscito a trovare quel dannato medaglione di Serpeverde che nella notte in cui uccisi Albus vidi nella mente di Potter.

All'inizio non l'avevo realizzato, ma poi mi sono ricordato che lo avevo già visto almeno altre due volte: tra le mani di Regulus, una vita fa, e poi tra le mani di Kreacher, circa due anni fa.

Se solo Albus me ne avesse parlato, invece di andare a cercarlo con Potter!

Recuperarlo è stato facile, considerato quanto l'elfo continua ad essere sempre affezionato a Regulus: è bastato fargli capire che io ed il suo padrone eravamo stati molto amici e che volevo solo aiutarlo, ed il vecchio elfo è scoppiato in lacrime raccontandomi tutto e riprendendo a punirsi perché non era stato in grado di rispettare l'ultimo ordine del suo padrone: distruggere il medaglione.

Trovare il modo per aggirare le micidiali protezioni dell'Horcrux è stato molto più complesso e rischioso ma, alla fine, ci sono riuscito e ho potuto renderlo molto meno pericoloso: distruggerlo, ormai, è una cosa che anche dei ragazzi in gamba possono fare e sono certo che la Granger ci potrà arrivare, lasciando poi l'onore dell'azione risolutiva a Potter.

Ho convinto Kreacher a far casualmente ritrovare il medaglione a Potter, assicurandogli che il ragazzo sarà presto in grado di distruggerlo. Ora devo solo escogitare il modo per aiutare la Granger a procurarsi il libro adatto: quando lo avrà in mano troverà da sola la risposta e il potenziale magico di Potter, nonché la sua determinazione, saranno sufficienti ad eliminare quel brandello d'anima. Li terrò d'occhio e rimarrò loro vicino, per evitare spiacevoli imprevisti, ma, se li ho giudicati correttamente, sapranno cavarsela da soli.

Poi saranno tre gli Horcrux distrutti, mentre già so dov'è la Coppa di Tassorosso e Nagini è sempre sotto i miei occhi.

Non ne manca che uno.

Il potere dell'Oscuro Signore in questi quattro mesi è cresciuto in modo esponenziale, così come il terrore che sempre circonda la sua ascesa, proprio come venti anni fa, con il consueto corredo di morti e sparizioni, mentre le segrete della sua fortezza si riempiono di prigionieri da torturare.

Le loro urla strazianti perforano la mia mente, giorno e notte, e vorrei solo potere essere al loro posto, martoriato pezzo di carne senza futuro.

Invece, l'Oscuro pretende da me pozioni per far loro rivelare preziose informazioni: ma io solo distillo filtri che annebbiano la mente e confondono la verità delle estorte parole, sopendo la coscienza del dolore nell'oblio di una morte pietosa.

Nel buio nauseabondo delle segrete, chiudo loro gli occhi sull'orrore circostante, sperando che qualcuno possa un giorno farlo per me, mentre silenziose lacrime di cristallo scavano le mie guance pallide, perdendosi nello spaventoso nulla che mi circonda.

Vorrei fuggire, invece assisto agghiacciato a raccapriccianti orge, spingendo Draco dietro di me, lontano da quel cerchio bestiale, cercando di proteggere un'innocenza che è ormai stata profondamente violata.

Ed il mio pugnale, dall'affilata punta avvelenata, di nuovo elargisce morti pietose che straziano a fondo la mia anima già distrutta.

_Tutto qui è paura…_

_Il cielo è inorridito _

_d'illuminare la fitta ombra._

_I passi che fai_

_tra queste brughiere_

_sollevano polveri_

_pestilenziali…_

………

_E' l'ebbrezza a morte,_

_è la nera orgia,_

_è lo sforzo amaro della tua energia_

_verso l'oblio dolente_

_della voce intima,_

_è la soglia del crimine,_

_è il volo sanguinante._

………

_Versi la tua anima,_

_il tuo latte e la tua fiamma_

_in quale disperazione?__82_

Sono ormai in balia della feroce tempesta che si è abbattuta su di me, dove le caparbie onde di un destino avverso mi allontanano dalla riva della salvezza, spingendomi di nuovo verso il gorgo della perdizione.

Eppure, il mio sguardo rimane fisso, là dove un tempo brillavano le stelle che, ardite, disegnarono la giusta rotta della mia vita ed ora illuminano l'unico possibile varco che ancora si apre tra i flutti tenebrosi: percorrere di nuovo la dolente via del Male, bruciando d'atroci rimorsi, solo per salvare altre vite e compiere fino in fondo un dovere che mi incatena al passato ma che, solo, può alla fine spezzare quelle orride catene; rendere l'estremo sacrificio di una vita, ormai distrutta, in nome dell'altrui libertà dal Male e dalla sofferenza, a compimento di promesse che non posso dimenticare.

Così, nelle contorte contrade della mia anima angosciata, scorgo il sentiero che conduce ad un lontano orizzonte e so che devo andare avanti, impavido, lottando nel buio e nella solitudine, al di là di tutto, compiendo fino in fondo il mio dovere, per dare un senso estremo anche alla vita di un dannato.

Quando mi ribello al Male che nasce da me, dalle mie fatali pozioni o dalla mano che, senza tremore alcuno, ferisce a morte, la mia povera anima vola via, lontano, e fugge dalle prigioni del rimorso cercando rifugio nel rispetto di un ineluttabile dovere.

Mi ribello a me stesso, eppure non indugio nelle mie scelte, né indietreggio: la mia vita è perduta ma il destino che nasce dalle mie promesse deve ancora forgiare l'altrui futuro.

Davanti a me si spalanca l'abisso, con il suo melmoso fondo di Male, ma io non vi sprofonderò, non mi annullerò nella sua perdizione: amicizia ed amore sono volati via da me, ma il dovere nato da una promessa resta indomito al mio fianco e mi sorregge. 83

*

Però, almeno Draco, sono finalmente riuscito, per ora, a strapparlo da questo Inferno, che è rimasto solo mio.

Insieme a Lucius, facilmente liberato da Azkaban con gli altri Mangiamorte grazie al crescente potere dell'Oscuro Signore che ormai dilaga per il Ministero, sono riuscito ad ottenere che il ragazzo torni a frequentare la scuola, quella di Durmstrang, visto che non sarebbe ben accolto da Minerva nella vecchia Hogwarts.

Un sospiro mi sfugge: non so cosa avrei dato per poterlo affidare alle care e severe mani della nuova Preside, ma certo la mia raccomandazione non sarebbe stata accettata.

Intanto, con Lucius e Narcissa sto studiando come salvaguardare Draco, una volta che la protezione di quest'ultimo anno di scuola sarà terminata.

Lucius, dall'altro capo della tavola, mi guarda con i suoi occhi di ghiaccio, come sempre regalmente distaccato, ma ora c'è un'ombra cupa nel suo sguardo, un'incertezza che non è mai stata sua: ma non è la prigionia ad Azkaban che lo ha intaccato.

Ama suo figlio, ma lo ha ritrovato molto cambiato, quasi da non riuscire più a riconoscerlo, anche se ha avuto solo due giorni per restare con lui.

Narcissa gli ha raccontato del Voto.

Tutti i Mangiamorte sanno della mia ambizione, apertamente dichiarata quella notte davanti al nostro padrone, che ha rubato la gloria a suo figlio.

Lucius, però, ha notato l'abbraccio fra me e Draco, quando il ragazzo è partito per Durmstrang: sa bene dell'affetto che ho sempre provato per suo figlio, ma sa anche che un Malfoy non compirebbe mai quel gesto verso il mago che lo ha privato degli onori che gli spettavano.

Inoltre, Narcissa mi sorride, gentile e riconoscente, mentre mi passa il piatto di portata invitandomi a servirmi con abbondanza, visto che sono sempre più pallido e stanco.

E questa è un'altra cosa che non quadra con i fatti, né con la recita che, invece, ieri ci ha visto portare avanti di fronte a Voldemort, quando Narcissa mi guardava sprezzante.

Le labbra di Lucius restano serrate, anche se so che c'è una domanda che gli brucia.

Ma non me la farà, non ora: suo figlio per il momento è salvo e lui, prima, deve guardare a fondo dentro se stesso.

E capire.

Poi verrà da me.

Solo allora saprò se avrò ritrovato un amico.

*

Ancora un'altra volta, ancora sangue davanti ai miei occhi, vite che non posso salvare e sofferenze che non posso lenire, solo perché nessuno ha neppure provato a credere al disperato avvertimento d'un traditore: hanno certo temuto che volessi attirarli in una trappola!

C'era tutto il tempo perché l'Ordine potesse intervenire, se Lupin avesse creduto al messaggio che accompagnava la pozione Antilupo che continuo a distillare per lui.

C'era tutto il tempo per salvarli.

Invece, sono qui, solo, la maschera d'argento inchiodata sul viso a coprire lacrime che non so più piangere, orrido dispensatore d'oblio con il mio filtro che distorce la verità, unica protezione che posso fornire ad un uomo che mi era amico fino a pochi mesi fa, ma, che se ora vedesse il mio volto, certo mi insulterebbe, sputandomi in faccia il suo sangue, che lento gli cola dalla bocca.

Sta morendo tra le mie braccia, mentre fingo ancora d'estorcergli informazioni, ormai solo parole senza senso che gli gorgogliano a fatica nella gola lacerata.

Bellatrix finalmente si alza dal mio fianco e ne approfitto per versare velocemente un'ultima pietosa goccia di morte fra le labbra del prigioniero.

Un ultimo tremito, un lungo gemito straziante ed un altro membro dell'Ordine è morto, difendendo preziose informazioni con l'aiuto del mio filtro.

Bellatrix mi sta guardando sospettosa, così non posso far altro che lasciar rotolare ruvidamente a terra il corpo e rialzarmi a mia volta, mentre la morte ancora mi sfida da quello sguardo ormai spento, da quegli occhi spalancati sull'orrore che ancora una volta non posso misericordiosamente chiudere.

- Perché anche questo ha resistito alla tua pozione? – domanda diffidente.

- Ha rivelato diverse informazioni. – rispondo sbrigativo, cercando di aggirare il problema, mentre mi pulisco le mani insanguinate sul mantello.

- Notizie incomprensibili, direi. – insinua ancora.

- Solo perché tu non le comprendi, non vuol dire che non siano utili al nostro Signore. – sibilo sprezzante, mentre le volto le spalle.

Mi afferra per un braccio obbligandomi a fermarmi.

- Perché è morto così velocemente? – m'incalza di nuovo, sempre più combattiva.

- Chiedilo a Goyle: è suo il pugnale. – rispondo seccamente indicando l'elsa che spunta dal corpo riverso a terra.

Finalmente riesco ad allontanarmi da Bellatrix, ma solo per rendermi improvvisamente conto dello scenario spaventoso che mi circonda: annaspo nell'aria rovente degli incendi che hanno raso al suolo questo minuscolo villaggio, in cui pochi maghi vivevano tranquilli in mezzo ai Babbani.

L'odore di carne bruciata è nelle mie narici dilatate, grida e lamenti angoscianti, intervallati da oscene risate sguaiate, feriscono le mie orecchie e posso solo serrare gli occhi davanti ai miei compagni che, mentre viene allestito un bestiale banchetto notturno, si divertono a torturare e violentare le loro inermi e terrorizzate vittime, dopo aver già ucciso tutti i maghi, rei solo d'essere traditori del loro sangue.

Crollo a terra, cercando invano di trattenere conati di vomito, senza neppure più la forza di chiedermi in quale girone dell'Inferno sono precipitato.

Ho un unico, straziante desiderio: quello di potermi strappare il cuore dal petto.

_Il triste mio cuore di poppa_

_sbava, coperto di trinciato:_

_gli schizzano addosso la zuppa,_

_al triste mio cuore di poppa:_

_alle porcate della truppa_

_che scoppia in un riso sguaiato_

_il triste mio cuore di poppa_

_sbava, coperto di trinciato!_

_Itifallici e soldateschi_

_quei giochi l'hanno depravato!_

_Al timone io vedo affreschi_

_itifallici e soldateschi._

_O flutti abracadabranteschi,_

_che il mio cuore sia lavato!_

_Itifallici e soldateschi_

_quei giochi l'hanno depravato!_

_Dopo i mozziconi distrutti,_

_che fare, o mio cuore rubato?_

_Tireranno bacchici rutti_

_dopo i mozziconi distrutti,_

_e avrò vomitanti ributti_

_se il cuore, io, ho ringoiato:_

_dopo i mozziconi distrutti_

_che fare, o mio cuore rubato?__84_

Il Patronus

I miei cari compagni Mangiamorte questa notte hanno dovuto lasciare il divertimento a qualcun altro: del resto, anche l'Oscuro Signore deve rispettare i patti e pagare il dovuto obolo ai suoi alleati, soprattutto quando si tratta di esseri che sanno farsi rispettare molto bene.

Come i Dissennatori.

Così hanno dato loro in pasto questo sparuto gruppo di case, scelto a caso nella campagna, solo perché si trova in un avvallamento che scende verso il fiume, dove la nebbia si raccoglie al tramonto e diventa densa e umida all'arrivo della sera.

Ma, questa notte, è la nebbia ghiacciata della speranza perduta che attanaglia quei poveri Babbani, dilagando nelle loro case. Si affannano ad accendere le luci, alzano il termostato del riscaldamento, ma il gelo li avvolge ed il buio li soffoca.

I Mangiamorte se ne sono ormai andati via tutti, sono rimasto solo io e mi rendo conto, con amara sorpresa, di riuscire a sfidare, quasi indenne, la vicinanza di questi esseri spaventosi: non c'è più alcuna speranza in me, di cui i Dissennatori possono privarmi, non c'è più felicità che possono risucchiarmi.

Mi avvicino silenzioso al piccolo spiazzo tra le case, mentre i gemiti dei Babbani si diffondono nella gelida aria maligna che mi circonda, misti ai rantoli di morte dei loro aguzzini.

Mi chiedo se ho ancora ricordi felici sufficienti a conferire al mio argenteo falco la forza necessaria per far dissolvere tutti questi Dissennatori.

Chiudo gli occhi e mi concentro, mentre stringo forte la bacchetta nel pugno:

- _Expecto Patronum!_ – esclamo con decisione, unica ombra viva tra gli avidi esseri spettrali della piazza.

La luce erompe accecante dalla mia bacchetta e grandi ali argentee si distendono ad illuminare la notte, mentre il mio Patronus compie un lento giro sopra la mia testa.

Poi l'argenteo scintillio sembra diventare solido: l'impetuoso uccello si getta a caccia dei Dissennatori, girando vorticosamente tra le case, mentre le cupe ombre che divorano la speranza sciamano via, indietreggiano, si disperdono ed infine si allontanano.

L'aria è umida, ma non più gelida intorno a me, e la luce torna nelle case, insieme con il calore della felicità: l'incubo di quei Babbani per questa notte è finito.

Guardo il mio Patronus allontanarsi e svanire elegante nella notte, lasciando un'infinita sorpresa dipinta sul mio volto.

Non è un falco, non più.

Sorrido.

Ora so in quale modo potrò fare arrivare importanti informazioni a Potter.

Poi ricordo insegnamenti uditi tanto tempo fa, quando ero solo un ragazzo:

_- Credi che le persone scomparse che abbiamo amato ci lascino mai del tutto?__85_

Una lacrima scende lenta sul mio viso, ancora freddo del gelo dei Dissennatori.

Non mi ha lasciato: è ancora con me, gelosamente custodito nel mio cuore.

*

_Sono passati quattro mesi da quella notte, Albus, e la sofferenza opprime sempre con maggiore forza il mio cuore._

_Mi manca il tuo sorriso ed ho bisogno dell'incoraggiante luce azzurra dei tuoi occhi._

_Ma, soprattutto, ho bisogno di gridare il mio dolore, alto nel cielo: non riesco più a stare zitto davanti a loro, che continuano a deriderti e ad inneggiarmi quale tuo maledetto assassino._

_La mia maschera si sta pericolosamente incrinando e non riesco più a trattenere le mie parole._

_Aiutami, ti prego!_

_Non ho nemmeno più pietà di me_

_e non posso più esprimere il tormento del mio silenzio._

_Tutte le parole che avevo da dire in stelle si sono mutate.__86_

*

La luna splende nel cielo trapunto di stelle, tranquilla regina della notte, ed io, avvolto nel mio nero mantello, osservo da lontano la tua bianca tomba sulla quale non ho mai potuto piangere.

Ricordo che, poco più di un anno fa, venivo su questa stessa collina, pieno d'angoscia, preoccupato perché non riuscivo a trovare il modo per salvarti dalla maledizione dell'anello dei Gaunt.

Anche allora la luna illuminava, fredda ed indifferente, la mia disperazione e sembrava irridere ogni mio insuccesso, insensibile alle lacrime che velavano i miei profondi occhi neri, cerchiati dallo sgomento.

Poi fu la speranza ad illuminare di una nuova luce il mio sguardo, quasi oscurando la luna, ma solo per poco tempo.

Ancora le lacrime tornarono a bagnare le ciglia, nello sconforto della devastante consapevolezza che avrei dovuto ucciderti.

Mesi passarono così, immersi nel dolore più cupo.

Ed ancora continuo a soffrire, dopo aver obbedito a quell'ultimo tuo terribile ordine.

_O graziosa luna, io mi rammento_

_che, or volge l'anno, sovra questo colle_

_io veniva pien d'angoscia a rimirarti:_

_e tu pendevi allor su quella selva_

_siccome or fai, che tutta la rischiari. _

_Ma nebuloso e tremulo dal pianto_

_che mi sorgea sul ciglio, alle mie luci_

_il tuo volto appariva, che travagliosa_

_era mia vita: ed è né cangia stile, _

_o mia diletta luna. E pur mi giova_

_la ricordanza, e il noverare l'etate_

_del mio dolore.__87_

Mi chiedo se sai veramente a quale tremenda vita mi hai condannato, se conosci il tormento infinito del mio cuore, se tutto ciò ha veramente un senso, perché io, in questo momento, non riesco più a capirlo.

Sono come un guerriero sconfitto, prigioniero di una Maledizione che non avrei mai voluto pronunciare, carnefice e vittima di errori passati ed atrocità presenti, condannato al duro esilio di un lungo e complesso dovere da compiere.88

Ricordo quella notte, quelle due fatali parole ed il tuo dolce sorriso: poi tutto si annebbia nell'orrore della mia nuova vita, mentre mi trascino su questa terra, oppresso dal rimorso, spinto avanti solo dal mio dovere, senza neppure più riuscire a vedere la luce dell'impassibile luna.

_Beato te che il fato_

_a viver non dannò tra tanto orrore.__89_

All'improvviso, spinta da un impulso inarrestabile, la mia mano corre alla bacchetta e mi trovo, senza neppure rendermene conto, ad aver evocato il mio nuovo Patronus, che nel suo argenteo scintillio si libra davanti alla luna, quasi oscurandola.

Le ampie ali sostengono orgogliosamente il suo elegante corpo nell'aria e, per un istante, mi sembra perfino di intuire il guizzo del tuo sorriso nei suoi occhi lucenti.

Il mio Patronus esprime l'essenza del nostro rapporto, che certo non può indebolirsi solo perché tu non sei più accanto a me.

E' il mio profondo affetto di figlio, è il tuo amore generoso di padre, che sempre si rigenerano ed ardono con novella forza.

E' il tuo luminoso aiuto, una corrente calda e invisibile che si diffonde in me e, per un incantato frammento di vita, riesce ad allontanare da me la fredda solitudine delle tenebre.90

Ancora sale potente nel cielo, più luminoso di qualsiasi stella, il mio Patronus!

Ed io sorrido, tra le lacrime della tua mancanza.

Il sapore di un addio non si cancella nella notte:

la luce che emanava dal tuo vivere con me s'eleva

a tessere un canto che sa di dolce nostalgia,

ma è nel potente avanzare del destino

che il mio passato rovente si rafforza ora,

e nel fluire via degli anni maledetti

il rimorso è la freccia che supererà le tenebre.

La tua silenziosa presenza sia l'invisibile sentiero

che possa condurmi al di là del male, e della mia coscienza.91

*

Era tardi e ormai avevano superato di un bel pezzo l'orario concesso agli studenti, ma con Hagrid le cose si erano fatte più lunghe del previsto. Per fortuna, Harry portava sempre con sé il Mantello dell'Invisibilità, così ora stavano procedendo insieme a fatica: erano costretti a restare chinati affinché il loro piedi non spuntassero dal Mantello. E tre paia di piedi, a zonzo per il parco dopo le dieci di sera, non era una cosa consigliabile!

- Toglimi quel gomito dal fianco, Ron! – si lamentò Hermione.

- E tu sposta i capelli: mi pizzicano il naso!

- Zitti! – li redarguì Harry.

Continuarono a camminare in silenzio quando, all'improvviso, qualcosa di lucente entrò nel campo visivo di Harry: alzò lo sguardo per seguire il bagliore argenteo e, come se fosse stato colpito da una scarica elettrica, si fermò di colpo, gli occhi spalancati ed il braccio teso in alto ad indicare agli altri ciò a cui non riusciva a credere.

Lamenti soffocati giunsero da Hermione, compressa contro la sua schiena a causa della spinta di Ron: poco mancò che rovinassero tutti a terra.

Il Mantello scivolò di lato, sollevato dal suo braccio, ancora rigidamente teso ad indicare l'impossibile.

Il primo a parlare fu Ron, che diede in un grido strozzato:

- Ma quello è… è il Patronus di Silente!

- Zitto Ron! Non urlare! – lo redarguì subito Hermione afferrando il Mantello per un lembo e riportandolo sulle loro teste.

- Seguiamolo! – esclamò Harry scattando verso la foresta, incurante d'aver perso la protezione dell'invisibilità e d'averla tolta anche ai suoi amici.

Hermione si ritrovò a correre con il Mantello in mano, presto superata da Ron che, grazie al vantaggio delle sue lunghe gambe, giunse per primo al limitare della Foresta Proibita.

- Come fai a sapere… che quello è il… Patronus di Silente? – domandò Hermione, ansimante per la corsa.

- Io… veramente non lo so. Ho solo pensato… che poteva esserlo!

Harry sorrise all'amico:

- Hai ragione Ron: il Patronus di Silente è proprio una Fenice. Me l'ha detto lui l'anno scorso.

- Miseriaccia!

Hermione li stava guardando con un misto di nervosa condiscendenza.

Harry osservò l'argentea Fenice che si era appollaiata su un ramo per attenderli: era stato veramente Silente ad inviarla? Ma com'era possibile, se era morto?

Hermione diede voce ai suoi dubbi.

- Harry?

Il ragazzo distolse lo sguardo dal sorprendente Patronus.

- Non può essere il Patronus di Silente! – scandì la ragazza con sicurezza.

- Perché no? – chiese Ron con irruenza.

- Perché Silente è morto quattro mesi fa. – rispose Hermione affranta.

- Ma…

- Harry, ragiona. – lo spronò la ragazza. – Sei stato proprio tu che hai visto Piton ucciderlo. L'hai forse dimenticato?

Hermione era crudele, perché Harry avrebbe tanto voluto dimenticare quella orribile scena.

- No, non l'ho dimenticato. – rispose con calma minacciosa, l'astio nella voce. – Non potrò mai dimenticare quell'odioso assassino!

Quindi si voltò verso l'incorporeo uccello, tendendo una mano: la Fenice si librò leggera nell'aria e si diresse verso il folto della Foresta.

Harry rimase indeciso solo per un istante, poi la seguì.

- No Harry! – gridò Hermione. – Potrebbe essere una trappola!

Ma i due ragazzi si erano già lanciati all'inseguimento del Patronus e Hermione non poté far altro che seguirli.

Li raggiunse solo in una radura, dove l'argentea Fenice si era nuovamente appollaiata su un basso ramo: sembra che volesse che i ragazzi restassero uniti, pronti a difendersi l'un l'altro dal pericolo nascosto nella Foresta.

Hermione ansimava per la corsa e si comprimeva il petto con una mano:

- Harry, cerca di capire: se non è Silente a mandarla, deve per forza essere una trappola! – esclamò piegandosi in avanti, la mano premuta sulla milza dolorante.

Ron si guardò intorno preoccupato ed esclamò con voce flebile:

- Pensi veramente che sia una trappola, Hermione?

Dalla punta della bacchetta della ragazza scaturì una rassicurante luce, ma così non furono le sue parole:

- E' molto probabile, Ron. Avanti, cercate di ragionare. – continuò Hermione, ancora con il fiato corto, dandosi un'occhiata preoccupata alle spalle, verso le mille ombre della Foresta. – Silente è morto, quindi non può più inviare alcun Patronus. Ma davanti a noi c'è quello che Harry dice fosse il suo Patronus.

I due ragazzi la stavano guardando, attendendo spiegazioni.

Hermione sbuffò, saccente:

- Quindi è qualcun altro che lo ha inviato: quello è un falso Patronus, creato per attirarci in trappola. Infatti siamo finiti, di notte, in mezzo alla Foresta Proibita.

Harry alzò le spalle:

- Siamo già stati altre volte nella Foresta di notte. Non siamo più bambini: io non ho paura!

Guardò Ron in cerca di approvazione: l'espressione dell'amico non sembrava mostrare altrettanto coraggio.

- Harry, forse Hermione ha ragione.

- Certo che ho ragione! – esclamò la ragazza. – Ora dobbiamo solo pensare chi può conoscere il Patronus di Silente e cercare di usarlo per carpire la nostra fiducia.

I due ragazzi si guardarono increduli: Harry fece per avvicinarsi guardingo all'incorporea Fenice, per esaminarla più da vicino, ma questa si levò di nuovo nell'aria, sottraendosi alla sua verifica.

- Ecco, vedi? – incalzò Hermione, trionfante.

- Inoltre, perché non parla? – insinuò ancora. – Basterebbe una sola parola per convincerci: noi conosciamo benissimo la voce di Silente…

La Fenice sembrava attendere, sospesa nell'aria, che i ragazzi la seguissero, ma nessuno si mosse, bloccati dai ragionevoli sospetti di Hermione.

Infine Harry sbottò.

- Va bene, Silente è morto. Ma questo non è un buon motivo per cui quello non possa sempre essere il suo vero Patronus.

- Prego?

L'evidente nota di incredulità della voce di Hermione innervosì Harry.

- Ora stammi tu ad ascoltare. – disse con decisone. – Piton ha ammazzato Silente ed io l'ho visto con i miei occhi. – Si fermò un istante a prendere aria, nella mente ancora troppo vivida l'immagine dell'assassino del Preside, il suo viso pallido completamente deformato dall'odio . – Ma tutti abbiamo assistito al suo strano funerale, quando la salma ha preso fuoco da sola e poi è comparsa la Tomba Bianca.

Harry stava fissando Hermione, che rimase stizzosamente muta.

- Io… io avuto l'impressione che dalle volute del fumo del rogo… una Fenice si alzasse in volo!

Ron spalancò gli occhi:

- Che cosa intendi dire?

- Le Fenici rinascono dalle proprie ceneri… - buttò lì Harry.

Hermione lo fulminò, ma Ron esplose:

- Hai ragione Harry! Silente e Fanny avevano un rapporto speciale!

I fulmini dagli occhi di Hermione aumentarono d'intensità, ma Ron proseguì:

- Forse Silente era un Animago che si trasformava in Fenice… oppure era lui stesso una Fenice! – Ron si rivolse espressamente a Harry. – Silente era molto vecchio, anche per un mago, Harry. Non è possibile che…

- Ronald Weasley, smetti di dire sciocchezze!

Ron guardò Hermione come se si trattasse della propria madre.

- Non c'è modo di ritornare dalla morte. – sospirò Hermione. – Nessun modo. Neppure nel mondo della magia.

Gli occhi della ragazza erano lucidi di lacrime, mentre fissava Harry.

- Mi dispiace Harry.

Ma Harry non voleva cedere, non intendeva soffocare quella piccola favilla di speranza che si era appena accesa nel suo cuore.

- "_Per una mente ben organizzata, la morte non è che una nuova, grande avventura__."_: queste parole me le ha dette Silente tanti anni fa.

Il viso di Ron sembrava aggrappato alla promessa di quelle parole dai mille significati.

Hermione scrollò di nuovo il capo:

- Cerca di essere ragionevole, Harry, per favore: Silente è morto. E' un dato di fatto innegabile.

- Quello è il suo Patronus! – rispose lui di rimando, rigido in volto. – Un altro incontrovertibile fatto!

- No! Quello è ciò che qualcuno vuole farti credere. Ed ho anche una precisa idea di chi sia!

Harry la guardò sospettoso, mentre Ron strabuzzava gli occhi, mormorando:

- Chi pensi che sia… Hermione?

- Piton!

- Piton? – sbottò Harry.

- Sì! Lui senza dubbio conosceva il Patronus di Silente: è un mago potente, che conosce mille sortilegi che noi neppure sappiamo che esistono. E' un Mangiamorte ed è ragionevole che possa voler attirarti in una trappola.

- Ottimo! – esclamò Harry. – Se quel finto Patronus può condurmi da Piton, allora lo seguirò molto volentieri: non vedo l'ora di incontrare di nuovo quel codardo traditore!

- E' un mago potente, Harry. – ripeté costernata la ragazza. – Non hai alcuna reale speranza di batterlo! – aggiunse, spaventata dalla sua combattiva espressione. – Tu stesso hai raccontato che quella notte avrebbe potuto ucciderti, se solo lo avesse voluto!

- Voldemort è molto più potente di Piton, eppure non è ancora riuscito ad uccidermi!

Ron annuì vigorosamente.

Quindi Harry voltò loro le spalle e riprese a correre seguendo la Fenice, cercando di zittire quella vocina dentro di lui che insisteva a volergli ricordare quanto era sempre stato innegabilmente fortunato, oltre che in gamba, in tutti gli scontri con Lord Voldemort.

Quando Hermione li raggiunse di nuovo, i due ragazzi erano di fianco al Patronus, ora appoggiato indolente su un grosso masso piatto. L'immagine argentea sembrò fissarla intensamente per un attimo, infastidita dal suo ritardato arrivo, poi si sollevò in aria e svanì in un argenteo scintillio.

Ron ridacchiò:

- Sembra proprio che tu le sia antipatica: mi sa che non ha gradito le tue insinuazioni.

- Zitto Ron: guarda! – esclamò Hermione indicando il masso da cui la Fenice si era appena sollevata.

La punta della sua bacchetta illuminò una piccola pergamena, strettamente arrotolata e fermata da un sottile nastrino rosso e oro.

Harry allungò la mano per prenderla, ma Hermione gridò:

- No! Potrebbe contenere in sé una maledizione!

Ron sbuffò:

- E' solo un innocuo pezzo di pergamena: non so se hai notato, Hermione, ma quelli sono proprio i colori di Grifondoro!

- Già, Piton non li userebbe mai! – affermò Harry, immaginando l'espressione schifata di Piton nel maneggiare quei colori.

- Lo farebbe, invece, se volesse indurti in inganno!

Lo sguardo che i due ragazzi si scambiarono fu più eloquente di mille parole: quando Hermione si intestardiva su una questione diventava veramente insopportabile.

Nel frattempo la ragazza si era avvicinata alla pergamena e stava facendo strani movimenti con la bacchetta intorno ad essa, borbottando complessi incantesimi:

- _Specialis revelio!_ _Protego horribilis! Salvio hexia! Repello veneficium! _- ognivolta dandole un lieve colpetto, ma nulla accadde ed il piccolo rotolo rimase, inerme ed immobile, sull'avvallamento del masso, senza neppure sprizzare una minuscola scintilla

- Allora, sei finalmente soddisfatta? Posso prenderla, adesso, prima che tu la faccia a pezzi? – chiese Harry brusco.

Hermione si ritrasse di malavoglia ed il ragazzo sfilò il nastrino dagli amati colori, srotolando la piccola pergamena: la ben conosciuta, stretta calligrafia obliqua del Preside riempiva ordinatamente la pagina.

- E' proprio di Silente! – esclamò Harry, pieno di felice entusiasmo.

Gli altri due si accalcarono alle sue spalle per leggere il breve messaggio, tramite il quale Silente indicava loro quale vecchio libro cercare nel suo studio, per trovare tutte le necessarie informazioni per distruggere gli Horcrux.

- Allora? – Harry apostrofò Hermione. – Visto che non era una trappola?

Hermione non sembrava ancora del tutto convinta ma, certamente, il fatto che la pergamena rinviasse la soluzione ad un rassicurante libro doveva suonare piuttosto positivo per la ragazza. Harry era certo che lei avrebbe presto conosciuto a memoria anche ogni più piccola nota di quel vecchio tomo, per quanto voluminoso potesse essere.

- Ho cercato quel libro in tutta la biblioteca, anche nel Reparto Proibito. Ho persino provato a richiamarlo con l'Incantesimo d'Appello, ma non c'è stato nulla da fare! – disse Hermione quasi tra sé e sé. – Sono arrivata fino al punto di chiederlo alla McGranitt… ed il suo sguardo faceva paura, mentre mi rispondeva. – scrollò la testa. – Ed invece era nello studio di Silente!

- Ma se quello era il Patronus di Silente, allora…

Ron non completò la frase: incontrò il luminoso sorriso di Harry, mentre sollevava raggiante il nastrino di Grifondoro per mostrarlo ancora una volta a Hermione.

Ma la ragazza li lasciò a bocca aperta.

- Silente non ci ha mandato quel Patronus per il semplice e definitivo motivo che lui è morto. – ribadì con desolata sicurezza. – Se quello fosse stato il suo Patronus, perché ci ha condotto alla pergamena? Avrebbe potuto darci direttamente il messaggio a voce: non è così che funziona il metodo di comunicazione dell'Ordine? Conosciamo molto bene la voce di Silente: non avremmo mai potuto sbagliarci.

I due amici la stavano ascoltando con frustrata ammirazione.

- D'altro canto, non esiste alcun incantesimo che possa averci ingannato e quello doveva veramente essere un Patronus! – mormorò Hermione, sempre più cupa e preoccupata. - Silente ha adottato quel particolare metodo per comunicare, proprio perché il Patronus di un mago non è in alcun modo falsificabile.

- Ma se anche non è stato Silente a mandarlo, - la interruppe Ron, ritrovando finalmente la parola, per quanto deluso dal dover di nuovo accettare l'ineluttabilità della morte di Silente. – comunque si tratta di qualcuno che sta dalla nostra parte!

Hermione annuì gravemente e quell'ammissione sembrò bruciarle parecchio: era evidente che c'era qualcosa che la rodeva.

- Harry, devi parlarne con Lupin: lui conosce tutti i Patronus dei membri dell'Ordine e forse può aiutarci.

Ma la ragazza non sentì neppure la risposta di Harry: era sicura che nessun membro dell'Ordine avesse una Fenice come Patronus e, del resto, chi l'aveva inviata loro non solo stava fornendo un inestimabile aiuto, ma, soprattutto, dimostrava di essere perfettamente al corrente della loro segretissima missione.

Chi poteva essere?

Non sapeva perché, ma non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Piton: Harry aveva raccontato che Silente quella notte voleva che lui andasse a chiamarlo e gli raccontasse _tutto_.

Ma _tutto_ cosa?

Il Preside voleva solo che Piton gli preparasse un antidoto per il veleno bevuto nella caverna o voleva che Harry gli raccontasse anche dell'Horcrux che avevano recuperato? Che poi era un falso, mentre quello vero era miracolosamente saltato fuori un paio di mesi dopo a Grimmauld Place, secondo lei proprio dalle mani di Kreacher, che aveva all'improvviso smesso di cercare di arraffare i vari cimeli della casata.

Eppure c'era qualcosa che non quadrava nei fatti e nelle informazioni che erano a sua disposizione.

Il Patronus di Silente era una Fenice.

Piton aveva ucciso Silente, che era indubbiamente morto.

Quello che _era stato_ il Patronus del Preside ora li stava aiutando.

I Patronus possono cambiare a seguito di forti shock emotivi: ricordava bene che Lupin lo aveva spiegato loro proprio l'anno prima.

A lei l'assassinio sembrava uno shock emotivo fortissimo: ma lo era anche per un uomo gelido e controllato come Piton? Un uomo che sembrava non provare né emozioni né sentimenti e che aveva ucciso Silente a sangue freddo, nel modo terribile che Harry le aveva raccontato?

Quel Patronus era rimasto ostinatamente muto, senza rivelare la persona che lo aveva inviato.

L'anno prima, durante le lezioni di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, Piton aveva mostrato loro altri metodi per sconfiggere i Dissennatori, probabilmente quelli che usavano i Mangiamorte, che però a lei non erano sembrati altrettanto validi. Del resto, anche se poteva sembrare strano che un uomo come Piton potesse avere pensieri sufficientemente felici per evocare un Patronus, evidentemente doveva ugualmente possederli, considerato che anche lui, come gli altri membri dell'Ordine, usava quel metodo per comunicare in segreto con gli altri.

Questo, però, significava che tutti conoscevano perfettamente il Patronus di Piton.

A meno che fosse cambiato dopo l'assassinio di Silente.

Ma se Piton era un Mangiamorte ed aveva ucciso Silente, perché ora avrebbe dovuto aiutarli a distruggere gli Horcrux del suo padrone?

E, soprattutto, per quale incomprensibile motivo il Patronus di Piton _ora _sarebbe dovuto diventare proprio una Fenice?

La voce insistente di Ron interruppe il filo di pensieri che sembrava non approdare a nulla di ragionevole.

- Hermione, allora, arrivi?

I suoi amici la stavano aspettando impazienti sotto il Mantello per tornare alla scuola: ormai era quasi mezzanotte.

Sospeso tra sogno e incubo

_Ho provato a resistere, Crystal, ma ormai so che con te è inutile: sono rassegnato da molto tempo, ormai, e sapevo che alla fine avrei ceduto._

_E' il mio destino, desiderarti senza poterti avere._

_E' l'amaro dolore di un'anima per sempre scissa in mille frammenti di agonia, è l'ultimo anelito a un futuro felice che si muta in un rassegnato sospiro per perdersi nel vento nero della notte._

_E' il silenzio che m'invade, quando voglio smarrirmi nel ricordo per ricreare nell'ultimo, impossibile sogno, ciò che il destino, forgiato dalle mie colpe, mi ha crudelmente strappato dalle mani._

_Così, non mi rimane che inoltrami per sentieri battuti dalla gelida pioggia della nostalgia, solo per rivederti da lontano, splendida donna cui ho eternamente votato il mio amore, ma che ho ormai perduto; proprio io, che avevo formulato a me stesso la solenne promessa d'essere per sempre le ali che avrebbero sostenuto il tuo incantato volo negli infiniti cieli dell'amore.__ 92_

_Avevo un insopprimibile bisogno di vederti, Crystal, fosse anche stato per un solo istante e da lontano, senza che tu mai lo venissi a sapere._

*

_Dolce e chiara è la notte e senza vento,_

_e queta sovra i tetti e in mezzo agli orti_

_posa la luna, e di lontan rivela_

_serena ogni montagna. O donna mia,_

_già tace ogni sentiero, e pei balconi,_

_rara traluce la notturna lampa:_

_tu dormi, che t'accolse agevol sonno_

_nelle tue chete stanze; e non ti morde _

_cura nessuna; e già non sai ne pensi_

_quanta piaga m'apristi in mezzo al petto._

_Tu dormi: io questo ciel, che sì benigno _

_appare in vista, a salutar m'affaccio, _

_e l'antica natura onnipossente,_

_che mi fece all'affanno. A te la speme_

_nego, mi disse, anche la speme; e d'altro_

_non brillin gli occhi tuoi se non di pianto.__93_

La tua pelle è di nuovo intensamente dorata, come la prima volta che ti vidi: è stata a lungo baciata dal caldo sole della tua Africa in cui, ancora una volta, ti sei rifugiata.

Fuggisti via quando scopristi l'amore tra Lupin e Tonks, di cui io stesso vidi chiari segnali al funerale di Silente.

Povero amore mio, quanto devi aver sofferto! Forse ti eri aggrappata a lui solo per poterti staccare definitivamente da me ed invece… anche lui ti ha solo ingannata, approfittando di te!

Sei così bella, Crystal, così terribilmente seducente, che per un uomo è veramente molto difficile resisterti.

Però, è evidente, questa considerazione non può lenire la tua delusione, ma solo riaffermare la tua totale sfiducia negli uomini.

Perdonami, mio dolce tesoro, è solo colpa mia, anche questo tuo nuovo dolore.

Eppure, mi chiedo come tu possa aver passato sei mesi a stretto contatto con Lupin senza esserti resa conto che tra loro due esisteva già qualcosa. Del resto, dev'essere per forza così, altrimenti non avrebbe alcun senso quel loro matrimonio neppure due settimane dopo il funerale e Tonks subito incinta.

Mi vengono i brividi al pensiero che un mago, posato e tranquillo come Lupin, abbia potuto innamorarsi di una strega come quella, troppo giovane, esuberante e maldestra, quando invece aveva te vicina, così bella, così sensuale, così in gamba, coraggiosa e determinata: la compagna assolutamente perfetta, che ogni uomo non può far altro che amare!

Certo, io sono profondamente innamorato di te, ma non riesco proprio a credere che un altro uomo possa pensarla diversamente sulla tua persona.

Sospiro piano al ricordo del tuo conturbante corpo e chiudo gli occhi, cercando di respingere il mio desiderio.

Poi stringo i pugni: non perdonerò mai Lupin, se ti ha veramente illuso e fatto soffrire, magari solo per avere il tuo eccitante corpo, quando era un'altra la donna che amava!

Eppure, una vocina dal fondo del mio cuore non vuol tacere e insiste a dire che, forse, potrei anche essermi sbagliato: Lupin mi è sempre sembrato un uomo del tutto onesto e non lo vedo approfittare della tua momentanea fragilità e solitudine, soprattutto se era veramente innamorato di Tonks.

Io, certo, non lo avrei mai fatto!

Così, forse, non ho mai avuto alcun reale motivo di gelosia: se non era te che amava, tra voi potrebbe anche non esserci mai stato nulla!

Ma, allora, se non è stata la delusione per Lupin che ti ha lasciato per Tonks, perché sei fuggita via?

E' sempre quella subdola vocina insistente che mi suggerisce la risposta.

Se non è a causa di Lupin che te ne sei di nuovo andata via, allora non rimane altra ragione che l'assassinio di Silente.

E' per quello che _**io**_ho fatto che sei fuggita?

_A causa mia?_

Ma se così fosse, questo significa che, nel bene o nel male, io ero ancora importante per te, almeno quattro mesi fa. Forse in quel momento hai provato solo odio per me e ti sei sentita orribilmente tradita: non oso certo sperare che fosse ancora amore!

Ma, qualunque cosa tu provassi, se per la seconda volta sei fuggita da me, allora c'ero forse ancora io nei tuoi pensieri?

Scrollo il capo: temo che questi siano solo i deliranti ragionamenti d'un uomo perdutamente innamorato, ma ormai senza più alcuna speranza di poter amare!

_Tu il ricordo, io l'assenza_

_che il tempo – che passa – scandisce…_

_Ah, vivere ancora ai tuoi ginocchi!_

_Ah, vivere ancora! Macché, mia bella,_

_il nulla è il mio freddo vincitore…_

_Ma almeno, dimmi, vivo nel tuo cuore? __94_

Rimani sul balcone solo pochi minuti e ti vedo rabbrividire nell'aria fredda di questo autunno inglese, che deve sembrarti un rigido inverno rispetto al caldo vento africano.

Come vorrei avvolgerti delicatamente nel mio mantello e stringerti piano a me per respirare ancora il profumo ardente del sole tra i tuoi lunghi e morbidi riccioli dorati!

Guardi la luna e sospiri, poi mi volgi le spalle e rientri in casa.

Lo sai che continuo a mandare a Lupin la pozione Antilupo? Ora gli serve più che mai: se solo si decidesse a berla, quel diffidente testardo!

Io rimango qui, immobile, stretto nel mio mantello, a guardare la luce nella tua stanza che resta accesa a lungo, schermata dalla tenda.

Studi ancora, anche a quest'ora, sempre caparbiamente determinata a diventare la migliore maga nel minor tempo possibile?

Pensi, o forse solo ti struggi nei ricordi, come faccio io?

Cosa ricordi, amore mio?

Mi mordo le labbra per non pronunciare il tuo nome.

Attendo ancora, finché tutto diventa buio; intanto, il mio desiderio per te, lasciato di nuovo libero d'esistere, dopo tanto tempo, cresce dolorosamente nel ricordo felice dei tuoi baci appassionati, squisito paradiso solo appena assaporato e poi tramutato in un tremendo inferno di mancanza.

_Ti desidero ancora oh paradiso perduto_

_Tutti i nostri baci profondi io me li rammento_

_Soffia un vento dolce come un bacio appassionato_

_E dopo ricordi ancora ricordi.__95_

Il mio mantello oscilla adagio: sì è alzato un vento leggero, in questa notte dolce e chiara, che mi accarezza piano, ed io sogno mani impazienti che scorrono sul mio corpo, labbra calde che vogliono le mie ed il tuo bellissimo corpo che brucia di desiderio tra le mie braccia.

E ricordi d'amore si sommano a ricordi di dolore, mentre nei miei occhi ardono per te, tumultuose e inestinguibili, nere fiamme di passione.

*

_Il mio cuore ha sanguinato_

_fino a far sembrare gioia il dolore._

_Canta dolcemente sulla _

_mia accarezzata fronte._

… … …

_Canta come se tu _

_ascoltassi._

_Canta come se io_

_non avessi altro universo_

_che tutta la notte_

_per ascoltarti cantare,_

_mentre il mio respiro ingannevole_

_ansima nel mio petto._

… … …

_Perché ho perduto_

_quanto non avevo,_

_che era la tua voce,_

_la notte e il mio cuore?_

_Perché mai ho scelto_

_la vita, l'amore e il pensiero_

_con una scelta errata _

_e un falso diritto?_

… … …

_Canta fino a farmi sentire_

_il cuore meno solo, _

_e la vita, il carro funebre della vita,_

_lasciando liberi i sogni, _

_inglobi nell'Ignoto_

_l'indefinito._

… … …

_Venerata e oscura_

_notte fraterna,_

_nella quale la mia anima_

_è oppressa al di là_

_della vuota frontiera_

_del mio piacere_

_e del profondo dolore_

_di pene e impazienza;_

_dissolto nel buio, _

_inabissato oltre il letto_

_nella pace _

_di non essere niente,_

_chimerico veliero_

_abbandonato,_

_astratta liberazione_

_dall'essere e dal pensare.__96_

Nel sogno, la tua voce cristallina risuona ancora, come languido violino, nel mio amato sotterraneo e le tue mani mi sfiorano leggere la fronte, allontanando il dolore.

Il tuo canto diventa l'unica ragione di vita, balsamo di salvezza per il mio cuore sanguinante.

Canta ancora il sogno del nostro amore, mia adorata Crystal, continua a cantare in questa notte in cui voglio cessare di vivere e di soffrire; canta, ti prego, il mio sospirato oblio e la liberazione di un'anima.

Intona su note soavi il futuro che non avrò, già cancellato dal mio passato, ed annulla questo presente di morte liberando chimere mai sognate e che mai si avvereranno.

Spegni la mia consapevolezza con la melodia della tua voce e consuma il mio essere nel rimpianto del tuo amore.

Il freddo canta alla notte del cuore

bianche parole d'inverno silente,

e le gelide note della neve

obliano il futuro che a noi creavo.

Se la vita intessuta nei tuoi sogni

si è smarrita tra le ombre passate,

sarò un fantasma nel buio del ricordo

ardendo sfiorare l'alata magia

di splendere ancora nella memoria

di colei che lambiva il mio orizzonte,

disegnando bei tramonti che insieme

avremmo disperso nel nostro mondo.97

Ma ecco che giunge il risveglio e la tua voce si dissolve nel sogno che lentamente sfuma: solo pochi minuti d'incanto ad illuminare la cupa disperazione della mia vita.

Eppure, mi danno la forza per continuare.

Lascio la Nera Fortezza, inferno della mia dannazione, e mi dirigo verso il ruscello che alimenta il fossato, inoltrandomi nel folto del bosco, lontano dal tetro orrore che domina il Regno del Signore dell'Oscurità.

Questa notte voglio sognare ad occhi aperti il mio amore perduto e piangerlo finché non avrò lavato il mio cuore da tutto il sangue che in questi mesi lo ha sommerso.

_Tu sol mi ascolti, o solitario rivo,_

_ove ogni notte Amor seco mi mena,_

_qui affido il pianto e i miei danni descrivo,_

_qui tutta verso del dolor la piena._

_E narro come i grandi occhi ridenti_

_arsero d'immortal raggio il mio core,_

_come la rosea bocca, e i rilucenti_

_odorati capelli, ed il candore_

_delle divine membra, e i cari accenti_

_m'insegnarono alfin pianger d'amore.__98_

I tuoi occhi, Crystal, cielo luminoso in cui trovava pace e speranza la notte che languiva prigioniera nel mio nero sguardo.

I tuoi lunghi capelli, riccioli di sole che profumano di selvaggia libertà, in cui affondare il viso.

La tua pelle, delizioso fiore d'ambra da sfiorare delicatamente per farti vibrare di desiderio e piacere.

Le tue dolci labbra, mia Crystal, squisito nettare che nutriva il mio cuore, soffocandolo d'amore.

La tua voce ed il tuo sorriso, pieni di voglia di vivere e di allegra spontaneità, fautori della speranza che ha trasformato in sogno la mia vita per brevi, splendidi e indimenticabili giorni.

La tua anima che, con coraggio, ha voluto guardare nel fondo oscuro della mia e, senza mai giudicare, ha saputo comprenderla ed accettarla, pur se così piena d'inaccettabili colpe che tu, invece, hai voluto perdonare donandomi la tua più completa e incrollabile fiducia.

Il tuo straordinario coraggio, la tua forza di volontà e la tua ostinata determinazione a volermi aiutare ad ogni costo, a restarmi vicina anche quando credevo d'essere solo un mostro, per convincermi, invece, che ero ancora un essere umano, degno d'essere amato.

Ti amo, Crystal, profondamente ed a te dedico queste lacrime, perle d'amore nel diadema del mio dolore.

Se la nostra luna s'eclissata ormai,

ancora una volta voglio sognarti

tra le stelle segrete del mio cielo:

solo vagando nel triste pensiero

posso inebriarmi di stringerti forte,

e svanire dal tuo ardore lucente

le nubi in tempesta del mio destino.

A te vada la mia dolce fantasia

di amarti come sogna la speranza

che ti culla immortale dentro di te,

e che dunque sogno sia il mio nome

che la tua voce sussurri dormendo,

come un vento che leggiadro si adagi

avvolgendosi intorno al tuo chiarore,

carezzando con la mente lontana

un angelo invisibile e presente

nel canto solitario dei miei giorni.99

*

Gli studenti sciamano nel prato, in questo luminoso sabato d'ottobre, e Hogwarts li accoglie sui dolci pendii e li abbraccia nei boschi, mentre si riflette, bellissima, nello specchio terso del lago.

Lo sguardo corre, velato di amara tristezza, su tutto ciò che ho perduto e che in questo istante mi pare addirittura di non aver mai nemmeno avuto: una casa, una vita, affetto ed amicizia, amore.

Eppure, è per queste cose che io combatto, perché quei ragazzi, almeno, se non io, una casa ed una vita possano avercela, piena del tepore di affetto ed amicizia, illuminata dall'amore.

Almeno loro.

… … … _Io son distrutto_

_né schermo ho dal dolor, che scuro_

_m'è l'avvenire, e tutto quanto io scerno_

_è tal che sogno e fola_

_fa parer la speranza. … … …__100_

Io ho perduto tutto, perfino le mie teste di legno, che non avrei mai creduto di poter rimpiangere.

In riva al lago brilla la marmorea luce di Albus, che non riesco più a vedere, mentre nel mio cuore c'è il gelo della mancanza di Crystal.

Ho perduto tutto, anche la speranza di un futuro che sia solo mio e vivo e lotto soltanto per il futuro di quei ragazzi dai quali non ho mai saputo, né voluto, farmi amare.

Non ho più niente e non sono più niente, annullato nel rimpianto delle persone che amo.

Eppure, respiro questa aria pulita e frizzante ed il sole si riflette nell'oscurità dei miei occhi.

Sono solo un sogno, che loro non sanno neppure d'avere: il sogno del loro futuro, l'incubo della mia vita.

_Non sono niente._

_Non sarò mai niente._

_Non posso volere d'essere niente._

_A parte questo, ho in me tutti i sogni del mondo.__101_

*

Una nuova alba, con altro sangue e distruzione, ed ancora un tramonto che sempre più allontana la mia speranza che questa guerra possa mai finire ed essere vinta.

Un'altra famiglia distrutta per aver dato rifugio ai nuovi rinnegati decretati dal Ministero, ormai del tutto caduto nelle mani dell'Oscuro Signore.

I loro corpi, pura energia di mago alimentata però solo da sangue Babbano, da tutto il giorno giacciono deturpati tra i fiori, ora irrorati dalla rossa linfa vitale che ha condannato coloro che un tempo anche io insultavo chiamandoli _Sanguemarcio_.102

Dalie, gigli, tulipani e ranuncoli piegano i loro steli delicati inchinandosi pietosi davanti all'orrore perpetrato dai Mangiamorte in questo giardino.

Loro, i fiori innocenti, possono rendere questo ultimo onore ai morti.

Io no, io devo continuare ad indossare la tremenda maschera che nega la mia umanità ritrovata.

La mia vita è ormai diventata solo una tragedia composta di un'interminabile sequenza di feroci maschere insanguinate, dietro le quali le mie lacrime si mescolano con il sangue delle vittime di questa guerra spietata.

Ed il mio pianto si fa atroce dolore per tutto il Male che non riesco ad impedire.103

Nel protetto calore di questa serra magica, l'intenso odore dei fiori, inscindibilmente misto a quello della morte, diventa un greve vapore che avvelena l'anima nel ricordo di ciò che un tempo anche io sono stato, mentre il sole tramonta lento, enorme e rosso, su questo sangue innocente, insieme con la mia speranza.

_Il Ricordo con il Crepuscolo_

_rosseggia e trema sull'orizzonte ardente_

_della Speranza in fiamme che indietreggia_

_e s'ingrandisce come un recinto_

_misterioso dove più d'una fioritura_

_- dalia, giglio, tulipano e ranuncolo –_

_si slancia su un pergolato e circola_

_tra la malsana esalazione_

_di odori grevi e caldi il cui veleno_

_- dalia, giglio, tulipano e ranuncolo –_

_annegandomi i sensi, e anima, e ragione,_

_mescola in un deliquio immenso_

_il Ricordo con il Crepuscolo.__104_

*

Un giorno dopo l'altro, solo morte e devastazione, devastazione e morte.

Non ce la faccio più.

Sono ormai vicino al crollo.

Non posso più andare avanti così, da solo in questo orrore continuo e senza fine!

Non lo credevo possibile, ma, perfino per me, c'è un limite alla quantità di orrore che sono in grado di sopportare e affrontare e, quel limite, ormai l'ho superato.

Ho disperatamente bisogno di aiuto.

Ripetermi che merito tutto questo, che vivere in questo inferno è solo la giusta punizione per tutte le colpe che ho commesso tanti anni fa, ormai non basta più per darmi la forza di tirare avanti.

Continuo a ribadire, ogni giorno, che ho ancora importanti compiti da portare a termine e che devo assolvere il mio dovere perché sono essenziale per decidere le sorti di questa guerra maledetta. Invece, mi rendo conto che il mio è solo il comportamento avventato di chi implora di poter morire al più presto e che, ogni giorno, è spinto a vivere solo dalla speranza di poter infine incontrare la sua tanto sospirata morte.

Solo un pensiero mi costringe a restare vivo e ad andare avanti: sapere che Albus si è sacrificato anche per me.

Ma ci sono momenti, come adesso, in cui anche questo sembra non bastarmi più.

*

_All'angolo di una strada incendiato_

_da tutti i fuochi delle sue facciate_

_piaghe nella nebbia insanguinata_

_dove si lamentano le facciate._

… … …

_Rimpianti su cui l'inferno si fonda._

_Ai miei voti si apra il cielo dell'oblio.__105_

Quelle fiamme hanno incendiato anche la mia anima, che ora brucia come quei poveri corpi, tizzoni ardenti che la vita ancora non vuole abbandonare.

Ed io sono qui, davanti a quelle facciate che lentamente si sciolgono sfrigolando per il calore, condannato a sentire quelle strazianti urla d'agonia, senza poter fare assolutamente nulla per loro.

Solo la mia anima condivide il loro inferno fiammeggiante, mentre il nulla è nei miei occhi, neri d'agghiacciante tenebra.

So che non potrò mai dimenticare, neppure quando sarò morto.

*

_Ho sigillato le finestre e la porta con la magia ed ho lanciato ogni Incantesimo Insonorizzante che conosco, più e più volte._

_Non è servito a nulla._

_Continuo a udire le loro grida._

_E poi il pianto._

_Il pianto lento e straziante dei superstiti, agonia infinita di coloro che non hanno potuto morire ed ancora si dibattono nel dolore e nella disperazione._

_Il mio pianto._

_Mi tappo le orecchie, ma non posso sfuggire al pianto ed alla disperazione._

_Anche i muri piangono._

_Piango ed ascolto il pianto._

_Forse sto solo diventando pazzo.__106_

_Ho chiuso la finestra_

_perché non voglio sentire il pianto,_

_al di là dei muri_

_non si sente che pianto._

_Ci sono pochi angeli che cantino,_

_ci sono pochissimi cani che latrino,_

_mille violini stanno nel palmo della mia mano._

_Ma il pianto è un cane immenso,_

_il pianto è un angelo immenso,_

_il pianto è un violino immenso,_

_le lacrime mordono il vento_

_e non si sente altro che pianto.__107_

Magia, amore e nostalgia

_Ancora un'altra volta Remus è qui, fra le mie braccia, che lo accolgono con accorato affetto._

_Non torna da Dora, non se la sente, così viene da me: dice che solo io so far rivivere ancora la sua anima, dopo queste notti._

_Accarezzo piano i suoi capelli, con tenerezza: troppe striature grigie, per la sua età, nel biondo scuro dei capelli scompigliati. Troppe vicissitudini, nella vita di Remus, che si riflettono in questo povero viso sciupato, segnato da così tante cicatrici._

_Depongo sulla sua fronte un bacio leggero, che lui neppure avverte, tra i tremiti che ancora turbano il suo corpo._

_Però sa che ora è al sicuro e mormora piano il mio nome:_

_- Crystal… _

_Lo tranquillizzo con una lenta carezza e Remus riapre gli occhi, grigi come il feroce lupo che è in lui, regalandomi il suo sorriso._

_E' incredibile, il sorriso di Remus, così profondamente dolce: offre a tutti amicizia e conforto, proprio lui che, per primo, ne avrebbe invece un gran bisogno._

_Nei lunghi mesi che ho passato con lui, studiando e sviluppando il mio potenziale magico, ho imparato a volergli bene, profondamente e teneramente._

_All'inizio, Remus mi sembrò il porto tranquillo cui approdare, lontano dalle tempeste che tormentavano l'anima di Severus._

_Così cominciai a odiare la luna; eppure l'amavo tanto quando ammiravo il profilo di Severus, nero ed elegante, stagliarsi sicuro contro il suo argenteo candore._

_Severus…_

_Sorrido a Remus, mentre gli massaggio le spalle e il torace per calmare il tremore delle sue membra. Poi passo alla schiena, un lento massaggio che gli regala una preziosa tranquillità, mentre sento che comincia finalmente a rilassarsi. Spero che si addormenti presto._

_Il pensiero di Severus è ormai entrato prepotente nella mia mente: un'altra alba, un altro tremore, un'altra terribile disperazione._

_A differenza di Remus, che porta ineluttabile dentro di sé la condanna alla bestia, e che non può evitare di diventare un mostro senza la pozione Antilupo, quella notte Severus aveva dovuto volontariamente diventare un mostro, con tutto il carico di tremenda sofferenza della sua coscienza di uomo, sempre intensamente vigile, straziante prova della sua vera umanità. Severus quella notte aveva dovuto scegliere d'essere un mostro e stuprare e uccidere Jamie per seguire gli ordini di Silente e proteggere la propria copertura di spia.__108_

_All'improvviso le lacrime inondano i miei occhi e per la prima volta mi rendo conto che non è stato quello il reale motivo._

_Severus l'ha fatto solo per Jamie, cercando di ridurre lo strazio cui la ragazza sarebbe stata sottoposta dagli altri Mangiamorte._

_Severus era diventato un mostro… solo per pietà._

_Ed io piango, in silenzio, perché so che, anche in questo momento, lui è costretto a essere ancora un mostro: sento la sua anima gemere disperata nel buio, irrimediabilmente straziata dall'incubo in cui è condannato a vivere con piena e vivida coscienza._

_Completamente solo._

_Senza più alcuna speranza._

_Con il suo terribile dovere da compiere._

_Con i rimorsi che lo tormentano oltre ogni limite._

_Quelli delle colpe di un tempo, e quelli nuovi, ancora più atroci da affrontare._

_Certo, anche Remus è angosciosamente oppresso dai rimorsi di ciò che, inconsapevolmente, è costretto a fare quando la luna risveglia la bestia dentro di lui._

_Dopo._

_Solo dopo._

_Perché la bestia lo grazia, quando è inondato dalla fredda luce lunare, con il totale oblio della sua coscienza d'uomo._

_Ma io so che i rimorsi angosciano Severus nell'istante stesso in cui è costretto ad agire, addirittura fin dal momento in cui è obbligato a pensare di dover compiere qualche nuovo terribile atto._

_Ora Remus si è calmato un poco ed io scivolo piano giù dal letto: lo sguardo coglie per un istante l'ampolla vuota sul comodino e la piccola pergamena che le è vicina._

_Scrollo la testa: sarebbe bastato così poco per evitare questa terribile notte, almeno per Remus._

_Per Severus, invece, temo che non ci sia alcuna possibilità di scelta._

_Allungo la mano e accarezzo piano la pergamena: il mio Severus l'ha tenuta tra le sue mani, mentre pensava a me, con amore._

_Poi l'afferro e la stringo al petto, mentre le lacrime rigano ancora le mie guancie._

_Severus ha bisogno di me ed io ho bisogno di lui._

_E adesso, finalmente, ho scoperto come raggiungerlo._

_Intanto, un torrente di ricordi invade la mia mente, mentre le mie labbra sfiorano con amore questo piccolo rotolo di carta._

*

Luce.

Chiudo gli occhi.

Luce accecante che rosseggia filtrando attraverso le mie palpebre strettamente serrate.

Riapro gli occhi, schermandoli accuratamente con la mano, e fisso il tremolante riverbero del sole sulla distesa infinita della savana, che il calore fa quasi sembrare un immenso bacino d'acqua.

Troppo luminoso.

Non ci sono più abituata.

Sono avvolta da questa luce ardente, eppure non sento più di farne parte, com'era invece un tempo.

Sono cambiata.

Sono una maga, anche se vorrei non esserlo, anche se vorrei modificare questa realtà che ha completamente scardinato la mia vita facendomene perdere il controllo.

Io, altera regina di me stessa, esaltata dal potere a fatica conquistato, avevo posto la mia libertà sopra ogni cosa, anche all'amore.

Ed ora, avvolta da tutta questa luce e pervasa dal potere della mia nuova magia, io mi sento solo vuota e perduta.

Sono fuggita.

Sono vergognosamente fuggita.

Ho avuto paura dell'amore, del suo immenso amore per me, di cui non mi sentivo all'altezza; ho rinnegato la capacità di amare, che avevo appena scoperto in me stessa, e sono scappata via.

Sperando che Severus mi fermasse.

Ma non l'ha fatto.

Ed io non mi sono voltata.

Avevo troppa paura.

Paura di non riuscire più ad andarmene.

Se avessi di nuovo guardato i suoi occhi neri sarei affogata nel suo dolore, sarei sprofondata nel suo amore.

Non mi sentivo ancora pronta.

Anche adesso non lo sono.

Eppure vorrei solo essere tra le braccia di Severus, protetta dal suo amore intenso!

Vorrei chiudere gli occhi e sognare.

Sognare di non avere più paura e di essere pronta ad amare Severus.

Per la vita!

Sono tornata qui, nella mia calda Africa, nell'assolato villaggio dove mi hanno accolto come l'indiscussa regina d'un tempo, ma porto con me l'assurda nostalgia della fredda nebbia scozzese e del cielo grigio che sempre piange gocce leggere.

Ed il ricordo struggente dei suoi occhi intensamente neri, fiamme impetuose che mi rivelano la sua anima tormentata.

La mia luce disperdeva il tuo gelo

in mille riflessi di fuoco ardente,

elevando alla potenza d'amore

candidi sogni e selvagge avventure.

Ma come la nebbia sempre svaniva

quando mi legavi al tuo forte vento,

tali voli io ho spiccato via da te,

schiavo d'ineluttabile destino.

Al di là dell'orizzonte mi volgo

alla nostalgia del nostro calore,

e un'eco lontana si desta da sud,

varcando le distanze che ci piegan,

forse, allo stesso spasimo struggente.

Sei tu ancora capace di sognarmi?

Giunge l'anima forte alle sue mete:

io sono te, e dal nulla tornerò.109

Ho provato in ogni modo: per giorni, settimane e mesi ho cercato di ritrovare la pace, di cancellare la magia e dimenticare Severus.

Ma non ce l'ho fatta.

La magia circola ormai troppo potente nel mio sangue per riuscire ad ignorarla.

Per poterne fare a meno.

Si accumula in silenzio per giorni e giorni dentro di me e poi, all'improvviso, sfugge involontariamente dalle mie mani e lo Sciamano del villaggio lo ha notato. Lui sa che la magia, quella vera, quella che lui non possiede, esiste realmente: i suoi antenati glielo hanno tramandato, in quelle formule magiche ormai deteriorate e distorte dall'uso Babbano, da troppo tempo non più ravvivate dal vero potere magico.

Così mi guarda, in silenzio, con nuovo e maggiore rispetto, anche se accendo di nuovo il fuoco con i bastoncini, come quella notte con Severus, nella grotta dove la magia era inibita.

Non riesco a smettere di pensare a lui, anche se ogni volta che il pensiero ritorna cerco di scacciarlo, imponendomi d'occupare la mente in altre attività.

Ma di notte, quando ogni razionale controllo cede il passo ai sogni, Severus è sempre al mio fianco ed io mi rifugio nella stretta delle sue braccia, forte, protettiva, dolce, innamorata.

Sogno i suoi baci appassionati, le sue languide carezze, il suo corpo caldo che si fonde di nuovo con il mio.

E la sua voce, dolcissima e profonda, che mi sussurra il suo infinito amore.

Il mattino dopo odio sempre di più queste mie debolezze notturne che non portano a nulla e non risolvono il mio problema, né mi forniscono la risposta che cerco.

Che voglio.

Sono tornata in Africa, proprio per trovare quella risposta, lontana da Severus, per riuscire di nuovo a ragionare con totale freddezza.

Qui, dove il cielo è d'un limpido azzurro ed il sole incendia l'anima.

Sono tornata qui per negare d'essere una maga.

Per negare il mio amore per Severus.

Magia ed amore, indissolubilmente legati, nel mio sangue e nel mio cuore!

Cavalco a lungo nelle distese infinite che si aprono davanti a me, il vento negli occhi e la libertà nel cuore.

Ma non c'è Severus a stringermi piano alle spalle, sussurrandomi dolci parole d'amore, ed il vento non fischia più nelle mie orecchie come sul Thestral, mentre domino anche l'aria.

Ora corro veloce sulla terra, come anche altri possono fare, ma non ci sono più possenti ali sotto di me per condurmi incontro al sole, con il rischio di bruciarmi.

Non c'è Severus!

Ed io mi sono ormai bruciata, irrimediabilmente, nelle fiamme nere e impetuose del suo amore.

L'orizzonte scivola lento nell'incendio insanguinato del tramonto ed io sono sola in mezzo a tanta immensa bellezza.

Il velo languido e tiepido della notte mi avvolge, trapunto d'innumerevoli stelle, e la lontana melodia di un triste violino s'insinua struggente nei miei pensieri: rivedo Severus stagliarsi nero nella candida luce lunare, il mantello che ondeggia leggero, le labbra dischiuse nel desiderio d'un bacio e gli occhi come neri cristalli che rilucono d'amore.

Il vento caldo sfiora piano la mia pelle, ma le mani di Severus sapevano donarmi carezze più delicate e soavi.

E profondamente eccitanti!

Le mie labbra, da troppo tempo orfane di dolcezza, sussurrano il nome dell'uomo che ho imparato ad amare conoscendo tutto il suo immenso dolore.

Severus, ti amo!

Quanto tempo ho impiegato per capirlo, per accettarlo!

Non che con questa difficile ammissione la mia paura si sia volatilizzata.

Se tu fossi qui, diresti che sono una gran testarda, ma mi sorrideresti e mi stringeresti piano tra le braccia, sfiorandomi appena la fronte con le tue labbra ardenti e innamorate.

Mi manchi terribilmente, Severus!

Per quanto tempo ti ho lasciato solo!

Sono tremendamente confusa.

In particolare se penso al nostro ultimo incontro: sembrava che il mio corpo non ti interessasse più e, soprattutto, che il tuo rispettoso amore per me fosse all'improvviso svanito lasciando spazio solo ad un inaccettabile senso di possesso che ti concedeva di decidere ogni cosa al posto mio.

Non è questo che voglio, ma sono certa che non è neppure quello vuoi tu.

Quel giorno hai volontariamente fatto emergere tutte le mie paure, le hai fatte esplodere ponendomi di fronte ad una scelta per la quale non ero ancora pronta.

Ed io sono vergognosamente fuggita dalla realtà per venirmi a rifugiare qui.

Ho riposto la bacchetta magica sotto tutte le mie cose, solo per cercarla molto presto nello spasmodico desiderio di sentirla di nuovo fra le mani, preziosa appendice che ormai fa irrimediabilmente parte di me.

E' in lei che scorre il mio potere, è lei che mi completa e vibra all'unisono con i miei pensieri.

La magia si è ormai insinuata troppo profondamente in me, proprio come Severus, affinché io possa anche solo pensare di farne a meno.

La sabbia delle dune brilla bianca sotto il riverbero del sole ed io rivedo la neve che scintilla sui declivi del parco di Hogwarts.

Il sole arde alto nel cielo e io mi ritrovo a rimpiangere la pioggia insistente che batteva sulle possenti mura del castello.

Il vento torrido scorre sulla mia pelle ed io solo vorrei rabbrividire nella nebbiolina persistente, cercando rifugio nel caldo mantello di Severus, agognando al suo dolce abbraccio.

Dopo aver passato mesi, l'anno scorso in Scozia, a rimpiangere la luce ed il calore della mia Africa, non avrei mai, assolutamente mai pensato che l'orrido clima inglese potesse mancarmi.

Io, che ho sempre amato la luce del sole ed il suo calore, ora solo desidero essere in un freddo e tetro sotterraneo: se non è amore questo!

_Non so se è sogno, se realtà_

_se un impasto di sogno e di vita,_

_quel paese di soavità_

_che nell'isola estrema del Sud si oblia._

_E' quel che bramiamo. Lì, lì,_

_la vita è giovane e sorride l'amore._

_Forse palmeti inesistenti,_

_cespugli remoti improbabili,_

_danno ombra o requie a chi crede_

_che quel paese si può conseguire._

_Felici, noi? Ah, forse, forse,_

_in quel paese, quella volta._

_Ma già sognato si smaga,_

_solo pensare di pensarlo ha stancato._

_Sotto i palmeti, alla luce della luna,_

_s'avverte il freddo del chiaro lunare._

_Ah, in quel paese anche, anche_

_il male non cessa, non dura il bene._

_Non è con isole di Finisterre,_

_né con palmeti di sogno o no,_

_che l'anima cura il male profondo,_

_che il bene nel cuore s'insinua._

_E' in noi che c'è tutto. E' lì, lì,_

_che la vita è giovane e sorride l'amore.__110_

*

_Lentamente srotolo la pergamena per rileggere le tue parole che, pur nel messaggio diretto ad un altro mago e per un ben diverso scopo, sono solo un'accorata dichiarazione d'amore per me._

_Se solo avessi sempre avuto piena fiducia in te, Severus, che avevi giurato che il tuo amore per me non sarebbe mai venuto meno!_

_Quante sofferenze avrei potuto risparmiare ad entrambi!_

_Avrei dovuto restarti vicina, quando più avevi bisogno di me, povero amore mio, invece di lasciarti solo con quel tuo terribile dramma!_

_Invece, confusa ed insicura di me stessa com'ero, mi sono lasciata manovrare da Silente e dalla mia stupida paura d'amare e di perdere la mia libertà e indipendenza._

_Fortunata tu che sei libera, dicono le amiche._

_Fortunata tu che sei libera._

_Fortunata tu che non hai costrizioni._

_Fortunata tu che non hai legami._

_Fortunata tu che sei libera._

_Ma io vorrei essere nella cella più oscura:_

_mi sembrerebbe una reggia,_

_mi sembrerebbe il sole,_

_un sole che riscalda e illumina_

_con l'amore._

_Fortunata tu che sei libera, dicono le amiche._

_Fortunata tu che sei libera._

_Fortunata tu che non hai costrizioni._

_Fortunata tu che non hai legami._

_Fortunata tu che sei libera._

_Ma libera di fare cosa?_

_Libera di vivere una vita noiosa._

_Libera di soffrire da sola._

_Libera di essere libera._

_Allora preferirei essere_

_la schiava del tuo amore._

_Ma soffrirei con te._

_Sarei libera con te._

_Fortunata tu che sei libera, dicono le amiche._

_Fortunata tu che sei libera._

_Fortunata tu che non hai costrizioni._

_Fortunata tu che non hai legami._

_Fortunata tu che sei libera._

_Ma io la mia libertà_

_vorrei regalarla per nulla, _

_per una cella oscura,_

_ma dove ci sei tu._

_A quanto potrei rinunciare, _

_ma per avere te?_

_Sì, forse anche alla mia_

_libertà._

_Ti amo.__111_

_Era Natale, la neve ricopriva Hogwarts e quando ritornai dall'Africa tu non ti trovavi nella scuola._

*

Il velo nero della notte, trapunto di stelle, ricopre di silenzio il castello, dove solo poche luci filtrano dalle imposte chiuse.

Il mio sguardo corre subito verso l'ala dove si trova il suo sotterraneo ed il battito del mio cuore accelera all'improvviso.

Domattina rivedrò Severus, gli dirò tutto il mio amore e lo implorerò di perdonarmi per averlo lasciato solo per quasi sei mesi.

Busso alla porta del suo appartamento, ripetutamente, poi provo con lo studio, ma non mi risponde. So che le porte si apriranno, se solo lo comanderò, ma qualcosa mi trattiene e rimango appoggiata alla porta, accarezzandola piano.

- Non è nella scuola.

La voce del Preside risuona stranamente fredda nel sotterraneo, ma il suo sorriso, quando mi volto a guardarlo, è sempre lo stesso.

Mi osserva a lungo prima di rispondere alla muta domanda che legge nei miei occhi e, quando lo fa, il suo tono è ancora distaccato.

- Gli ho affidato un'importante missione.

- Quando tornerà?

I suoi brillanti occhi azzurri mi studiano attentamente, ma non prova neppure a penetrare nella mia mente: probabilmente l'espressione smarrita e delusa del mio viso e la tensione del mio corpo gli rivelano ogni informazione su di me, il mio stato d'animo ed i sentimenti che nutro per Severus.

Finalmente si decide a rispondermi:

- Tornerà quando avrà eseguito il suo dovere.

Il suo tono si è indurito: sembra quasi che la mia presenza qui lo disturbi, come se rappresentassi un ostacolo imprevisto sul suo ben tracciato cammino.

Mi guarda ancora negli occhi, ma, proprio come Severus, anche lui è perfettamente capace di negarmi l'accesso alla sua anima.

- E quando tornerà, sarebbe meglio che non ti trovasse qui.

Lo guardo con immenso stupore e le parole mi sfuggono dalle labbra, graffianti:

- Ma io sono tornata solo per lui!

Mi sorride malizioso:

-Lo so bene!

Poi torna serio, fin troppo:

- E' proprio per questo che devi andartene: in questo periodo Severus ha bisogno di una completa tranquillità.

Lo guardo delusa:

- Non può essere: Severus mi ama e ha bisogno di me!

- Non in questo momento. – ribatte deciso. – Ad ogni modo, presto saprà che sei tornata e, se vuole rivederti, sarà lui a venire da te, non credi?

Ricordi d'un sogno

Le tre settimane di vacanza sono passate: domani ricominceranno le lezioni e Severus non è ancora tornato.

L'amore fa rima con dolore, proprio come nelle stupide canzoni Babbane, ed io mi sento ancora più stupida di loro.

- Per favore, la prego! – imploro ancora, insistente. - Le prometto che poi andrò alla sede dell'Ordine come vuole Lei, ma, prima, mi dica dove posso trovarlo: solo pochi minuti, per vederlo, per parlargli…

- Mi spiace, Crystal, ma non posso rivelarti dove si trova. – mi risponde, sempre irremovibile. – Ti ho già spiegato che si tratta di una missione troppo importante: Severus è già molto stanco e teso e non può permettersi errori. La tua presenza finirebbe per distrarlo e potrebbe rischiare la vita.

Fa una pausa ad effetto: ora so che affonderà il coltello. Lo ha già fatto altre volte.

E' questo che vuoi?

No, naturalmente no.

E il Preside questo lo sa benissimo. Ora arriverà il resto della ramanzina che mi ha ripetuto tutte le sere, da quando sono tornata.

- Sii paziente, Crystal. Lasciagli il tempo di cui ha bisogno per compiere il suo difficile dovere.

Un'ombra cupa passa, come sempre a questo punto, nei suoi occhi azzurri che, per un istante, si sottraggono al mio sguardo.

- Permetti che sia lui a decidere quando rivederti.

Questa volta, però, non ce la faccio più e mi sento crollare. La prima volta che mi ha fatto questo discorso pensavo che si trattasse d'attendere solo per qualche giorno, invece sono passate già tre settimane ed ho la spaventosa impressione che il tempo cui Silente si riferisce potrebbe anche dilatarsi in mesi!

Sento le lacrime aggrapparsi stoicamente alle ciglia per non scivolare giù e lui, all'improvviso, con un gesto inatteso mi abbraccia paterno e mi sussurra, accorato, un consiglio che sembra essere un ordine:

- Devi continuare a credere fermamente in Severus, qualunque cosa accada, perché nessuno più di lui merita fiducia e amore.

Mi ritraggo stupita dal suo abbraccio e a fatica ricaccio indietro le lacrime, come Severus avrebbe voluto. Ma lui insiste, una strana luce a dar vita ai suoi occhi:

- Promettimi che la tua fiducia in Severus non verrà mai meno. Mai!

Non riesco a capire perché vuole ad ogni costo tenermi lontana dall'uomo che amo e poi si preoccupa invece che io abbia piena fiducia in lui!

Faccio un cenno d'assenso col capo.

- E farai quello che ti ho chiesto?

Un altro rassegnato senno d'assenso, intanto, ormai, ho anche accettato l'altro suo consiglio, o era un ordine anche quello?

Quasi a memoria ripeto le sue parole: ho imparato bene la lezione!

- Mi butterò a capofitto nello studio della magia per recuperare tutto il tempo perduto e diventare una maga di cui Severus potrà essere orgoglioso.

Mi sorride soddisfatto e sottolinea:

- Esatto! Dovrai diventare un'ottima maga sul cui aiuto Severus potrà pienamente contare quando ne avrà bisogno.

Faccio a malapena tempo ad aprir bocca, per chiedergli spiegazioni su queste sue ultime sibilline parole, che lui mi precede:

- Non posso rivelarti altro, Crystal, dovrai fidarti anche di me, adesso. – afferma diventando all'improvviso serio in modo preoccupante. – Per ora posso solo assicurarti che verrà un momento, nel prossimo futuro, in cui _solo tu _potrai aiutare Severus, e _dovrai _farlo. Promettimelo!

Questa è la missione che il Preside mi affida, mentre appoggia sul petto la mano avvizzita e bruciata, quasi fosse un giuramento quello che vuole da me: credere in Severus, qualunque cosa accada, e rimanere al suo fianco.

Viver con il coraggio del dolore

è starti accanto nel buio del dovere,

e allontanare da me tutte le ombre

prima che la tua luce sia tornata.

Affronterò il giungere del destino,

né il vento sradicherà il nostro amore,

affronterò il giungere del destino,

né la voglia di stringerti svanirà.112

Non sono più io, ormai: le scelte della mia vita sono fatte in funzione di Severus, ma, incredibilmente, questo mi rende felice.

E' come se dovessi meritarmi l'amore che lui mi ha regalato, lottare per averlo solo per me, dimostrargli che so amarlo come lui ama me.

E' una sfida molto difficile, restare ancora lontana dall'uomo che amo, ma io adoro le sfide!

Così, ora sto facendo i bagagli per trasferirmi a Grimmauld Place, portando con me un massacrante piano di studio che, secondo il parere di Silente, in meno di sei mesi mi permetterà di apprendere tutto ciò che può essermi utile per diventare un'ottima maga.

I membri dell'Ordine potranno aiutarmi nelle esercitazioni pratiche e nella teoria, se ne avrò bisogno e Lupin, in particolare, sovrintenderà alla mia istruzione in qualità di mio nuovo tutore.

Il mio compito sarà quello di studiare, giorno e notte.

Aspettando che Severus torni finalmente da me.

Attendendo di essergli di aiuto.

Sognando di poterlo amare.

*

I mesi sono passati veloci e, mentre io studiavo intensamente, la primavera è arrivata ed ora si sta trasformando in estate.

Ho avuto l'opportunità di scoprire che persona meravigliosa è Remus, sempre così dolce e disponibile con tutti, così pacato e riservato, eppure sempre pronto a dire una parola buona o di incoraggiamento.

Nonostante tutti i suoi impegni per l'Ordine - e temo che anche a lui Silente abbia affidato qualche difficile missione, perché spesso rimane via a lungo e torna in condizioni sempre più pietose – si prodiga per svolgere al meglio anche il suo compito di tutore ed appena può è sempre al mio fianco, per verificare i miei progressi, per fornirmi ogni utile spiegazione e per allenarmi in Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, come Silente gli ha specificatamente chiesto.

Passando così tanto tempo insieme abbiamo potuto conoscerci bene e diventare amici.

Così, una sera che eravamo soli, come spesso accade nella sede dell'Ordine, mi ha confidato di essere un Lupo Mannaro.

Non riesco a controllare del tutto la mia reazione: sussulto lievemente ed il mio sguardo corre preoccupato alla finestra dove la candida luce lunare fa bella mostra di sé.

Naturalmente non gli è sfuggito nulla.

Arrossisco lievemente, ma Remus mi tranquillizza:

- Non vergognarti della tua reazione: è normale, lo fanno tutti! – Mi sorride. – So bene di non essere particolarmente ricercato, come amico. Soprattutto nelle notti di luna piena.

Non c'è alcuna ironia nella sua voce, solo la rassegnazione ad una situazione di fatto.

Non vi è l'intonazione di bruciante amarezza che avrebbe la voce di Severus.

Eppure anche Remus soffre.

- Ma i pochi amici che ho, sono veramente meravigliosi! – aggiunge con caldo affetto.

Sorrido anch'io, ancora un po' imbarazzata.

Severus, invece, di amici non ne ha.

Non ne vuole avere.

Perché non ritiene di meritarli.

- Inoltre, non preoccuparti per la luna: non è ancora piena e, ad ogni modo, sono uno dei fortunati che può permettersi di prendere la pozione Antilupo.

So di cosa si tratta: l'ho studiato da poco e so che è una pozione particolarmente complessa, di lunga e difficile preparazione, che solo pochi Pozionisti sono in grado di distillare in modo perfetto.

- Me la prepara il Professor Piton: è molto bravo!

Mi chiedo come Severus riesca a trovare il tempo per fare anche quello, ma non per scrivermi una semplice lettera.

Il disappunto deve essere passato in modo molto chiaro sul mio volto, perché Remus mi sta osservando in modo strano.

- Gliene sono molto grato, sai? Mi permette una vita quasi del tutto normale, anche perché Severus, da quando ha ricominciato a inviarmela, - s'interrompe un istante e mi guarda, con una strana dolcezza negli occhi grigi, - ha apportato diversi miglioramenti alla formula standard, quella che trovi sui libri, che hanno un effetto assolutamente portentoso.

Bene, a quanto pare Severus ha anche tempo di fare sperimentazioni.

- E da quanto tempo te la prepara? – chiedo seccamente.

- Me l'ha preparata per un intero anno scolastico, tre anni fa, quando ero Professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure a Hogwarts. – S'interrompe e mi sorride. - Sembra un uomo odioso, ma ci tiene molto all'incolumità dei suoi allievi!

Poi rimane in silenzio e mi fissa: la luce della luna fa sembrare quasi d'argento i suoi occhi.

- Severus ha _ricominciato_ a mandarmi la pozione _proprio il giorno in cui tu sei arrivata a Grimmauld Place._ – mi racconta, rimarcando in modo evidente le ultime parole. – Un graditissimo regalo di Natale, anche se un po' in ritardo! Giusto in tempo, _appena_ _prima _della luna piena, per…

Lascia volutamente la frase in sospeso, come se ci fosse qualcos'altro di delicato da aggiungere, e rimane a fissarmi, ancora con quella strana, insinuante dolcezza.

Sembra trovare un particolare ed interessante nesso tra i due avvenimenti: il mio arrivo e quello della pozione.

- E allora? – chiedo, infastidita dal suo sguardo, di cui non comprendo il significato e che mi mette a disagio.

Scuote lievemente il capo e non risponde.

La dolcezza nel suo sguardo ora si è mutata in una tristezza rassegnata e, per un istante, ho l'impressione che ci sia qualcosa d'importante che mi sfugge, qualcosa che riguarda Severus.

Non voglio violare l'anima di Remus, così, lentamente, distolgo gli occhi dai suoi, con pudore.

Mi rimane, però, una precisa sensazione, molto forte, pur se senza alcun riscontro reale a conferma: questa sera mi pare che ci sia qualche cosa di molto particolare che accomuna i due maghi, come se entrambi stessero vivendo una stessa dolorosa esperienza di rinuncia.

E, non so in quale modo, ma sono certa che la questione mi coinvolge direttamente.

Gli occhi grigi di Remus per un momento si perdono nel nulla, lontano da me, mentre sospira piano.

Amore e dolore vorticano nelle sue iridi, mentre stringe tra le mani l'ampolla con la pozione che anche questo mese Severus gli ha distillato.

*

_Solo ora ho capito, solo ora che so che già da tempo Remus amava Dora, ma che la teneva lontano da sé temendo di non poterla rendere felice._

_Proprio come Severus ha fatto con me, sapendo quale era il terribile compito che _doveva_ svolgere: ha fatto in modo che io me ne andassi via sfruttando le mie paure, che lui conosceva bene, e mi ha tenuta lontana da sé, magari anche sperando, ed insieme temendo, che io lo dimenticassi._

_Quanto deve aver sofferto, il mio dolce Severus, per amor mio!_

_E per quanto tempo!_

_Ora capisco cosa c'era negli occhi grigi di Remus, quando si perdevano nel nulla, lontano da me: c'era il suo amore negato per Dora, ma c'era anche l'amore per me che Severus, allo stesso modo, si negava._

_Remus deve averlo capito subito, fin dalla prima pergamena che accompagnava la pozione, dalle dure parole di Severus che, proprio come lo sguardo di Remus, solo celavano amore e dolore._

*

In tutti questi mesi non ho mai visto Severus né ho ricevuto sue lettere.

Silente continua ad insistere che devo attendere e lasciare tassativamente a lui ogni iniziativa, che presto le cose cambieranno e che io, intanto, devo concentrarmi sul compito di diventare la migliore maga possibile.

Quando parla sembra sempre più stanco ed affaticato e la sua mano mi pare che peggiori.

Vorrebbe che io entrassi nell'Ordine della Fenice: Remus afferma che potrei essere molto utile, anche se ho ancora molte cose da imparare. Silente, invece, esercita continue pressioni, cui cerco di resistere.

Intanto, studio e mi alleno duramente.

Ma perché, in tutti questi mesi, Severus non mi ha mai cercato?

Certo Silente gli avrà riferito quante volte ho chiesto di lui: gli avrà detto anche delle mie lacrime?

Ormai sembro una donnicciola insulsa: ogni volta che penso a Severus, e lo faccio decisamente troppo spesso, i miei occhi si riempiono di lacrime.

Eppure sono certa che Severus non vorrebbe che io piangessi, né mai vorrebbe farmi soffrire.

Ma se non mi amasse più?

E' un fastidioso tarlo, che non riesco ad allontanare da me e che sempre ritorna, ogni volta più inquietante.

O se avesse deciso che, con il suo pericoloso compito di spia, non può permettersi di amarmi?

Conosco bene Severus e forse sarebbe perfino capace di imporre a se stesso di cessare di amarmi, se la ritenesse la cosa migliore da fare.

Del resto, è ormai più che evidente che evita accuratamente di incontrarmi.

Remus mi ha raccontato che Severus l'anno scorso ha sempre partecipato alle riunioni dell'Ordine, qui a Grimmauld Place, anche se si tratteneva solo per il tempo minimo indispensabile.

Ma, da quando io vivo qui, non si è mai fatto vivo. Le sue importanti informazioni arrivano tramite Silente stesso o con stringate missive via Gufo e, solo una volta, quando erano urgentissime, tramite il suo Patronus: un bellissimo ed elegante falco.

Così ho potuto ascoltare di nuovo la sua voce, anche se erano solo poche parole, freddamente pronunciate.

Mi mancano i suoi appassionati sussurri: vorrei tanto sentire nuovamente la sua voce, roca e profonda, che sa avvolgermi nel suo amore!

Quella sera gli occhi mi si sono di nuovo maledettamente riempiti di lacrime, di fronte a tutti i membri dell'Ordine, che hanno ormai capito chiaramente che sono innamorata di Severus e, devo ammetterlo, mi guardano quasi con compassione e scuotono la testa fra loro quando credono che non li veda. Sembrano del tutto convinti che io sia una pazza ad amare un mago come lui, che non mi ricambierà mai perché, semplicemente, non è capace di amare.

Solo Dora sembra comprendere il mio dolore e, quella volta, mi ha stretto piano la mano, a lungo.

Anche i suoi occhi erano colmi di lacrime.

Se solo sapessero, invece, qual è la verità, quale meraviglioso uomo è Severus, dietro a quella orrida maschera che mostra agli altri!

Certo, bisogna darsi da fare con parecchia insistenza per oltrepassare le sue barriere, ma ne vale proprio la pena!

Remus, invece, è così diverso!

Nonostante tutto, riesce ad accettare se stesso ed a convivere dignitosamente con il "suo piccolo problema peloso", come lo chiama lui scherzosamente.

Del resto, non è certo colpa sua se è diventato un Lupo Mannaro: era solo un bambino!

Ecco, è proprio questa la differenza fra loro: la colpa.

Severus non si è mai perdonato, né mai lo farà, la scelta sbagliata che ha compiuto quand'era poco più di un ragazzo e che ha irrimediabilmente segnato tutto il resto della sua vita.

Quante volte ha già pagato le sue colpe e quante volte ancora dovrà pagarle, povero amore mio, prima di riuscire ad accettarsi per quello che realmente è?

Un uomo immensamente coraggioso, che ogni giorno rischia la propria vita per saldare un debito ormai più volte già pienamente estinto, in caparbio e solitario silenzio, disprezzato o, a volte, addirittura odiato da chi gli sta vicino e riesce a percepire solo la sgradevole apparenza che Severus intende mostrare di sé, proprio per tenere tutti a distanza, non ritenendo di meritare né amicizia né, tanto meno, amore.

Invece, io ricordo molto bene con quale odio, misto a rimpianto e dolore, Severus guarda il Marchio che spicca nero sul suo braccio: credo che il suo più grande desiderio sia quello di potersi strappare via quell'infamante emblema di colpa e schiavitù!

Povero, dolce amore mio!

Ormai, da quando me ne sono andata via e l'ho lasciato solo, sono passati quasi undici mesi.

Un tempo infinito di solitudine, che io ho provocato ma che ancora non riesco ad interrompere.

Silente mi ha fatto più volte promettere di non cercare di vederlo e di lasciare a lui l'iniziativa per non compromettere la sua importante missione.

Ma mi chiedo se è giusto.

Se è giusto lasciarlo da solo a compiere il suo dovere, senza stargli vicina.

E di quale missione si tratta, che dura ormai da così lungo tempo?

*

Come sono cambiata!

Severus mi ha cambiato.

Lui e la magia.

Infine me ne rendo conto in modo cosciente: Severus per me _rappresenta_ la magia.

La magia dell'amore e la magia di questo mondo incantato cui appartengo indissolubilmente ogni giorno di più, così come sempre più il mio amore mi lega al mago che ha creato la nuova donna che io sono.

_E fui donna dacchè mi toccasti_

_e mi facesti crescere come se tu mi avessi_

_fatta nascere, perché da dove_

_se non da te uscirono le mie ciglia_

_nate dai tuoi occhi, e i miei seni_

_dalle tue mani affamate, ed il mio corpo_

_che per la prima volta s'accese fino a bruciarmi?_

_E la mia voce non veniva dalla tua bocca?__113_

Mi manchi Severus, terribilmente, e ti desidero sempre di più.

Ogni giorno che trascorro, lontano da te, il mio amore cresce e lentamente abbatte ogni mia sciocca paura.

L'unico mio desiderio, ormai, è quello di poterti finalmente rivedere per buttarmi tra le tue braccia e stringermi forte a te, per sempre al tuo fianco, raccontandoti tutto il mio amore.

Voglio rivedere i tuoi splendidi occhi neri, bruciare nelle fiamme della tua passione per me, ardere nel tuo desiderio che è pari solo al mio.

Sogno le tue labbra dischiudersi piano, in quel dolce sorriso che è solo per me, e poi sfiorarmi appena la pelle, in un rovente sussurro d'amore. Anelo sentire la tua bocca scorrere lenta sul mio viso e poi scendere sul collo in una scia di ansante desiderio, mentre le tue braccia delicatamente mi avvolgono, per stringermi sempre più forte al tuo corpo che mi vuole con irrefrenabile bramosia.

Rivedo la lunga schiera di severi bottoncini che imprigionano il tuo petto e le mie mani bruciano dalla smania di scioglierli dalle loro crudeli asole, mentre mi mordo le labbra nell'illusione di poter baciare ancora la tua candida pelle.

Perché, perché non torni da me, Severus?

Perché Silente mi impedisce di raggiungerti?

Ci sono momenti di scoramento, in cui temo che ti sia dimenticato di me e di aver perduto il tuo amore.

Poi, ricordo quello che c'è stato tra noi, la forza con la quale hai saputo resistere al tuo desiderio per me pur di poter ottenere il mio cuore, prima del mio corpo, e mi dico che è impossibile che un amore così profondo possa svanire.

Ma la paura continua ad assillarmi.

Non è più la paura d'amare che un tempo mi teneva lontana da te, no, ora è la paura di perderti che mi fa soffrire.

Nell'atmosfera sfumata del sogno ti vedo di nuovo, in controluce sul candido disco lunare, stagliarti nero ed elegante, il mantello che ondeggia mentre ti avvicini a me: ai miei occhi innamorati il tuo viso sembra bellissimo, così pallido e serio, le rughe della tua dura vita profondamente incise nei lineamenti.

Nel cristallo nero dei tuoi occhi vedo fiamme di passione danzare impetuose mentre schiudi appena le labbra per regalarmi il tuo timido sorriso, appena accennato, come se tu non potessi ancora permetterti di essere felice, come se tu non credessi più d'aver diritto all'amore.

Quando verrà la notte, via le paure

voleranno dal mio cuore assetato,

tra le stelle un sentiero porterà a te

come se i sogni fossero il passato

che torna alla vita attraverso di te.

Un sogno, sempre un sogno, che ridesta

il desiderio di realtà smarrite

ma ogni istante vissute nella mente,

il tuo sorriso che colma gli spazi

e dona all'anima il suo orizzonte.114

Di nuovo i miei occhi sono colmi di lacrime, mentre ti rivedo in quella grotta, dove la magia era inibita, ma che tu hai colmato con l'incanto del tuo immenso amore.

Quella notte ho realmente scoperto chi eri, ho visto fino in fondo nel tormento della tua anima e lì, nel tuo dolore, nella tua solitudine e nei tuoi rimorsi, è nato il mio amore, piccolo e tenero germoglio, timoroso di tutto.

Ma è cresciuto, sai Severus, nutrito dall'ardente sole della mia Africa, innaffiato dalla lontananza, rafforzato dal desiderio: ora è una pianta adulta, capace di resistere alle raffiche del dubbio ed in grado di sconfiggere ogni paura.

Ti voglio Severus, ti voglio di nuovo qui con me: bramo il tuo corpo ed il ricordo di quell'unica volta in cui, meravigliosamente, abbiamo fatto l'amore, vive indelebile nei miei ricordi, accendendo il mio desiderio.

Mi mordo le labbra, ricordando il sapore intenso dei tuoi baci, la tua lingua che mi carezzava e le tue mani che assaggiavano il mio corpo in quell'infinito massaggio che mi faceva impazzire.

Ancora rivedo il tuo pallido volto incorniciato dai lunghi capelli neri, la bocca aperta, ansimante nella tua bruciante eccitazione negata, ed il mio piacere che esplodeva tra le tue mani e poi sulle tue labbra, intenso e travolgente.

Calde lacrime di prezioso desiderio brillavano davanti ai miei occhi, mentre tu troneggiavi su me, le mani ardenti sui miei seni, delicate ed appassionate insieme, mentre ti mordevi le labbra per resistere a te stesso.

Infine, terribilmente agognato e da troppo tempo atteso, il tuo corpo che si fonde con il mio, in un'esplosione incontrollabile di piacere, intensa, ripetuta, esaltante.

Finché ti ho sentito ritrarti, quasi pentito di aver ceduto agli impulsi del tuo corpo, deciso ancora a negarti ogni soddisfazione che io potevo donarti se, prima, non riuscivi a conquistare il mio cuore.

Ti amo Severus, ti amo infinitamente, come già ti amavo allora, pur se ancora non avevo il coraggio di ammetterlo.

Ma l'ho vista, sai, la luce che ha improvvisamente illuminato i tuoi occhi neri quando ti ho sussurrato appena il mio timido amore.

Mi sono persa nel tuo sorriso, amore mio, il tuo dolce, splendido sorriso che esiste solo per me, per i miei occhi e per il mio cuore.

Sono entrata nel labirinto del tuo amore e ancora mi tieni prigioniera, felicemente avvinta a te, dimentica di tutto, senza più voler trovare la strada del ritorno ad un passato che ho già scordato, rinnegato, che non è neppure mai esistito.

Volo sulle ali del tuo amore, nel nero dei tuoi occhi, a lenire il tormento della tua anima, a schiudere le tue labbra in un sorriso che illumina il tuo volto.

Sono una donna nuova, nata quella notte dal tuo amore, sono la piccola Crystal che timorosa si nascondeva in me, in attesa di poter nuovamente vivere, protetta e desiderata da un uomo meraviglioso come te.

La bimba che piangeva in silenzio, di cui tu hai raccolto le preziose lacrime, ora è diventata la tua donna.

Per sempre.

Con immenso amore.

Per te, solo per te, mio dolce Severus.

Folgorazione

_Ancora accarezzo questa pergamena, Severus, che mi racconta il tuo imperituro amore; la stringo al cuore e ne ricordo un'altra, terribile, che sconvolse ogni mia sicurezza: in quel luminoso mattino di giugno, la Gazzetta del Profeta, a lettere cubitali, annunciava l'assassinio di Silente._

Albus Silente, stimato Preside di Hogwarts e Stregone Capo del Wizengamot, questa notte è stato barbaramente assassinato dal Mangiamorte e traditore Severus Piton che, proprio nella più rinomata Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria, quest'anno ricopriva, ironia della sorte, la carica di Professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, dopo aver occupato per ben quindici anni la Cattedra di Pozioni.

Ma, evidentemente, non era _**contro**_le Arti Oscure che Severus Piton combatteva…

Non ce la faccio, non riesco a continuare a leggere queste infamanti accuse.

Non può essere vero: non puoi aver ucciso Silente.

Non tu!

Non sei più un Mangiamorte, né sei un traditore: io lo so bene!

Non sei… non volevi più essere… un assassino.

Le parole sulla carta si confondono davanti ai miei occhi appannati dalle lacrime ed il mio cuore batte così forte da farmi male.

Ho fatto di tutto per dimenticarti e soffocare il mio amore per te, senza riuscirci, ed ora…no, non é possibile!

Non tu, non lui!

Vorrei gridare forte l'assurdità di tutto questo.

Sono sicura che gli volessi molto bene: come avresti mai potuto ucciderlo?

Abbasso di nuovo gli occhi sull'articolo e solo ora noto la foto.

Se non fosse per i colori tenui dello sfondo, sembrerebbe quasi in bianco e nero, tanto sono scuri occhi e capelli, bianco il viso e quasi grigie le tue labbra esangui e sottili, strettamente serrate.

Riconosco dietro di te l'aula di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure: si tratta quindi di una foto recente, di questi ultimi mesi.

Libero gli occhi dalle lacrime che, insistenti, continuano a formarsi, e torno a osservare il tuo volto pallido che porta profondamente scolpita la sofferenza: le guance, più scavate di quanto io ricordi, rendono il profilo del naso aquilino ancor più imponente, mentre i tuoi meravigliosi occhi neri hanno perso il loro fuoco vitale e sono pieni solo d'una angosciata disperazione.

Questo non è il viso di un assassino!

Le mie dita sfiorano lievi le tue labbra, come a cercare di ridarti il calore che manca nel gelo della tua cupa espressione.

Noto che sembra quasi una foto Babbana: l'immagine è perfettamente immobile, eppure l'angoscia traspare da ogni singola dura linea di questo volto così amato e la mia mano continua ad accarezzare lenta le tue belle labbra sottili, piegate in una curva di amara rassegnazione.

Lentamente strappo la foto dalla pagina: la guardo a lungo prima di ripiegarla con cura per riporla nella veste.

_Ma quella è per me per me solo_

_Io solo ho diritto di parlare a questo ritratto che scolora_

_A questo ritratto che si cancella_

_Io lo guardo a volte a lungo un'ora due ore__115_

Appallottolo il giornale e lo getto nel fuoco: non leggerò quelle false accuse contro l'uomo che amo.

Contro l'uomo che mi ama. Che mi ha sempre amato, che non ha mai smesso un istante di amarmi.

Anche quando mi ha allontanato da sé.

Ora mi è finalmente tutto chiaro, ora so perché quel giorno hai assunto quell'incomprensibile atteggiamento, perché hai fatto esplodere le mie paure: solo perché mi amavi e non volevi che io soffrissi.

Volevi che ti lasciassi, che mi dimenticassi di te.

Ma non posso farlo.

Ho provato, ma non ci riesco.

Perché ti amo.

Le parole di Silente mi tornano alla mente, in tutto il terrificante orrore del loro vero significato.

Adesso mi è perfettamente chiaro tutto ciò che allora non compresi.

_- Severus Piton è troppo importante in questa guerra, è l'unico che può scoprire dove Voldemort ha nascosto… certe cose. Se mai dovesse essere necessario, se mai si trovasse nella tragica alternativa di dover scegliere tra la mia vita e la sua, Severus sa che dovrà uccidermi! _

Così mi disse il Preside, guardandomi a fondo negli occhi: questa era la missione terribile che ti aveva affidato.

Ora che ci ripenso, è così evidente dalle sue parole: come ho potuto non capire!

_- Se dovrà farlo, Severus mi ucciderà, proprio perché mi vuole bene. Conosco un'unica persona al mondo che può farlo e poi riuscire ugualmente a continuare a compiere il suo _dovere_ nel migliore dei modi, nonostante quel lancinante rimorso. E quella persona è proprio e solo Severus Piton. Per il suo profondissimo senso del dovere, per i rimorsi delle sue colpe passate… perché mi vuole bene e non mi negherà una morte pietosa. _

Sembra una follia, eppure questa è la sola logica interpretazione, l'unica che può spiegare la profonda sofferenza sul tuo volto in quella foto e la decisione di rinunciare a me.

Sapevi cosa avresti dovuto fare e hai temuto che io non potessi capire.

Oh Severus! Perché, perché non hai avuto fiducia in me? Io avrei compreso, avrei saputo leggere il dolore nella tua anima.

Dolore.

Sì, avrei sofferto con te.

Ma è proprio questo, invece, che tu non volevi, vero?

Non volevi che io soffrissi e hai pensato che rinunciando a me, spingendomi ad abbandonarti, io avrei forse potuto dimenticarti ed evitare questa sofferenza.

Ti sei sbagliato, amore mio: non sono riuscita a smettere di amarti.

Eri entrato troppo a fondo nel mio cuore e avevi ormai liberato la bimba che era prigioniera in me: quel piccolo essere che sapeva amare con una forza e un'intensità che non credevo possibile.

Come tu, solo tu, hai saputo insegnarmi.

Destar dentro la libertà d'amare

i tuoi sogni e le tue alte avventure,

vagare persa per eteree strade

dai bianchi poggi e remote contrade,

tessere infiniti cammini per te

solcando nubi di tetre tempeste

e trovare ancora e ancora un senso

per disegnare nitido il tuo volto:

il dono d'un amore mai smarrito.116

Anche tu non hai mai smesso di amarmi, anche quando ho dubitato del tuo amore perché non sei mai venuto a cercarmi quando sono tornata dall'Africa.

Che stupida a non capire nulla! A lasciarmi ingannare dalle parole di Silente che, solo, cercava di tenermi lontana da te.

Eppure, tu me lo avevi detto, mi avevi giurato il tuo amore eterno, proprio mentre io ti lasciavo e ti volgevo le spalle fuggendo sospinta dalle mie paure.

Come mi bruciano, ora, quelle tue sofferte parole.

_- Ti chiedo solo una cosa, di ricordare queste mie parole. Ti amo, e qualunque cosa accada, continuerò ad amarti: intensamente, profondamente, perdutamente! Qualunque cosa potrà accadere, il mio amore per te non verrà mai meno e dovunque mi troverò il mio cuore sarà solo per te, per sempre. _

Per un attimo chiudesti gli occhi e sospirasti: forse per trattenere le lacrime perché sapevi che mi stavi perdendo?

_- Ti aspetterò Crystal, per tutta la vita, se sarà necessario. _

Severus, amore mio, perdonami!

Ormai sto piangendo senza alcun ritegno, singhiozzi sconsolati mi scuotono le spalle mentre penso a quanto devi aver sofferto tutti quei mesi senza di me, sapendo quale orribile dovere avresti dovuto compire: uccidere il tuo unico amico. Dopo aver perduto anche il mio amore!

Solo, sei rimasto completamente solo ad affrontare un terribile destino.

Solo, come sei sempre stato in tutta la tua vita.

Ed io, io che so leggere nella tua anima… io non ho capito nulla!

Severus… Severus… come ho potuto? Perdonami!

La tua foto è di nuovo tra le mie mani, bagnata di lacrime: l'unica cosa di te che mi rimane!

Tu, invece, non hai neppure una mia piccola foto per sostenerti.

Che follia, che follia! Perché, perché hai dovuto ucciderlo? Perché?

Sto urlando, in questa casa deserta, e presto solo le sgraziate grida della vecchia signora Black risponderanno ai miei inutili lamenti.

Non è qui che troverò le mie risposte, non è qui che potrò aiutarti: devo tornare a Hogwarts e scoprire esattamente cosa è avvenuto questa notte… e cosa è avvenuto nei mesi precedenti tra te e Silente.

Ma non temere, mio dolce amore: ora che so che mi ami e che continuerai ad amarmi, io non demorderò, fino a quando non potrò essere di nuovo al tuo fianco!

*

_Ero terribilmente angosciata, quel mattino, eppure la speranza di poter essere presto di nuovo al tuo fianco mi sostenne e mi diede la forza di precipitarmi alla scuola per scoprire la verità, per poterti aiutare._

_*_

La disillusione è tremenda: qui al castello c'è solo il più agghiacciante odio per te e le loro parole, traditore, assassino, Mangiamorte, sono lancinanti pugnalate che straziano il mio povero cuore.

L'unica mia consolazione è che tu non le puoi ascoltare provenire dalle loro labbra.

Eppure so, immagino, che presto la tua povera anima, lacerata e distrutta, te le ripeterà come un'eco ossessiva, fino a farti impazzire dal dolore.

Non sei un assassino, Severus, non sei un traditore, amore mio, non sei più un Mangiamorte!

Sei solo l'uomo che amo, infinitamente, sei il mago più coraggioso che io abbia mai conosciuto, l'uomo che ha saputo rinunciare a tutto, amore e amicizia, per compiere il proprio dovere.

Ascolta solo le mie parole, Severus, afferrati al mio amore! Ti prego, non sprofondare nella disperazione! Sono qui… sono qui… ti amo!

Mi rendo conto che sono io, invece, che sto affogando in me stessa, senza sapere come aiutarti.

Le parole che Silente, serio come mai l'avevo visto prima, mi disse appena dopo Natale, martellano insistenti i miei ricordi.

_- Devi continuare a credere fermamente in Severus, qualunque cosa accada, perché nessuno più di lui merita fiducia e amore._

_- Promettimi che la tua fiducia in Severus non verrà mai meno. Mai!_

_- Non posso rivelarti altro, Crystal, dovrai fidarti anche di me, adesso. Per ora posso solo assicurarti che verrà un momento, nel prossimo futuro, in cui _solo tu_ potrai aiutare Severus, e _dovrai_ farlo. Promettimelo!_

Ecco, quel momento adesso è arrivato.

Ho piena fiducia in te, Severus, e ti amo, ma fino ad ora non sono riuscita a trovare il modo per aiutarti, anche se ci ho provato, in ogni modo.

Il tempo passa e tu sei sempre solo, con un nuovo terribile rimorso che ti pesa sul cuore, obbligato a vivere in mezzo all'odio e al sangue, proprio tu che avevi cercato di rifuggirli in tutti i modi.

Povero amore mio, ancora stai pagando le colpe della tua gioventù, dopo averle già mille volte espiate; ancora sei schiavo del tuo passato, che di nuovo ti tormenta oltre ogni sopportabile limite.

Io lo so, comprendo tutto, eppure non riesco a fare nulla per te.

Sono stata anche al Ministero, ma ho subito capito che è la strada sbagliata: ho l'impressione che sia infiltrato da troppi "amici" di Voldemort e raccontare a loro da che parte tu veramente stai, potrebbe essere troppo pericoloso per te.

Ho perorato la tua causa con Moody e poco c'è mancato che mi mandasse ad Azkaban: è fuori di sé e sbraita come un pazzo contro Silente perché ha avuto fiducia in un traditore e per questo s'è fatto ammazzare. Le sue parole su di te sono irripetibili, povero amore mio!

Ora sono di nuovo qui alla scuola per parlare con Minerva: è distrutta dal dolore e ancora non riesce a credere che tu possa aver tradito il suo Albus in questo modo.

- La prego, Professoressa McGranitt, deve credermi: queste sono le esatte parole che Silente mi ha detto un anno fa. "_Severus Piton è troppo importante in questa guerra, è l'unico che può scoprire dove Voldemort ha nascosto… certe cose. Se mai dovesse essere necessario, se mai si trovasse nella tragica alternativa di dover scegliere tra la mia vita e la sua, Severus sa che dovrà uccidermi!"_

- Basta, Crystal, me lo hai già ripetuto decine di volte, ma non ha alcun senso. Come può, Piton, essere più importante di Silente in questa guerra? Era lui il capo dell'Ordine, era da lui che tutto dipendeva.

- Ma Silente ha detto che Severus è l'unico in grado di scoprire dove Voldemort ha nascosto qualcosa d'importante! Probabilmente qualcosa che può aiutarci a distruggerlo!

Minerva mi guarda scotendo il capo: ha gli occhi rossi ma tiene le spalle ritte e il suo sguardo scivola per un attimo sul quadro del Preside.

- Benedetta ragazza, non credi che, se così fosse, Albus l'avrebbe detto anche a qualcun altro?

- Sono certa che Potter sa qualcosa. – ribatto decisa. – E' evidente che ha una missione da compiere per conto di Silente!

- Già, ma se fai il nome di Piton davanti a quel povero ragazzo, otterrai solo un'esplosione di odio. Più che giustificata, oltretutto! Sai bene che se Harry lo trovasse sulla sua strada farebbe di tutto per ucciderlo. - La voce di Minerva diventa solo un sussurro pieno di dolore. – Ed anche io… tutti noi lo faremmo.

Sento il cuore come in una morsa. Scrollo la testa e torno all'attacco:

- Severus avrebbe potuto uccidere Harry, mentre fuggiva. Ma non lo ha fatto.

- Temeva che arrivassero gli Auror del Ministero.

- Però ha evitato che un altro Mangiamorte torturasse Harry con la _Cruciatus_. – incalzo ancora.

- E' un uomo freddo e controllato che esegue alla perfezione gli ordini del suo Padrone. – Le labbra di Minerva si stringono in una smorfia di disprezzo e la sua voce diventa gelida. – Harry ha riferito che è stato Piton stesso a dire di non toccarlo perché lui appartiene al Signore Oscuro ed i suoi Mangiamorte devono lasciarlo stare.

- Nessuno è mai morto per pochi minuti di _Cruciatus_. – ribatto duramente. – Se è vero che Severus odia tanto il ragazzo, come Harry Potter sostiene, come mai è stato così solerte nel proteggerlo? Sono certa che a Voldemort non dispiacerebbe per niente se il suo rivale fosse torturato!

- Stavano fuggendo: non c'era tempo! – grida Minerva con voce stridula.

- No, non è vero! – urlo, più forte di lei. – Severus non è uno stupido: non ci avrebbe messo più di due secondi a schiantare Harry e caricarselo sulle spalle per portarlo come gradito omaggio al suo Signore!

Minerva mi guarda, ansante, gli occhi spalancati e pieni di lacrime. Approfitto del mio vantaggio.

- Invece, Severus ha combattuto con Potter senza mai colpirlo e fargli veramente male, senza neppure cercare di catturarlo. Da quello che ha detto il ragazzo, sembra addirittura che abbia approfittato di quel momento per dargli un'utile lezione sui duelli: occludere la mente e usare incantesimi non verbali!

Ora sono io che sono quasi senza fiato. Ma non demordo.

- E quando Harry gli ha dato del codardo per aver ammazzato Silente, perfino il ragazzo si è accorto che Severus soffriva! E' stato lui stesso a dirmelo, alquanto stupito, ma mi ha detto che il suo viso sembrava quasi folle, disumano, e Harry ha avuto l'impressione che provasse tanto dolore quanto Thor, che guaiva rinchiuso nella capanna di Hagrid che stava bruciando.

Avanzo di un passo e Minerva si ritrae, quasi spaventata dal mio ardore. Però ribatte, con un filo di voce.

- Forse… Severus un po' voleva bene ad Albus… dopo tanti anni.

- Un po'? Un po' di bene? – grido, perdendo ogni controllo. – Silente era come un padre per Severus, era il suo unico amico, l'unica persona che lo conosceva bene e credeva in lui! Nessuno più di me può comprendere quanto Severus stesse soffrendo in quel momento. Aveva appena ucciso la persona alla quale, oltre a me, più teneva al mondo. E l'ha fatto per obbedire a un suo ordine, ne sono certa!

Minerva è bianca da far paura e si preme una mano sulla bocca. Una lacrima brilla sulle sue ciglia e poi, lentamente, scivola giù sulla gota mentre si avvicina e mi pone una mano sulla spalla.

- Mi dispiace, Crystal. Capisco bene che tu ne sia innamorata e lo difenda, ma… Piton aveva fatto un Voto Infrangibile con Narcissa Malfoy giurando di proteggere Draco e, se necessario, di svolgere al posto del ragazzo la missione che il suo Signore gli aveva affidato. – La voce di Minerva trema. – E' per questo che lo ha ucciso, anche se gli voleva bene. E' per questo che Severus soffriva.

Un'altra lacrima scende veloce sul viso sciupato di Minerva. La guardo senza comprendere: non so cosa sia un Voto Infrangibile.

- Ma perché… non capisco. Che senso ha? Cos'è un Voto Infrangibile? – chiedo in un sussurro spaventato.

- Chi viola un Voto Infrangibile muore. –

La voce soffocata di Minerva per me ha il fragore di un'esplosione.

– Severus ha ucciso Albus al posto di Draco, perché il ragazzo non era in grado di farlo. Se non lo avesse fatto, avrebbe infranto il Voto e sarebbe immediatamente morto!

- Nooo!

- Ecco perché Harry gli ha dato del codardo: Piton ha ucciso il suo migliore amico solo per salvare la propria vita.

Tutto vortica intorno a me e il viso di Minerva mi sembra squarciato da un ghigno orribile.

No, Severus non è un vigliacco!

No, non ci credo, non è così, dev'esserci un'altra spiegazione: Severus avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che uccidere Albus.

Cerco di parlare, di difendere ancora l'uomo che amo, ma le parole mi rimangono in gola: tutto diventa nero intorno a me ed io mi accascio a terra.

*

_Perdonami Severus, io sono stata vigliacca, non tu._

_Quando mi sono risvegliata, in Infermeria, m'è sembrato che il mondo mi crollasse addosso e che loro avessero ragione ed io torto._

_La mia fiducia in te per un attimo, solo un fugace istante, ha vacillato ed io mi sono lasciata abbattere dalla mia stessa disperazione._

*

Ancora una volta sono fuggita, questa volta anche da me stessa, e mi sono di nuovo rifugiata qui, nella mia silente Africa, lontana dal mondo cui so bene, ormai, di appartenere completamente.

Lontana, oltre il mare.

_Quale mare? Quello delle mie lacrime._

_I miei occhi bagnati dal vento amaro_

_in questa notte d'ombra e di allarmi_

_sono due stelle sul mare.__117_

Ho passato settimane a disperarmi, a piangere, a crogiolarmi nel mio dolore, pensando a quanto tu dovevi soffrire, solo fra i Mangiamorte, con quel nuovo tremendo rimorso a soffocare la tua coscienza, ultimo orrendo incubo fra i tuoi incubi.

Fino a questa notte scura, attraversata solo da quelle due saettanti stelle cadenti.

Ho rivisto i tuoi occhi brillare nell'oscurità della mia disperazione ed ho distinto appena la tua ombra tenebrosa sulle scale che conducono al tuo sotterraneo.

Due anni.

Ti ho visto, per la prima volta, esattamente due anni fa, solo per un breve istante: non sapevo chi fossi, ma nei tuoi profondi occhi di nero cristallo brillava vivida un'intensa luce che sapeva rischiarare anche la notte più profonda.

Un faro acceso nella cupa notte,

stella solinga dei cieli angosciati,

capace solo di splendere per me

là dove tutto si oscura svanendo,

salda rotta verso il porto del cuore.118

In un attimo, come su un treno lanciato a folle velocità, dai finestrini della memoria ho visto scorrere le immagini della mia vita: l'amore era lì, davanti a me, ed io stavo per perderlo.

Come una pazza, mi sono sporta fuori, rischiando di cadere nel baratro, e ho allungato una mano per afferrare la scia della luce incantata dei tuoi occhi.

Poi l'ho stretta forte tra le dita, l'ardente legame che mi vincola a te e illumina il nostro amore.

Così come illumina la tua anima.

Non m'importa di quel maledetto Voto Infrangibile: fin dal primo istante in cui ne sono venuta a conoscenza, sono sempre stata convinta che non hai ucciso Silente solo per salvare la tua vita.

No, non lo avresti mai fatto.

Ti conosco troppo bene e non posso sbagliarmi.

Ho visto la tua anima andare in frantumi mentre violentavi Jamie e la uccidevi. Per pietà e per dovere, desiderando solo di poter soffrire al posto suo e morire.

Sono certa che ci deve essere un'altra spiegazione.

Non sei un vigliacco.

Morire a causa del Voto, per te, sarebbe stato molto più facile.

Sono certa che è per questo che mi hai allontanato da te: perché eri sicuro di dover morire e non volevi che io mi legassi a te, per poi dover piangere la tua perdita.

Per questo non sei mai venuto a cercarmi a Londra, anche se non hai mai smesso di amarmi.

Silente ti ha ordinato di ucciderlo.

Non so perché, non ne ho la più pallida idea, ma è come se me lo avesse detto lui a chiare lettere, quando mi ha spiegato che tu sapevi che, se non ci fosse stata altra scelta, avresti dovuto ucciderlo. Che solo a te poteva chiedere una cosa del genere, perché solo tu potevi compiere quel gesto e poi riuscire lo stesso, nonostante il tremendo rimorso, a vivere per continuare a compiere il tuo dovere.

Perché solo tu avresti avuto il coraggio di ammazzarlo!

Severus, mio dolce amore, uccidere il tuo più caro amico dev'esserti costato tutto il tuo coraggio: non la scelta più facile, ma quella giusta, anche se, ancora una volta, era la più tremenda per la tua anima.

E lui, proprio lui che sapeva a cosa ti stava condannando, si è accertato che ci fosse qualcuno che potesse capire, che avesse fiducia in te e potesse aiutarti, quando tutti ormai ti credono un traditore.

Me lo ha fatto promettere, come un formale giuramento, mentre si appoggiava sul petto la mano avvizzita e bruciata.

La mano!

Cosa diavolo aveva Silente in quella mano?

E da quanto tempo?

La mie mente, febbrile, cerca di ricordare ogni particolare: era già così anche lo scorso luglio, quando mi ha detto quelle terribili parole. Era ancora tale anche a Natale, sei mesi dopo. E lo è sempre rimasta, nei mesi successivi, ogni volta che l'ho rivisto quando veniva a Grimmauld Place.

Quella mano non è mai guarita.

Perché?

A causa della ferita inguaribile alla mano, Silente poteva morire?

Era questo il motivo per cui proprio tu, Severus, dovevi ucciderlo?

Perché Silente era già condannato a morte certa? Forse anche molto dolorosa?

E tu, proprio come Silente voleva, non gli hai negato una morte pietosa?

*

_Il sole sta ormai sorgendo su questo nuovo giorno che, finalmente, mi porterà da te._

_Intanto, i ricordi si accavallano ancora nei miei irrequieti pensieri._

_*_

Così, eccomi di nuovo a Hogwarts, proprio durante i primi giorni di scuola, a elemosinare ogni ricordo che il giovane Harry Potter serba della notte in cui il mio povero Severus ha dovuto distruggere la propria anima.

Entrare frettolosamente nella mente del ragazzo non mi è sufficiente: ho bisogno di conoscere ogni più piccolo dettaglio e di valutare con calma tutte le preziose informazioni che sono nella sua memoria.

Non sarei mai riuscita a convincerlo a darmi i suoi ricordi, se non fosse stato per l'intervento della sua amica, quella Granger: una ragazza veramente in gamba!

E' stato soprattutto questo a spingermi, lo ammetto, oltre alla curiosità e al bisogno di capire meglio: solo per un attimo, mi sono affacciata sull'anima della ragazza e ho trovato in lei i miei stessi dubbi, le stesse mie domande a troppi perché che sono ancora senza una ragionevole risposta.

Quella giovane maga ha un cervellino niente male e sta giungendo alle mie stesse conclusioni: l'apparenza di Piton assassino e traditore fa a pugni con la logica. E la Granger, con la logica, va decisamente a nozze!

Era curiosa quasi quanto me, di vedere quei ricordi, solo che io cercavo di fare l'indifferente sfruttando il suo interesse intellettuale.

Così, ora so tutto: è come se ci fossi stata io sotto quel mantello, sulla torre.

Povero Severus, amore mio!

E' stato terribile vivere quei momenti, da impotente spettatore, mentre mi premevo le mani sulla bocca per non urlare.

Ti ho visto entrare deciso, sbattendo la porta, il volto bianco e tirato da far paura, il respiro trattenuto nelle labbra strettamente serrate e gli occhi neri di disperazione. Ti sei guardato intorno, con fulminea e minuziosa attenzione: hai contato i tuoi avversari, troppi; hai compreso che Draco non lo avrebbe mai ucciso e hai spinto il ragazzo dietro di te per proteggerlo.

Eri arrivato in tempo!

Ho visto il sospiro della tua anima: sollievo e disperazione insieme.

Silente ha dolcemente sussurrato il tuo nome e, per un brevissimo istante, fiamme di luce nera hanno brillato nei tuoi occhi.

Per l'ultima volta, temo.

Solo odio e disgusto sulle dure linee del tuo viso: ma sono certa che eri te stesso che odiavi, era il disgusto per ciò che dovevi fare che distorceva i tuoi lineamenti.

Non riesco neppure lontanamente a immaginare cosa puoi aver provato _tu_ nell'attimo in cui hai lanciato la maledizione mortale.

Quanto ti deve essere costato!

Dove sei riuscito a trovare la forza per farlo?

I tuoi occhi, mio povero amore, erano completamente vuoti di vita mentre immolavi la tua anima sull'altare del dovere.

Poi quella fuga, ben attento a trascinarti dietro tutti i Mangiamorte affinché non potessero fare del male a nessuno; quel tuo difenderti senza mai attaccare e quell'accusa di vigliaccheria: proprio contro di te, che tutto il tuo coraggio l'avevi consumato in quelle due orrende parole!

Perfino Potter ha capito: era un tremendo dolore quello che bruciava il tuo viso illuminato solo dalle fiamme del rogo della capanna di Hagrid.

Ma non ha compreso _perché_ soffrivi, mentre tu sprofondavi nell'Inferno del dovere dei tuoi giorni futuri, condannato a vivere nella disperazione di un rimorso atroce.

Solo.

Senza amici, senza amore.

Disperato!

Infine l'ippogrifo che, con i suoi taglienti artigli, sfregiava il tuo volto.

Severus, amore mio!

*

- Non m'importa se non mi credi: m'infiltrerò tra loro e ti porterò le prove che Severus è sempre dalla nostra parte! – urlo di nuovo.

Devo riuscire a restare calma, altrimenti non otterrò nulla da Moody.

Il mio atteggiamento aggressivo è controproducente con un tipo duro come lui: Severus saprebbe essere freddo e controllato e userebbe l'ironia come arma. Io, invece, avvampo per nulla.

No, non è _nulla,_ se accusano di tradimento l'uomo che amo!

Questa situazione, in cui non trovo vie d'uscita, mi fa impazzire.

Volto le spalle a Malocchio attizzando il fuoco nel camino: ci ficcherei volentieri dentro la sua testa, così ostinata a non voler capire.

- Le donne innamorate sono pericolose: l'ho sempre detto! – borbotta rivolgendosi a Remus. – L'avevi detto tu che era pronta per entrare nell'Ordine: l'avrai presto sulla coscienza, quando si farà ammazzare per difendere quel vigliacco traditore di Piton!

- Severus non ci ha traditi! – grido ancora, inutili lacrime di rabbia a inumidirmi gli occhi. – E non è un vigliacco!

- Smettila, Crystal, calmati ora! – mi esorta Remus afferrandomi per le braccia. – Non intendo metterti in contatto con i Mangiamorte tramite i Lupi Mannari: come ha fatto notare Moody, non intendo averti sulla coscienza.

- Troverò un altro modo. – ribatto indomita, liberandomi con uno strattone dal suo abbraccio.

Alastor mi guarda di sottecchi, mentre con un pollice si accarezza il mento ispido: sembra valutare un'idea. Poi mormora:

- Lucius Malfoy è evaso oggi pomeriggio: se non ricordo male, - ammicca maligno verso di me, - eravate buoni amici un tempo.

Lo guardo e gli sorrido sfrontata: per tornare da Severus sono disposta a tutto.

_Assolutamente a tutto!_

In difesa di Severus Piton

- Per l'ultima volta, Remus, vuoi ascoltarmi?

Mi volge le spalle e scrolla la testa: è palesemente infastidito dalla mia presenza.

Ma questa volta non sono le mie parole che lo disturbano: è semplicemente il fatto che io sia qui, in questo momento, proprio mentre quel gufo, per la terza volta ormai, picchia insistente il becco contro il vetro della finestra.

- E aprigli! – esplodo alla fine. – Ad ogni modo non se ne andrà finché non ti avrà consegnato quella maledetta lettera!

Di malavoglia Remus apre appena la finestra e traffica con il gufo, sempre volgendomi la schiena per coprire ogni movimento.

Qualcosa luccica per un momento tra le sue dita, colpito da un raggio di sole.

Veloce mi affianco a lui mentre la sua mano tenta di far sparire l'oggetto nella veste: mi sembra una piccola ampolla.

- Cos'è?

Remus mi ignora: toglie la pergamena dalle zampe del volatile e lo lascia libero. Poi infila il rotolo di pergamena in tasca, senza nemmeno aprirlo.

- Cos'è? – insisto. – perché non lo leggi?

- So già cosa c'è scritto: è inutile!

Sospira e mi guarda: sì, è decisamente a disagio e cerca scuse per allontanarmi.

- Per favore: questa notte ci sarà luna piena. Lasciami riposare un poco.

Mi fa così pena, quando la sua fragilità di uomo viene fuori, pressata dalla bestia che vive in lui.

Lascio la stanza chiudendomi piano la porta alle spalle.

Ma poi mi fermo, il cuore che all'improvviso mi martella nel petto.

Non so cosa mi blocca: è solo una fugace impressione. Forse il suo sospiro rassegnato, forse il suo accenno alla notte che verrà, ma nei suoi occhi tristi e stanchi vedo la luna e la paura di ciò che c'è dentro di lui.

E la sua mano che ora corre alla tasca, accarezzando la piccola ampolla che potrebbe regalargli la tranquillità: era vetro quello che ha brillato nel riflesso del sole!

Apro la porta di scatto e lo vedo: la pergamena srotolata tra le mani e la boccetta stretta tra le dita.

- La pozione Antilupo!

I suoi occhi non possono negare la verità.

- Questa notte ci sarà la luna piena e Severus continua a mandarti puntualmente la pozione. – asserisco sicura.

Annuisce piano.

- Cosa aspetti a berla?

Dall'espressione del suo viso capisco quanto è sciocca la mia domanda: non ha alcuna intenzione di farlo.

- Perché no?

- Questo liquido potrebbe uccidermi.

Scoppio in una risata stridula e vorrei solo prenderlo a schiaffi. Mi avvicino e gli strappo la pergamena dalle mani.

La sua calligrafia, minuta e spigolosa, che ormai conosco così bene.

Le mani di Severus hanno stretto questo foglio e si sono appoggiate sulla sua superficie, magari accarezzandola piano.

Come devo essere disperata: sto invidiando un foglio di carta!

Comincio a leggere.

_Stupido idiota d'un mago, vuoi finalmente deciderti a bere la mia pozione?_

_Hai idea di quanta fatica mi costa distillarti questa complicato filtro? Che rischio la vita se mi scoprono? _

_Sono certo che tu abbia perfettamente capito per quale motivo ho cominciato a preparartela e perché continuo, anche ora che ne va della mia vita: quel testardo di Silente affidò una persona alle tue cure, nonostante la pessima prova che desti di te quattro anni fa a scuola.. Passi troppo tempo con lei e non voglio che corra neppure il più piccolo rischio._

_Inoltre, ora che hai una moglie…_

Mi si stringe il cuore: l'inchiostro verde è sbavato e le restanti parole sono illeggibili, proprio come se una lacrima fosse caduta in questo punto. O, forse, quelle parole non sono mai state scritte, ma solo penosamente sospirate.

Poi, la scrittura ricomincia, calcata sul foglio con forza.

_Cosa credi, Lupin, d'essere così importante che io metta in piedi tutta questa messinscena solo per avvelenarti? Fai controllare la pozione a Lumacorno, che tra festicciole e lezioni non ha tempo per distillartela, o forse è troppo vecchio e gli tremano le mani, e questo tuo stupido timore sarà chiarito ._

_Oppure, credi che abbia modificato la formula e berla ti tramuterà definitivamente nella bestia che hai tanto timore di essere?_

_Anche in questo caso, Lumacorno potrà rassicurarti._

_Quindi, bevi questa dannatissima pozione, che deve sempre essere sorbita appena distillata, cosicché non la posso preparare in anticipo e devo sacrificare le mie notti, rischiando d'essere smascherato: Lestrange, l'unico in grado di capire quale intruglio rimesto nel calderone, forse già sospetta._

Alzo gli occhi su Remus, piena d'ira, e gli strappo l'ampolla dalle mani: la stappo con decisione e, veloce, ne trangugio un lungo sorso, prima che lui possa fermarmi. Ha tempo solo per urlare:

- Noooo!

- Ecco, così Lumacorno non perderà il suo prezioso tempo, - sibilo con cattiveria, mentre gli rendo la boccetta, - e tu non potrai più credere che Severus voglia avvelenarti!

All'improvviso, un dolore lancinante mi obbliga a piegarmi su me stessa ed il prezioso liquido si sparge a terra.

Remus mi sostiene fra le braccia, stringendomi forte a sé, mentre il mio corpo viene improvvisamente scosso da forti e dolorosi tremiti.

La sofferenza alberga nei miei occhi, la paura nei suoi.

- Non è veleno… - rantolo a fatica, forte del mio amore per Severus.

Ma, soprattutto, sono assolutamente certa dell'amore di Severus per me: quella che ho bevuto è la pozione Antilupo, quella che per tanti mesi ha permesso a Remus di avere una vita normale.

E' così, ne sono sicura, per il semplice motivo che Severus mi ama e vuole che io non corra alcun pericolo.

- Non immaginavo che fosse… così dolorosa. – mormoro, mentre lancinanti spasmi percorrono a fondo tutto il mio corpo.

Remus sospira profondamente e mi stringe ancora più forte, facendomi ripiegare su me stessa in posizione fetale: sembra che sappia bene cosa fare.

- Avevo dimenticato il tremendo dolore che si prova le prime volte. – mormora piano, terribilmente dispiaciuto. – Rimani rannicchiata a terra e stringi forte le ginocchia fra le braccia. Ne hai bevuto solo un sorso e in te non c'è alcun Lupo: passerà presto. – aggiunge con dolcezza, mentre continua a stringermi forte a sé, impedendomi ogni inconsulto movimento.

I più dolorosi quindici minuti della mia vita sono finalmente trascorsi, anche se tremo ancora.

Ricordo bene quella notte in cui Severus tornò alla scuola, dopo aver subito una lunga _Cruciatus _di Voldemort: il tremito nelle sue membra esauste durò per ore, fino a quando il mio massaggio non lo sopì lentamente.

Ora, lui saprebbe fare la stessa cosa per me.

Guardo mestamente l'ampolla vuota e il liquido rovesciato a terra.

- Mi dispiace. – la voce fatica a uscire dalla mia gola contratta. – Volevo solo dimostrarti che non era avvelenata. – mormoro piano.

- Ci sei perfettamente riuscita. – mi risponde con voce soffocata.

- Volevo che tu bevessi il resto…

Remus sospira.

- Non sentirti in colpa: non lo avrei fatto lo stesso.

C'è un guizzo nei suoi occhi grigi, mentre osserva le poche gocce rimaste sul fondo della boccetta:

- Ne è rimasta una quantità sufficiente affinché Lumacorno la esamini. Anche se so perfettamente che è un'inutile precauzione. – aggiunge sorridendo, mentre rintuzza la mia focosa reazione anche con i gesti. - Conosco bene Severus: non demorderà e continuerà ad inviarmela, accompagnata da messaggi sempre più sgradevoli.

Gli sorrido: sono certa che il prossimo mese la berrà.

Cerco di approfittare del mio vantaggio, anche se mi sento a pezzi:

- Non credi che, ora, dovresti finalmente stare ad ascoltarmi fino in fondo, Remus?

Mi aiuta a rialzarmi da terra e mi fa sedere sul divano.

- Va bene, avevi ragione tu: Severus non ti stava illudendo, approfittando di te, come tutti all'Ordine credevano, ma anche lui ti ama… profondamente. – Sospira chiudendo un attimo gli occhi. – Ma ciò non toglie che ci abbia tradito tutti, uccidendo Silente.

- Sa amare, Remus, proprio come te. – affermo con dolcezza. – Esattamente come tu hai fatto con Dora, anche lui ha cercato di allontanarmi da sé, perché era l'unico modo che aveva per proteggermi, soprattutto da se stesso.

Si irrigidisce, mentre io scruto a fondo nei suoi occhi per trovare il punto debole.

- C'erano delle lacrime su quella pergamena. Sono certa che anche tu le hai notate.

- Smettila di illuderti, Crystal! – sbotta improvviso. – Va bene, Severus sa amare e, probabilmente, voleva anche bene a Silente.

Stringe i pugni e continua:

- Ma il dato di fatto, purtroppo, è che l'ha ucciso, come già ti ha spiegato Minerva, per salvare la propria pelle, a causa del Voto Infrangibile che ha contratto con Narcissa Malfoy!

- Lo sai che ho visto tutti i ricordi di Harry Poter di quella notte? – chiedo con placida calma, imponendomi un ferreo controllo, perché vorrei, invece, solo morderlo e graffiarlo.

Mi guarda con una strana espressione, aggrottando le sopracciglia, stupito e interessato insieme.

- Sei stato tu a spiegarmi che rivedendo con attenzione i ricordi nel Pensatoio si possono notare cose interessanti. – gli ricordo con un mellifluo sorriso, e sono certa che Severus sarebbe orgoglioso di me. – E' esattamente quello che ho fatto. – concludo con estenuante lentezza, sollecitando la sua curiosità.

- Cosa avresti scoperto?

- Silente, quella notte sulla torre, disse a Draco che sapeva del Voto fatto da Severus.

Mi guarda sospettoso.

- Disse anche che, fin dall'inizio dell'anno, sapeva che Voldemort aveva affidato al ragazzo la missione di ucciderlo.

Sorrido, prima di affondare il coltello:

- Non credi anche tu, Remus, che solo Severus potesse fornirgli queste particolari informazioni?

Poi insinuo:

- Non trovi un po' strano, nonché immensamente stupido, che il suo assassino si scoprisse rivelandogli il piano con un anno di anticipo?

Mi guarda in silenzio.

- Tu sai che cosa aveva Silente alla mano? Perché non guariva?

Lupin scrolla piano la testa:

- Lui minimizzava sempre tutto, ma è evidente che, se un mago come lui non è riuscito a farla guarire, era solo perché non c'era alcun modo per farlo.

- Proprio così, Remus: ci sono Maledizioni Oscure che non possono essere guarite. Forse fermate, momentaneamente, magari proprio intrappolandole in una mano. - Sorrido, trionfante. - Sei tu l'esperto, visto che hai insegnato Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, ma non può essere che, a causa di quella Maledizione, Silente avesse il tempo contato e fosse comunque già condannato a morire?

- La tua è un'ipotesi piuttosto ardita, con neppure una piccola prova a sostegno.

- Supponi per un attimo che io abbia ragione. In questo caso, sapendo di essere destinato a morire in breve tempo ed essendo informato che Severus aveva fatto quel Voto, non credi che Silente possa aver deciso di sacrificarsi per rafforzare la posizione della sua spia presso Voldemort?

- Silente era troppo importante per la causa!

- No, non è vero. Questo me lo ha rivelato Silente all'inizio dell'estate scorsa:_ "Severus Piton è troppo importante in questa guerra, è l'unico che può scoprire dove Voldemort ha nascosto… certe cose. Se mai dovesse essere necessario, se mai si trovasse nella tragica alternativa di dover scegliere tra la mia vita e la sua, Severus sa che dovrà uccidermi!" _

Remus sbianca per un attimo ma poi ribatte:

- Se anche così fosse, che senso aveva che si sacrificasse per Piton, se poi nessuno di noi è più disposto a credere a quel traditore? – esclama stringendo i pugni.

Uomo dalle mille verità, dagli infiniti volti,

io so quel che si cela dietro la tua maschera:

il dolore inchiodato dal rimorso.

Farò di tutto per infrangerla dal tuo viso

e guardare così negli occhi velati

se brilla ancora un barlume d'amore.119

Scatto in piedi.

- Io sono disposta a credergli! E' stato Silente stesso a incitarmi ad avere fiducia in Severus e di aiutarlo!

- Peccato che te l'abbia detto prima che Piton lo ammazzasse! – sottolinea Remus con amara ironia. – Quando lui stesso aveva ancora fiducia in quel traditore!

Incomincio ad odiare quella maledetta parola: il mio adorato Severus non è un traditore e vorrei poterlo urlare al mondo intero!

Cerco di mantenere il controllo e mormoro:

- Possibile che nessuno di voi si renda conto che asserire che Severus è un traditore equivale ad insultare la memoria di Silente, sminuendone la grandezza? – Il mio tono di voce si alza. - Come può Severus aver ingannato per così tanti anni un mago eccezionale come Albus Silente?

- Dimentichi che era un Occlumante di straordinaria bravura!

- Anche quando era solo un giovane di vent'anni? – chiedo scettica.

Di nuovo Remus rimane in silenzio.

- Credi davvero che Silente si fidasse di Severus solo perché trovava conferme alle sue affermazioni quando gli leggeva nella mente? – Il mio tono di voce sta di nuovo pericolosamente alzandosi. - Pensi realmente che il Preside fosse così stupidamente ingenuo da perdere il suo tempo frugandogli nella mente pur sapendo quale incredibile Occlumante fosse?

Sto perdendo la calma. Stringo i denti: devo assolutamente resistere.

Ricomincio a esporre le mie idee con voce trattenuta.

- Sappiamo entrambi molto bene che l'Occlumanzia in sé, come arte magica, è superiore alla Legilimanzia, e che Severus è un abilissimo Occlumante. Un bravo Legilimante, però, sa sempre come estrarre, anche con la forza, i ricordi, ma sa anche che ciò danneggerebbe irrimediabilmente la mente dell'altra persona. – faccio una pausa e lo guardo. – Mentre sappiamo che Voldemort non si farebbe alcuno scrupolo per raggiungere i suoi fini, tu credi, Remus, che Silente avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere?

Remus, ovviamente, scuote il capo: lo sto inchiodando.

- Di conseguenza, dobbiamo dedurre che Silente ha altri metodi per valutare le persone e non si è limitato a frugare nella mente di Severus, sapendo bene che lui è comunque in grado di mentirgli.

Faccio una pausa ad effetto, prima di trarre le conclusioni:

– Quindi, Silente non ha mai cercato di leggergli nella mente: in questo semplice modo, però, gli ha impedito di utilizzare le sue elevate capacità di Occlumante contro di lui. Silente credeva in Severus per ben altri motivi che non quello di avergli letto la mente!

Remus rimane scettico ed io continuo.

- Non so quali siano questi motivi: forse sono gli stessi che hanno portato me ad avere fiducia in Severus e, anzi, ad innamorarmene. Forse, invece, sono diversi. So solo una cosa: Silente non era né stupido né ingenuo e non avrebbe mai basato la sua fiducia in Severus su qualche cosa di inconsistente.

- Rimane il fatto, incontrovertibile, che Piton ha ucciso Silente. – risponde freddamente Remus. - E questo, a parer mio, destituisce da ogni fondamento tutte le tue deduzioni a sua difesa.

Sorrido e preparo l'affondo finale.

- Non trovi strano che, dopo quindici anni di inesaudite richieste, Il Preside l'anno scorso abbia finalmente concesso a Severus la Cattedra di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure?

Vedo Remus impallidire: si lascia cadere di schianto sul divano lasciandomi in tal modo capire che ho indovinato anche questo indizio.

- Quella cattedra è maledetta, vero Remus? Nessuno può ricoprire quell'incarico per più di un anno, e tu lo sai bene, giusto? E' questo il motivo per cui anche tu sei dovuto andartene.

Remus annuisce, confermandomi ciò che già supponevo.

- Non credi che sia lecito farsi venire il dubbio che, se Silente dopo quindici anni ha finalmente concesso a Severus quella tanto sospirata cattedra, forse il Preside sapeva benissimo che cosa Severus doveva fare? Qualcosa che, ad ogni modo, gli avrebbe impedito di rimanere a occupare ancora quella cattedra anche l'anno successivo? O pensi che si tratti solo di un caso?

Remus sbianca: sono certa che ora Severus sarebbe profondamente orgoglioso di me.

Si alza e mi volge le spalle mentre si avvicina alla finestra: i raggi obliqui del sole al tramonto illuminano la sua figura curva, mentre mormora sofferte parole.

- Silente l'ha implorato di non ucciderlo!

Stringo i denti: perché non vuol capire? Perché si rifiuta di ragionare?

- Ma lui lo ha fatto: Piton l'ha ucciso! – ancora esclama Remus, ostinato.

Sospiro profondamente pensando all'immenso dolore, e al coraggio, che quel terribile gesto deve essere costato all'uomo che amo. Alla sua povera anima che, disperatamente e inesorabilmente, si lacerava dentro di lui.

Scrollo la testa e la mia voce diventa cattiva, crudele come lo sono state le parole di Remus per me.

- Silente non era uomo da implorare chicchessia! – rispondo, mentre lampi esplodono nel cielo plumbeo dei miei occhi. – Silente si fidava di Severus e, quando lui è arrivato, non ha fatto, o detto, nulla che potesse far cambiare idea a Silente. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto implorarlo di risparmiargli la vita, prima ancora che Severus potesse fargli sospettare che era un traditore? Possibile che nessuno si renda conto di questa grave incongruenza, Remus?

Il mio sguardo è tagliente:

- Se Silente aveva fiducia in lui, è indubbio che, quando Severus è arrivato, il Preside deve averlo accolto come un amico. Che senso ha implorare un amico di risparmiarti la vita?

- Anche i Mangiamorte l'hanno accolto come un amico. Forse Silente in quel momento ha capito d'essersi sbagliato.

- Da cosa l'avrebbe capito? Da parole o atti che Severus **non** ha né pronunciato né compiuto? Ricordati che, fino a pochi istanti prima, il Preside aveva riconfermato più volte a Draco la sua più totale fiducia in Severus. Sempre secondo Silente, Severus faceva il doppio gioco per lui e, quindi, era ovvio che i Mangiamorte lo credessero uno di loro. Il fatto che Amycus e gli altri lo abbiano accolto come uno di loro, per Silente era un fatto normale e dovuto, non certo un indice del tradimento della sua spia.

Mi fermo solo un istante a riprendere fiato, mentre le immagini che ho visto nei ricordi di Harry scorrono di nuovo davanti ai miei occhi, con tutto il loro carico di lancinante sofferenza per il mio povero Severus.

- No. In quel momento il Preside non aveva alcun motivo per dubitare della lealtà di Severus. Ma sapeva anche di essere condannato a morire in breve tempo a causa della maledizione alla mano, così come sapeva che Severus aveva contratto quel Voto con Narcissa. Ritenendo che, a quel punto, Severus potesse essere più utile di lui per la causa dell'Ordine, gli aveva ordinato di ucciderlo se non si fossero presentate altre possibilità.

Mi fermo di nuovo, ansante e rossa in viso. Remus è immobile. Sembra che non respiri neppure.

- Silente non ha implorato Severus di risparmiargli la vita. – sussurro lentamente. - Silente lo ha pregato di ucciderlo, regalandogli una morte pietosa. Me lo ha detto lui, lo scorso mese di luglio, prima che io me ne andassi la prima volta: "_Se dovrà farlo, Severus mi ucciderà, proprio perché mi vuole bene. Conosco un'unica persona al mondo che può farlo e poi riuscire ugualmente a continuare a compiere il suo _dovere_ nel migliore dei modi, nonostante quel lancinante rimorso. E quella persona è proprio e solo Severus Piton. Per il suo profondissimo senso del dovere, per i rimorsi delle sue colpe passate… perché mi vuole bene e non mi negherà una morte pietosa"_

Non ce la faccio più.

Mi abbandono di nuovo sul divano e chiudo gli occhi: Severus, amore mio, quanto devi aver sofferto! Qui, invece, nessuno vuole capire e continuano a crederti assassino e traditore.

Ma se alla fine di tutto la verità

si ergerà dal sangue versato per giusta causa,

allora potrò unirmi a te nel silenzio.

E nella pace che cancellerà il male,

o almeno estinguerà la sete del rimorso

via da noi, alla fine di tutto.120

Una lacrima sfugge al mio controllo e mi scende lenta sulla guancia, sospinta da ira e dolore.

- Harry ha detto che sul volto di Piton si potevano leggere chiaramente l'odio e il disgusto che quel traditore provava per la sua inerme vittima.

La dura accusa di Remus è un'inattesa pugnalata.

E' evidente che si sta aggrappando a quello che crede sia l'ultimo punto fermo, dopo che ho messo in discussione tutti gli altri.

In questo momento ho un solo, grande desiderio: che il amato Severus non debba mai sentire queste terribili parole.

Non se le merita.

Non è giusto.

Non dopo quello che ha dovuto fare per tutti loro!

- Odio e disgusto… sul volto di Severus. – sospiro profondamente. – Tu non sai che cosa ha fatto Potter quella sera con il Preside, vero Remus?

- No. Sai bene che Harry non lo ha raccontato a nessuno.

Sembra di nuovo infastidito e a disagio.

- Vero. Però io ho fatto un giro non autorizzato nell'anima del ragazzo.

Lo stupore di Remus è totale.

- Chiedi alla professoressa McGranitt: lei sa qual è il mio particolare "dono".

Remus si immobilizza, la sua attenzione completamente concentrata sulle mie parole.

- Quella sera non è stato solo Severus a obbedire ad un terribile ordine di Silente. Anche Harry ha obbedito a un ordine che comportava la morte del Preside. E lo ha fatto conoscendone perfettamente le conseguenze.

Ora mi guarda scettico, ma rimane in silenzio.

- Silente gli ha ordinato di fargli bere una pozione velenosa, anche contro la propria volontà.

- Ma perché mai…

- Non mi è per niente chiaro il perché, so solo che era una cosa assolutamente necessaria. – lo interrompo subito. Quindi lo sfido - Puoi sempre chiedere conferma a Potter.

Mi guarda sospettoso, ma ha deciso di starmi ad ascoltare.

- Potter non ti dirà qual è la sua missione o che cosa ha fatto quella sera: ma potrà confermarti che io non sto mentendo. Gli ha obbedito e lo ha obbligato a bere una pozione che sapeva essere velenosa. Fino all'ultima goccia. Benché Silente lo implorasse di smettere.

Il viso di Remus è sempre più inorridito.

- Sai che cosa ha provato Harry in quel momento? Cosa c'era sul suo volto? Odio e disgusto. Harry odiava se stesso e provava disgusto per quello che stava facendo per obbedire agli ordini del Preside.

Rimango in silenzio guardandolo fisso negli occhi grigi, dilatati dalla sorpresa. Poi aggiungo:

- Quella notte entrambi hanno obbedito a un ordine di Silente: quello di ucciderlo. E sul loro volto c'era l'odio che provavano verso se stessi ed il profondo disgusto per l'azione che stavano compiendo.

Remus si lascia cadere sul divano, sopraffatto da tutte le mie rivelazioni e deduzioni, mentre io mi alzo mormorando:

- Mi chiedo quanto tempo Harry ancora impiegherà per capire quanto il suo comportamento è stato simile a quello del mago che più odia sulla terra.

*

Il sole è tramontato e Lupin se n'è andato via, pensoso, di nuovo a incontrare dolorosamente il lupo che vive in lui.

E' scesa la sera e la luna è salita in alto nel cielo a rischiarare questa tersa notte d'autunno: qui sul balcone rabbrividisco alle fredde carezze dell'aria, ma non rimpiango più il caldo vento dell'Africa lontana.

L'unico mio desiderio, adesso, sei tu, Severus!

Chiudo gli occhi e sogno il tuo mantello caldo che mi avvolge delicatamente e le tue mani che mi stringono piano a te, mentre affondi il viso tra i miei capelli a respirare quello che tu chiami il profumo del sole che c'è in me.

Desidero le tue labbra, che scendono calde e lente lungo la guancia in un lungo sussurro d'amore, fino ad incontrare le mie per donarmi un intenso bacio infinito, mentre mi stringi più forte al tuo corpo che, sempre, mi desidera.

E la tua voce, dolce e profonda, che mi racconta il tuo amore carezzandomi leggera la pelle, fino a farmi rabbrividire, a lungo.

Invece, è solo per il freddo che rabbrividisco.

Guardo la luna e sospiro: povero Remus, ancora un'altra notte di sofferenza, che avrebbe potuto evitare grazie alla pozione che il mio amore prepara per lui rischiando la vita.

Domani mattina tornerà da me, in condizioni pietose come le due volte precedenti, ed io di nuovo odierò la luna, finché rivedrò la nera figura di Severus stagliarsi elegante contro il suo argenteo sfondo, il mantello che ondeggia nell'aria, mirabile visione del mio cuore innamorato.

Rientro in camera: per terra è ancora sparsa la pozione che ho rovesciato quando quel doloroso spasmo mi ha colpito all'improvviso. Pulisco tutto con un colpo di bacchetta e ripongo l'ampolla sul comodino, con le poche gocce rimaste, che Lumacorno dovrà esaminare in un inutile controllo.

Infine, mi distendo sul letto e srotolo la tua pergamena: accarezzo lentamente le parole che hai vergato e bacio piano le tue lacrime, perle d'amore per me.

Piango in silenzio il tuo dolore, promettendoti il mio ritorno.

Presto.

Anche se per te sarà sempre tremendamente tardi.

Ho convinto Malfoy che la mia decisione di diventare una Mangiamorte è ormai più che definitiva perché tu, già da tempo, mi avevi avviato su questa strada, quando per un anno eri stato il mio tutore.

Gli ho detto che voglio Severus Piton come Testimone della mia marchiatura e poi come mia unica Guida.

E, presto, molto presto, Malfoy mi condurrà da te, amore mio!

Alla fine di tutto, via da noi

il vento spazzerà le grigie nubi del tuo cuore

illuminando quanto ancora esiste di umano

lì dove l'amore non è mai tramontato.121

FINE

Ciò che accadrà "molto presto" lo potrete leggere in

"Trasparenza e Purezza del Cristallo – _ovvero – _La Compagna"

1 Fernando Pessoa: tratto da "Sùbita mano di un fantasma occulto…"

2 Vedi i capitoli 18 e segg. di "Luci e ombre del Cristallo"

3 Fernando Pessoa – Dalla raccolta "Il Violinista Pazzo": tratto da "Monotonia".

4 Vedi il capitolo 10 – Sogni Infranti di "Luci e ombre del Cristallo"

5 Questa frase mi è stata suggerita, quasi parola per parola, da un lirico commento del mio Beta Earendil.

6 Questi pensieri sui libri e sui ricordi sono stati ispirati da un commento di Ale-chan.

7 Earendil

8 Garcia Lorca - "Libro de poemas": tratto da "Ballata interiore".

9 Frase stupenda, scritta da Earendil nei suoi commenti, di cui mi sono appropriata.

10 Earendil

11 Earendil

12 Vedi ancora i capitoli 18 e segg. di "Luci e ombre del Cristallo"

13 Earendil

14 Altre splendide parole suggerite dai commenti di Earendil.

15 Pablo Neruda – dalla raccolta "Todo el amor": tratto da "Lamento lento".

16 Garcia Lorca: tratto da "Banderuola"

17 Altra frase nata dalla lettura di due commenti di Earendil

18 Earendil

19 Earendil

20 Vedi i capitoli 23 e 24 di "Luci e ombre del Cristallo"

21 Garcia Lorca: tratto da "Voto"

22 Altra splendida immagine suggeritami da Ale-chan.

23 Guillaume Apollinaire - dalla raccolta "Poesie a Lou": tratto da"X. Se morissi laggiù"

24 Le idee che seguono (pozione e incantesimo) sono di SelmaCausi che le aveva esposte sul Forum Magie Sinister e mi ha permesso di utilizzarle in questa fiction, dove io le ho sviluppate e concretizzate.

25 Buona parte di questo pezzo, che inizia quando Severus si slaccia la giacca, mi è stato ispirato, quasi parola per parola, dai commenti della mia Beta Mony70.

26 Un'altra frase, sempre nata da un paio di intensi commenti di Earendil.

27 Fernando Pessoa - tratto da "Nell'oro senza fine della morta sera"

28 Earendil

29 Giacomo Leopardi – tratto da "Il passero solitario"

30 Giacomo Leopardi – tratto da "Il passero solitario"

31 Earendil

32 William Shakespeare – Sonetti: tratto dal n. 30.

33 Earendil

34 Garcia Lorca - "Libro de poemas": tratto da "Madrigale".

35 Earendil: "Argento". Scritta nel febbraio 2007. Tutto il brano che la precede è stato scritto proprio per inserire questa poesia, da cui ho tratto ispirazione su consiglio di Earendil stesso, che infinitamente ringrazio.

36 Paul Verlaine – Dalla raccolta "Poesie saturnine – Paesaggi tristi": V-Canzone d'autunno.

37 Earendil.

38 Ugo Foscolo – Poesie giovanili: tratto da "Sonetto".

39 Earendil.

40 Questo brano mi e stato ispirato, ancora una volta, dai lirici commenti di Eraendil.

41 Garcia Lorca – tratto da "Se le mie mani potessero sfogliare".

42 Rabindranath Tagore – tratto da "traversata"

43 Paul Verlaine – Raccolta "Amore": tratto da "Bournemouth".

44 Earendil

45 Earendil

46 Nella parte che segue, il corsivo individua le parole originali scritte dalla Rowling.

47 Salvatore Quasimodo – Dalla raccolta "Ed è subito sera": tratto da "Al tuo lume naufrago".

48 Garcia Lorca – Tratto da "Terra e luna".

49 Salvatore Quasimodo – Dalla raccolta "Ed è subito sera": tratto da "Spazio".

50 Quasi parola per parola da alcune frasi di commento di Earendil.

51 Pablo Neruda – Dal poema "La spada di fuoco". Tratto da: XVI – La solitudine.

52 Fernando Pessoa – "Sfuria nelle tenebre il vento".

53 Anche questo brano trae ispirazione dai lirici commenti di Earendil, cui questa storia appartiene sempre più.

54 Earendil.

55 Earendil.

56 Ugo Foscolo – "Odi e sonetti" : "Di se stesso".

57 Earendil.

58 Garcia Lorca – Tratto da "Ci sono anime che hanno…"

59 Earendil.

60 William Shakespeare – Sonetti: tratto dal n. 119.

61 Earendil.

62 Salvatore Cacciola – Liriche della Resistenza: tratto da "Alfonso Cuffaro".

63 Salvatore Cacciola – Liriche della Resistenza: tratto da "Vittoria d'aprile".

64 Earendil.

65 Paul Verlaine – Poesie saturnine – Melancholia : tratto da "IV – Voto".

66 Paul Verlaine – Dalla raccolta "Saggezza – III": tratto da "II – Dal fondo del giaciglio…".

67 Un'altra delle tante frasi ispirate dagli intensi commenti di Earendil.

68 Earendil.

69 Fernando Pessoa – Tratto da "Ah! L'angoscia, la rabbia vile, la disperazione…"

70 Earendil.

71 Ancora una frase guidata dai commenti di Earendil.

72 Anche per questa frase l'ispirazione è tratta dai commenti di Earendil al capitolo.

73 Pablo Neruda – Raccolta "Todo el amor": tratto da "Anima mia!".

74 Charles Baudelaire - Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Quadri parigini » : CII – Sogno parigino.

75 Charles Baudelaire - Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Les Fleurs du Mal » : CXVI – Un viaggio a Citera.

76 Earendil

77 Earendil

78 Fernando Pessoa – Raccolta "Il giardino del delirio": "La finestra infranta".

79 Questa parola, con il suo significato d'impossibilità di uscita dalla situazione contingente, era nei commenti del mio Beta Earendil e mi è troppo piaciuta per non replicarla appena ne ho avuto l'occasione.

80 Earendil.

81 Fernando Pessoa – Tratto da "Per tutta la notte il sonno non venne"

82 Paul Verlaine – Dalla raccolta "Saggezza – III": tratto da "Dal fondo del giaciglio…".

83 Tutto il brano dopo la poesia è stato ispirato dagli intensi commenti di Earendil a questo capitolo.

84 Arthur Rimbaud: "Il cuore rubato"

85 Questa frase in realtà è stata detta a Harry da Silente in "Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban".

86 Guillaume Apollinaire – Dalla raccolta "Alcool": tratto da "Il fidanzamento".

87 Giacomo Leopardi – Tratto da: "Alla luna"

88 Anche per questa frase l'ispirazione viene dai commenti di Earendil.

89 Giacomo Leopardi – Tratto da: "Sopra il monumento di Dante che si preparava in Firenze"

90 Ancora e sempre, un'altra frase suggeritami dai lirici commenti di Earendil.

91 Earendil

92 Altre tre frasi reinterpretate dagli appassionati commenti di Earendil.

93 Giacomo Leopardi: tratto da "La sera del dì di festa".

94 Paul Verlaine: tratto da "Ultima speranza".

95 Guillaume Apollinaire - dalla raccolta "Poesie a Lou": tratto da"XXVIII. Treno militare".

96 Fernando Pessoa – Raccolta "La scelta sbagliata". Tratto da "La luce della notte".

97 Earendil.

98 Ugo Foscolo – Da "Odi e sonetti", tratto da: "IV. Di se stesso".

99 Earendil.

100 Giacomo Leopardi. Tratto da "Ad Angelo Mai… "

101 Fernando Pessoa. Eteronimo Alvaro de Campos. Tratto da "Tabaccheria"

102 Questa è una più corretta traduzione del termine "Mudblood", l'insulto che Piton rivolge a Lily nel 5° libro (e Draco a Hermione nel 2° libro), tradotto in italiano con il termine "Mezzosangue" che è palesemente errato perché Lily e Hermione sono nate da genitori entrambi Babbani. Mezzosangue è invece un termine corretto per definire i maghi (come Piton e Voldemort, ad esempio) nati da un genitore mago ed uno Babbano.

103 Un altro commento, intensamente coinvolto di Earendil, ha ispirato queste due frasi.

104 Paul Verlaine- Dalla Raccolta "Poesie saturnie – Paesaggi tristi": "II. Crepuscolo della sera mistica".

105 Guillaume Apollinaire - Raccolta "Alcool", "La canzone del Male Amato", tratto da: "I. A Annie Playden".

106 Basta, ammetto che non ce la faccio più a continuare a far soffrire così Severus: è disumano quello che gli sto facendo, da troppi capitoli ormai. Perdonami mio adorato Severus: non voglio farti impazzire di dolore!

107 Garcia Lorca – "Divan del Tamarit": "II. Casida del pianto".

108 Vedi capitoli 18-19-20 di "Luci e Ombre del Cristallo – _ovvero _– La Studentessa"

109 Earendil.

110 Fernando Pessoa – "Non so se è sogno, se realtà…"

111 Cercata, e ritrovata, su un vecchio diario, l'unico che abbia mai tenuto, quando mio sono innamorata per la prima e unica volta della mia vita. L'ho scritta l'1/12/79, pochi giorni prima di compiere 20 anni. Dedicata a mio marito, al mio dolcissimo Severus, con il quale ho trovato una splendida ed impagabile libertà nel suo amore intenso e rispettoso.

Sono passati quasi trenta anni… ma lo amo più di allora!

112 Earendil.

113 Pablo Neruda, dal Poema "La spada di fuoco" – tratto da: XXIV "La vergine".

114 Earendil.

115 Guillome Apollinaire – "Poesie a Lou" – Tratto da "XXXVI: Mio Lou mia diletta. Oggi ti invio la prima pervinca…"

116 Earendil.

117 Paul Verlaine – Dalla raccolta "Amore", tratto da "Un vedovo parla".

118 Earendil.

119 Earendil

120 Earendil

121 Earendil

213 di 213

Forza e Resistenza del Cristallo – o_vvero –_ L'Innamorata. 


End file.
